A Second Chance
by purpleC305
Summary: A fiery car crash puts young aspiring actor Edward Cullen in a coma. He dreams of chocolate eyes and strawberry scent. Bella has hated Edward since high school. Can a second chance heal old wounds and find love? Or is all hope lost? Lemons to come in later chapters
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

KTV-Los Angeles, 7:00am

Good morning, Hollywood. As many of you might have heard, young aspiring actor, Edward Cullen, was involved in a fiery car accident earlier this morning, that put young Cullen in a coma.

The accident occurred around 5:00am this morning on Sunset Blvd close to Mr. Cullen's home in Beverly Hills. It has been confirmed by LAPD, that Cullen was test driving his new Audi R8 that he purchased just a few days ago.

The speed limit on Sunset Blvd is posted at 45mph, and according to an LAPD officer, Mr. Cullen had sped along at a speed of 85mph when he lost control of his car and spun out and hit a tree, causing his car to catch fire.

Early responders say that Mr. Cullen should not be alive according to the damages to his car. They say someone must have pulled him out of the car, seconds before it bursts into flames. Nobody knows how he got out. He was unconscious, lying a few feet from his burned down car, when emergency responders arrived. 'Whoever pulled him out of his car, is a hero,' the EMT reported.

As to Mr. Cullen's conditions, the hospital has not released any information.

I'm Linda Hease, reporting live from Sunset Blvd where LAPD is still cleaning up the mess. Back to you Ron.

/

I silenced the tv in the lounge room of the coffee shop that was located on the corner of Sunset Blvd and Hollywood Drive.

My name is Bella Swan. I'm a 23 year old college student working at a coffee shop to earn a living, and I had just pulled Edward Cullen from his burning car. I was the hero they kept talking about on the news.

I wished I wasn't.


	2. The Past

**A/N: A look into why Bella hates Edward so much. Enjoy:):)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

***BPOV***

My alarm buzzed at 4am sharp. I groaned and turned over, and hit the snooze button. 5 more minutes, please.

I knew I had to get up and go to work. I needed this job to stay afloat with monthly costs. Living in Los Angeles is expensive, and so is the cost of school. I'm just lucky I have parents that saved up money for my college years, so tuition fees were one less thing to worry about.

My job at Corner Coffee was supposed to be temporary until I landed a big time job at an Accounting firm. That's what I was majoring in. So far, no such luck. I was going to graduate in a few months, and I still had no outlook for a job. I would most likely end up moving back to Forks, Washington to live with my parents. That thought made me shiver.

Growing up into my teen years, I loved to read. I spent many days with my head in a book and because of that, I was really smart. I was good with a lot of subjects, but I was even better at Math. I even helped my parents with their finances. And thanks to me, they now had a hefty sum sitting in their savings account waiting for them to retire. It's all about how you invest your money and how you spend it.

I really love my parents, and they're the ones who are still keeping me sane, but I loathed Forks. The only times I go back to that podunk town are for Christmas. For other holidays, I always made sure to grab as many shifts at the Corner Coffee as possible and use that as an excuse, or I would make up another one to get out of visiting. I would do anything to avoid going back to my past.

Back then, I was considered a Class A nerd in Forks High School, thanks to the fact that I wore glasses, simple jeans and t-shirts, and had no boobs to show for, and I got bullied because of that. It normally wouldn't have bothered me, but because of who was bullying me, it did. The main bully that could make me cry and hide in the bathroom until lunchtime, or until school was done for the day, was none other than Edward fucking Cullen.

He was the reason I left Forks right after High School. I wanted to get away from that town and the bad memories it held. My parents were oblivious to the bullying, but that was because I never said anything about it. My dad, being the Chief of Police in Forks, would have found a way to make Edward suffer for me. He loved me and I loved him for it, but the truth of the matter would have been this: if Charlie, my dad, would make Edward suffer for me, I would be the one to get it tenfold in return at school. Hence, I endured it quietly.

To make matters worse, my math teacher during my senior year made me tutor Edward in Math, because he sucked at it. He didn't really suck at it though, he was actually very smart. He was just too damn cocky and lazy. The months I tutored him in High School, were the worst in all my years of school yet. He didn't show up for tutoring, and if he did, he'd either sleep, or talk and text on his phone. I tried to get him to work, but he'd give me the stink eye.

Thinking about those days made me want to punch him even more. But I couldn't do that now, since he was in a coma from an accident, which I saved him from. Yay me.

Even though I loathed the man, I couldn't just stand by and watch him die. That would be inhuman, so I did what anybody else would have done, I saved the poor bastard. I know, I have a lot of hate for that man.

It increased, when I found out that he was going to be in Los Angeles, making it big as a movie star. I didn't tell anyone at Forks High where I would be going to college. I didn't want anyone to know where I went, because I wanted to be rid of this town as much as possible. So, I applied to southern states, somewhere warm, that wouldn't include Edward fucking Cullen. I was so happy when I got accepted into California State University-Northridge. The only people that knew where I was going were my parents, since they paid for it.

Imagine my surprise, while standing at the airport in Seattle, ready to leave, when my mom says to me, "You're not gonna be the only one in Los Angeles from Forks. Dr. Cullen's kid, Edward, is going to Los Angeles, too. He's going to the University of California, though." In my head I was screaming. Here thought I would finally be rid of that despicable man.

I made it though, 4 years without seeing him, except on TV with him coming out of a club with one bimbo, or another. Each week it was a different woman. Some life he had.

4 years, and all of that changed a week ago, when he crashed his car. The news people were still trying to get his mysterious hero to come forward, that saved precious Edward's life, but I didn't budge. I wanted nothing to do with the media. I liked my quiet life, and no hotshot actor was going to ruin it for me. Especially, not Edward stinking Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews?**

**Many thanks so my beta twilightobsessed522. You are awesome. :):)**


	3. Awaken

Chapter 2

***EPOV***

2 months following the accident.

I felt like I was floating. Out of my body, floating. My body felt heavy, like it was weighed down with a ton of bricks. Why couldn't I open my eyes? Why can't I lift my arms?

Someone was talking to me. Mom? Why is she in LA? Why is she crying? I tried to open my mouth, but nothing budged. I needed to say something to my mom, but I couldn't. I felt myself begin to slip into darkness.

Darkness overtook me. The same dream that I've had over the last short while repeated itself almost every time.

'I'm lying on the ground. I'm smelling burned rubber and metal, but I can't focus on it. It's hot. Why am I tasting blood? My vision is hazy. A face obstructs my vision. Long chocolate hair frames the face with the most beautiful chocolate eyes I've ever seen. I've seen them before, haven't I? I couldn't think straight. What's that sweet smell? Strawberries. I love strawberries. I try saying something to this beautiful angel in front of me, but my voice won't cooperate. It comes out strangled.

"Angel."

"Don't talk. Help is on the way." I'm tired. I want to sleep. Closing my eyes, the angel's voice says, "Don't close your eyes, Edward. Stay with me."

I can't. I'm just so tired. Darkness consumes me.'

I could hear voices and the beeping of machines. Where am I? I tried moving my hand. Success!

"Edward? Honey? Can you hear me? Please squeeze my hand again." Mom? I squeezed her hand. Why won't my eyes open? I tried speaking, but there was something in my mouth. I groaned.

"Relax, son. Don't strain yourself. Can you hear me?" Dad? What's going on? I squeezed the hand again.

"Carlisle, he can hear us. My baby is ok." My mother was sobbing. 'Don't cry mom,' I wanted to say.

I struggled to open my eyes and I finally succeeded, only to squeeze them shut again. The light hurts too much. I groan again.

"I'll go get the doctor," I heard my dad say. Doctor? Am I in a hospital? Why?

I heard a voice that sounded unfamiliar to me. It must be the doctor's.

"Edward? Can you open your eyes for me?" There's concern in the doctor's voice. I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times, and my vision came into focus, landing on a greying, blue-eyed, doctor. He smiled, and relief was etched onto his face.

"Welcome back. You've kept us waiting for 2 months." What? I'm utterly confused. I frowned at him. "I'm going to check you over, and then leave you to talk to your parents. They'll explain everything." He looked at his chart and checked all of the monitors around me, and then finally took the obstruction out of my mouth before giving me some water. Thank you!

"Take it slow and if you're tired, get some sleep. You have a long recovery ahead of yourself, but so far, everything looks good."

He left and I looked to my parents. They both rushed over to hug me with tears in their eyes. I still didn't understand why I was in the hospital.

So, they took their time explaining to me that I had been in an accident, and in a coma for the last 2 months. They told me that I crashed my new car, and that a stranger had pulled me from the wreckage before it burst into flames. Nobody knew who this stranger was, since nobody had come forward.

My dream came to mind. An angel had saved me. I knew it. A beautiful dark-haired, chocolate-eyed angel, that smelled like delicious strawberries.

I needed to find her.

My guardian Angel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: reviews?**

**big thanks go to twilightobsessed522 for her awesome beta work. You rock. **


	4. Startling realization

**A/N: Another EPOV. I love all your feedback. Keep 'em coming. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 3

***EPOV***

Physical therapy was hell. I had been able to go home 2 weeks after I woke up, but had to go through physical therapy for the next 2 months. It wouldn't have been that bad, if they didn't take things so damn slow. I wanted out of my cast, my left leg had been broken in a few places, as had my right wrist been broken. I hated not doing anything myself. My parents stayed with me those 2 months until I was given a clean bill of health.

During those 2 months, I got my license suspended for a year, a hefty ticket for destroying public property, and to add insult to injury, my own mother had to bathe me. Things couldn't get worse. Or so I thought.

After being released from the hospital, my parents took me home to my Beverly Hills house. Imagine my surprise when my house was trashed. I'm mean literally trashed. Beer bottles, whiskey bottles, used condoms and panties lying on the floor. As I walked through the door, I bristled at the sight. I knew 2 people who could throw a party like this. My skank ass girlfriend, Tanya Denali, and my supposed friend James Hunter. I needed to cut those out of my life. Starting with skank ass girlfriend. The only reason I kept her around was because she was beautiful to the public eye and she gave good head. What? I'm a man. I enjoy sex.

My mother wanted to clean up right away, since she always had a clean house. We weren't even allowed to wear shoes in my childhood home. She prided herself with cleanliness. But I would have none of it. This was my house and she didn't need to clean up after me. I called a cleaning service. They came that afternoon and by supper time, my house was back to normal.

The next day, I arranged to meet Tanya at my house to break things off. It was easier this way. Not in public, I couldn't drive and being in cast with crutches, I didn't wanna go out. If I said the breakup was easy, I'd be lying through my teeth. She screamed, even said she was pregnant with my child. Good luck with getting that to stick. I always had it wrapped up before going close to her cunt. Always wrapped, no matter who the skank was. My bodyguard, Tyler, had to remove her forcefully.

Before he got her to go, she whined about how good we were together. "We're good together baby." I hated when she called me that. "I could make you happy." She tried seducing me. Not working, slut. I knew she had been sleeping around on me for a while. I didn't care, at the time, she was there when I needed her and that's all that mattered to me at the time.

"On screen, we're good together, but not in real life." I was getting tired. I leaned back onto my couch with my leg propped up on my coffee table. "Now get out, Tanya."

She wailed and screamed, telling me she would ruin my career. Good luck, I thought. She only became famous through me.

The rest of the 2 months were spent in physical therapy, getting my career back in order and trying to convince my parents that I would be fine. Finally, they went back home to Forks. I wasn't a baby.

I could look after myself. I hired a housekeeper. Her name was Maria. A sweet woman in her thirties, that could barely speak English, but she whipped me back into shape. Made me go out. Chastised me for leaving dirty clothes lie around or even dirty dishes in the living room. I reminded her that cleaning up me was her job. She than reminded me that she was my housekeeper not slave. I was growing to love her more each day. She became my step in mother and she accepted the role willingly.

As my leg began to heal, I took time to walk. Exercise any way possible. When I was deemed fit by my physical therapist, I began running each morning before the sun came up. That's how I came across Corner Coffee.

I remembered one morning after a good 5 mile run, I went in to get a bagel and coffee. The girl that served me was petite. Beautiful chocolate hair, also chocolate eyes and legs that would look amazing wrapped around me. I tried flirting with her but she shot me down at every turn. Didn't she know who I was? Oh well, her loss, I thought.

As I turned to leave, I smelled something familiar. Strawberries. So delicious. I couldn't think as to where I smelled that before. Shaking my head to myself, I went home. That night, the angel from my accident appeared in my dreams again.

I startled awake. My heart pounding. Sweat covering my body.

It was her. The coffee girl was my angel.

**A/N: He figured it out. What do you think? What's gonna happen next?**


	5. A pounding heart

**A/N: Here ya go. Another little glimpse into Bella's life. I love your feedback to this story. Keep 'em coming. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 4

***BPOV***

The news had been reporting about Edward's release for a few days. They were so excited for him. His fan were going nuts about it. I was glad he was ok but that didn't change the fact that I still hated him.

My roommate, Alice Brandon, had asked me the other day while we were watching TV and news about Edward's release from the hospital came on if I secretly had a crush on Edward. I scoffed at that.

"I think you secretly like him. I mean, come on, Bella, look at him. He looks so...what's the right word? Yummy." She had a far away look on her face, no doubt picturing herself with him. Was she hearing herself? Me, plain old Bella, have a crush on America's most eligible bachelor and Hollywood heart throb? I didn't think so.

He was good looking with his 6'2" height. Lean body, muscles in all the right place. Broad shoulders that showed his strength and an amazing six pack up front. Go a little higher, you get his chiseled jaw that could cut glass. Straight nose and the most beautiful emerald eyes. Set below a head full of copper hair. When the sun hit it just right, there were hints of red in it. And the way he always ran his hand through his hair, made it stand up in different places. That's how he got the nickname 'Sex God' from most women, married or not. Hell, even guys called him that. Yeah, when I thought of his physical attributes, I could like him. But I knew the cold hearted bastard beneath. So, no thank you.

"I think you've had enough margaritas for one night, Ally. You know what that man did to me in high school. Like is far from what I feel for him."

Alice was the only person that I ever confided in about Edward bullying me in high school. She sat with me while I cried sometimes at the memories that haunted me. Alice and I met in one of my classes. She sat beside me that first day and passed me a note, saying, 'I'm Alice. How are you?' I was amazed at this little girl, smaller than me, where I'm at 5'5", she couldn't be more than 5'2", short, spiky hair and a killer fashion sense. I looked over to her, confused, and she just smiled. It was refreshing. So I wrote back, 'Bella. I'm good. How's you? What do you think of Professor Banner and his monotone voice?' She cracked up, Mr. Banner silenced her and we've been friends since. Have been living together for almost 2 years.

"I know, Bella. I'm just saying he's very yummy." She never dwelled on the negatives. Always tried to look for positive. That's what I loved about her. Plus, she didn't hover.

I looked back to the TV screen where Edward wobbled out of the hospital on his crutches. This news clipping was a few weeks old already. Even with being 2 months in a coma, I agreed with Alice. "You're right, Alice. He's pretty good looking." I grimaced at that. She looked at me open mouthed and than cracked up.

"You can't even say that with a straight face." She laughed at me. Sobering up, she said, "Anyway, I'm going to Jasper's for the night. You gonna be ok?"

Jasper was her boyfriend that transferred here from Texas University about 2 years around the same time Ally and I got the apartment together. They had a class together and while working a project together, Jasper had asked Alice out for coffee with his southern drawl and she's been hooked since. They're perfect together. While she's wild and all over the place, he's laid back and easy going. Their personalities complement each other well.

Nodding, I said to her, "You go on ahead. I'll see you tomorrow sometime. Maybe even Monday in class?" I winked at her.

She giggled, "You never know." And with that she was off.

Cleaning up after our tacos and margarita evening, I got ready for bed. Working mornings and evening at the Corner Coffee sure was getting to me, especially with finals around the corner and job hunting. I was asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

/

Next morning, I was starting a fresh pot of coffee when I noticed a similar figure walking through the door.

It couldn't be. Of course it was. Edward fucking Cullen was walking towards with me a sexy smirk on his face.

"Good morning", he looked me up and down, "what's good here for breakfast?" His velvety smooth voice whispered across my skin. God, he repulsed me. I shivered, and not in a good way.

Reminding myself I was at work, I put on my best smile and said, "Everything bagel with cream cheese and coffee." I wanted to throw coffee in his face. Watch him squirm. I should spit in his coffee. But he didn't remember who I was, so no plots of revenge today. Sigh!

"I'll have that to go, beautiful." He winked at me! At me! Did he seriously think I would drop everything and jump his bones? Well, you've got another thing coming, mister.

I rang the total, got his coffee and bagel, smiling on the outside and shooting angry glares at him on the inside, I said, "Enjoy your breakfast. Have a good day." I turned and fled to the back. I watched him leave, through the door that led to the back. He stopped once, shook his head and kept going. My heart was pounding. Why was I so worked up? It was the first time he had been polite to me. It was hard to wrap my head around it. I always knew cocky, bullying and cold hearted Edward. This was, still cocky, but friendly Edward. I liked his smile.

I hoped he didn't return anytime soon. His friendliness was messing with my carefully constructed wall and facade I had built around myself.

**A/N: A pounding heart? Wonder what that means? I'm a little stuck and I could use ya'll advice. Do I make it that Edward had a crush on Bella in highschool and simply just forgot about her over time? Or what do you think? Review please and maybe we'll see how he's going to act towards his 'angel' when meeting her again. :)**


	6. New start

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. I've been crazy busy at work and I'm going on vacation for a week. thanks for being patient with me. I hope this satisfy your hunger till I'm back. Enjoy;);)**

**SM owns all things twilight. I'm just making my own Edward/Bella story. **

Chapter 5

***EPOV***

Have you ever had a dream that seemed so real, you didn't know what to believe? I knew in my heart that the angel that saved me and the coffee girl were one and the same. The same shape of face, same eyes and the smell of strawberries. I just couldn't wrap my head around it. If she was the one that saved me, why didn't she say something that morning at the coffee shop? Why not try to claim the fame that came with saving a famous actor? She would become famous just through that act alone. I just couldn't understand. Anybody would have jumped at the chance to claim fame but not her. Why? Why not? Who was this strange, yet intriguing, beautiful girl? I wanted to know. I had to know.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. Display read 'Jessica'. My agent. I guess I have to talk to her eventually.

"Hey, Jess. What's up?" She's the one person I could trust not to try to get into my pants or wallet. Her partner Lauren was her world. I was surprised they hadn't tied the knot already.

"Edward, darling." Her greetings always change. "How are you doing?"

"Better every day."

"That's good." Her tone changed to business, "When can you meet me to discuss upcoming roles? Directors are asking me right and left when you're coming back to work."

I knew this would happen. Running my hand through my hair, I replied, "Guess I should have expected this, right?" She hummed her approval. "Are you free tomorrow morning sometime? I could bring coffee."

She laughed, "Don't spoil me. You know that's not gonna go over well with Lauren. But coffee sounds good. How about 8am sharp? My office."

"I'll be there. And Jess?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Tell Lauren hi and not to worry. I'm just with you for business."

She giggled, "I will tell her. She'll love it. See you tomorrow, Eddie."

"Don't call me that," I growled into to phone. She knows I hate that nickname. "See ya, Jess."

Her laugh was the last thing I heard as she hung up. Promising her coffee gave me another chance to visit the coffee shop girl. I just hope she's working tomorrow.

If there was one thing I learned from experiencing near death is that life is short. Make very minute count. The parties and chicks were now a dull memory and stale. I wanted meaning. Friends. Family. Love. I wanted something else than meaningless parties an faceless women. I was gonna change it, starting today.

SC-SC-SC-SC

After roaming around the house looking for something to do, I decided to call Emmett, my best friend and trainer, to see if he had time for a work out. Wandering around the house without anything to do, I'd go crazy. I had picked up all my clothes lying around. Maria only did the laundry if it was in the laundry basket. I learned that the hard way. I still loved her though.

Em picked up on the third ring and out of breath.

"What's up, bro?"

"Dude, what ya do? Run 5 miles to get to your phone?" I chuckled into the phone.

"Nah, just working out. Since your ass has been in physical therapy I had to keep myself in shape." I could hear him smirk into the phone.

"Yeah yeah man. You got time for a session? I need it and I'm going crazy in this big house alone."

"Of course. Come on down. Are you on a time schedule again? With Tanya?" He did not like her. I couldn't blame him. She was trouble.

"No! I said 'Adios' to her a few days ago." I still felt relieved for making that decision. I wanted a clean slate to start over and make better decisions in life.

"Oh thank God. She was not good for ya." The gratitude in his voice was audible over the phone.

I smiled, "Yeah, I know. Anyway, I'll see you in a few?"

"For sure." With that he hung up. Fucker couldn't even say bye.

Working out with Em was a challenge. He knew how to push my buttons. Physically. Which I needed badly. I was out of shape from months in the hospital. Sweating up a storm and feeling my muscles burn made me feel alive. This was my stress reliever.

However, my thoughts kept drifting back to coffee girl/my angel. I couldn't wait to see her. I was wrecking my brain on how to approach her about saving me from death that early morning. If she hadn't mentioned it, maybe she didn't wanna talk about it. Though, I wanted to know more about it. I couldn't just forget it.

Em, he may be an inner 5 year old, he was perceptive. He noticed me escaping into my head a few times. His brow furrowed and he'd give me a funny look but never said anything until the end of our session.

"Where's your head at?" His eyes held concern.

I raked my hands through my hair and blew out a breath, "I'm not sure, Em. It's all new and confusing to me."

"You can talk to me, you know?"

"I know, Em. Thanks." I took a deep breath, "At first I thought it was a dream. I dreamt of a girl pulling me out of my car before it combusted into flames. She had brown hair and smelled of strawberries. A dream, that's what I thought." I shook my head. I couldn't believe I was confiding this in him. I trusted Em but this probably sounded pretty ridiculous to him.

I looked at him but I saw no judgment in his eyes. He just nodded his head, urging me to continue.

"The crazy thing is, I don't think it was a dream. I think she's real. I believe I met her already."

"What do you mean, you think she's real?" He had confusion written all over his face.

"I mean that I believe I've met her and I'm pretty confident she's real. What I don't understand is the fact that she hasn't gone to the press with the info. She works at a coffee shop a few miles from my house and I went there the other day for coffee and she was my server. At first I didn't think much of it. She was friendly and not fan crazy. Didn't go ape shit crazy when she saw me. But when I left, I think I smelled strawberries. And the next night, I dreamt again about the girl pulling me from my car. They're the same. Brown hair. Brown eyes and she smells like strawberries." There! I spilled me guts to him. With my head in my hands I waited for him to laugh at me.

"Is she hot?" Seriously.

My head snapped in his direction, "Seriously, Em? That's what your concerned about? She's..." I contemplated my answer. "She's beautiful." I had never described a girl beautiful. This was a first for me.

"Wow. Edward Cullen using the word beautiful. Call the paps. This is front page news." He was having a riot. Asshole. I think I even growled at him.

"I'm serious, Em. This is not funny." I was getting up to leave. Screw confiding in him. I didn't have time for this. It was a mistake.

His hand clasped my shoulder and pulled me down to a sitting position again. That fucker is strong. I heard him take a deep breath beside me, "I'm just joking, man. Take it easy. And I believe you, Ed." I looked a him in surprise.

"Don't look so surprised." He smiled at me, "I saw the damage done to your car and I know for a fact you wouldn't have been able to get out yourself. So, I believe you when you say that someone pulled you out. It could even be this girl. Why don't you ask her about it? And the fact that she didn't go to the press, shows she has some dignity and self respect about her."

"Thanks Em. I think I will. I'm going back to the coffee shop tomorrow. I hope she's working." This truly showed that Em was my best friend.

I went home that evening with a lighter heart and better understanding of what to do concerning coffee girl. I was gonna ask her about saving me from my car and why she didn't go to the press with info like that.

SC-SC-SC-SC

I don't know why I was so eager to see my coffee girl but I was like an eager teenager on his first date.

It was still early when the taxi pulled up to the coffee shop. Since I couldn't drive another year, this was my transportation. The sun was just creeping its way up from the east. Not a lot of people busying around, yet. That meant a less chance of paparazzi roaming around. I breathed a sigh of relief at that. I couldn't stand the press. They just didn't understand their boundaries.

I looked into the glass window of the coffee shop and saw that my coffee girl was working. I didn't see any customers in the shop and she was sitting at a little table with papers strewn all over it, with her writing on a piece of paper. She had her bottom lip between her teeth and her brow was slightly furrowed. Cute. When did I think cute? Usually it was hot or smokin' hot. Cute was new for me.

I stood there watching her a little while. I was a creeper. Before she looked up and found me staring at her, I walked in. She must have been in deep thought because she didn't notice me. I walked slowly over to her and peered at the papers lying on the table. Resumes and what looked like a study guide to a final exam. She must be finishing up in college. I quickly surveyed her resume and saw she was an accountant. Good to know.

With my hands in my pockets, I cleared my throat. She jumped up and nearly fell off the chair.

"Oh geez. You scared me." She looked at me with a scowl on her face, hand on her chest and her brow furrowed deeper. Weird.

I smiled at her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I figured you'd notice me coming through the door but you were so engrossed in your paper, you didn't notice me. I'm sorry again."

"Yeah, ok." She walked behind the counter. "What can I get you today, Edward?" She knew my name. Of course she knew it. All over the tabloids.

"Coffee. Black. 3 sugars." I smiled at her. She was a sight to behold. What I didn't understand was the furrow in her brow and her eyes shone hatred and resentment towards me. Why? But she hid it well. She would make a good actress, I mused.

"So, Bella, accountant?"

"Yeah, finals next week." Nothing further. She said it with such an disinterest tone.

"Sounds interesting. What's after graduation?" I wanted to know about her.

Her head snapped up and with pure venom in her voice, she asked, "What's it to you?" So, not such a good actress.

I held up my hands in surrender. "Ok. Ok. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make conversation." What was with this girl. She radiated pure hatred for me. And I had only met her once before.

"I'm sorry, Edward. It's just..." she hesitated. "It's...complicated." Her eyes cast downwards. I wondered what she was hiding and how bad it was.

I stepped closer to her, "Care to elaborate?" It felt like a magnet was drawing me to her. I wanted to know her. I wanted to be closer to her.

Her eyes, cold, turned to mine. "Just a person from the past reappeared into my life. Someone I'm not very fond of and I can't do anything about it." She hesitated, looked down at the coffee she was handing to me, "Anyway, it don't matter. Here's your coffee. Have a good day." She turned and walked into the back room before I could say anything. Why was she so eager to get away from me?

I turned to leave but my eyes fell on the table full of papers. My eyes caught on to her resume and something else. Something familiar. It looked like a yearbook. I went closer, snatched up one of her resumes for further studying, and while doing so the yearbook came into focus. 'Forks High School 2008'. I blinked. Once. Twice. A third time.

Was I seeing this correctly?

It couldn't be?

Could it?

**A/N: Did you notice him calling her 'his' coffee girl? What ya think? I really appreciate all your reviews and feedback to what you think. I love reading them. Your thoughts and ideas. Keep 'em coming. :):)**


	7. Hopeful

**A/N: I'm so so sorry it took longer than expected to update. Work has been hectic. I've loved all your reviews. Keep 'em coming. **

**Most of you, or shall I say all of you, want Edward to grovel and believe me, Bella won't have it any other way. Now, let's see what's happening with her. **

**I don't own twilight. SM does, I'm just playing with her characters a little. ENJOY :):)**

Chapter 6

BPOV

Could this day or perhaps week get any worse? I've asked myself that question over and over and over again. This week started out pretty harmless, I'd say, the only fact dragging me down was finals were just around the corner. I couldn't wait to graduate but I also dreaded the fact of not being able to find a job. It's a cut throat business out there being an accountant. Especially with celebrities lining these city walls. Not that this city has walls. You get my point? I didn't care if I got a job a little accounting office. At least it would get me through the door in this business and I wouldn't have to move back home into my folks place. That I just didn't want.

On top of finals and job hunting, Edward made himself home in my head. Quite literally. He occupied my thoughts very often. Not the fact that he was a celebrity but the fact of his behavior. Why was he being so nice to me? Why didn't he remember me? It frustrated me. Every time I turned on the tv and his recovery made news, I wanted to punch out the tv. If I had possession of the remote, I'd change the channel.

At first, Alice got irritated at me for it but eventually she just stopped because I didn't listen to her. I had told her about Edward coming into the coffee shop and his nice flirty behavior and how I ran into the back. Her reasoning was that I was afraid to face him. I scoffed at her. Afraid? Me? Of Edward? Not a chance in hell. But I just couldn't let that go. Was I afraid to face him? If so, why was I afraid? I had overcome the past. I had no answer to all my questions.

The week dragged on. On Wednesday, Angela, my manager, called and asked me to open the next day. I agreed. I needed all the money I could get. It was gonna be difficult getting up in the morning with only 5 hours of sleep, but I didn't care. I took my study material to work. With opening the coffee shop at 5am, not a lot of people came through at that time. Just a few early risers and some celebrities that filmed into the early morning hours and needed a pick me up before going home or back to work.

That morning was slow. I sat at a little table at the back, in eye shot with the door and close and enough to quickly go back behind the counter if anything needed attention. Coffee was brewing, pastries in the oven and it was heavenly quiet. Perfect time and place to study. I was so engrossed in my studies that I didn't even hear the little jingle of the bell above the door when someone walked in. I just heard a throat clear.

I jumped from my chair, heart beating faster than a bullet train. I looked up to the person standing in front of me, ready to apologize when I came in eye contact with Edward. What was he doing here so early? My eyes quickly looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was after 6 already. Time sure went by quickly.

I was not prepared to see him again. With a scowl on my face, I answered his questions. Why he asked them I couldn't fathom. Until he asked about what I was gonna do after college. My facade fell for a short little while. What right did he have into my personal life? I gave him a short reply, gave him his coffee and again, fled into the back.

Alice was right, I couldn't face him because I was scared. Scared of what, I didn't know yet. All I knew was that this man brought out raw and painful memories from the past that I couldn't revisit.

I went home that night and told Alice about my encounter with Edward. She squealed at the fact that she was right and even asked if I could ask him for an autograph next time.

"Please, please, please Bella." I shook my head and glared at her.

"I won't do it, Alice. If you want an autograph so badly, ask him yourself." She pouted at me. Usually it worked. Not this time, Pixie. "I said No. NO."

Jasper sat laughing on the couch. He knew the charm Alice had and he found it so ridiculously funny when she used it on someone other than him. He became a blubbering idiot once she turned the charm towards him. When that happened, I laughed at him.

He also happened to know everything that happened with Edward. Not to the extent that Alice did but almost all of it. He never said much to it, mostly just shook his head at the stupidity of teenage boys. He's awesome like that.

Alice still had this crazy idea that Edward had a crush on me that's why he only showed up when I was working. Well that couldn't be true because since that morning he asked me about my future plans, I hadn't seen him. That was a week ago. Up to that point he was almost a regular. Maybe he finally realized that I wasn't worth it, or the fact that I didn't give a hoot about him, he sought somebody else out.

Strangely enough, even the press didn't know where he was. That was odd. Usually they documented his every movement and than proceeded to analyze it. But what do I care, right? Just the fact that he would appear out of nowhere and entertain my thoughts at random times during the day. Sure, that says I don't care.

A week later from our last encounter, I had mostly cleansed myself from him. Trying not to think about him, occupying myself with school work and searching for a job, I f got a call from a Ms. Stanley to come for an interview at a private firm. I hadn't heard about it but how bad could it be? As long as I didn't have to go back to dead beat Forks to live with my parents. I was so excited about it, I hurried home to tell Alice only to find her an Jasper going at it on the couch.

"Oh dear heavens. ALICE!" I quickly turned around. "Please tell me this hasn't happened before. I sit on that couch. I usually have my dinner there."

I heard rustling behind me, hoping they were getting dressed. "I'm sorry, Bells. It was heat of the moment. And yes this is the first time." I heard her huff, "You can turn around now. Nothing you've seen before."

"You, I've seen naked but I prefer not to see Jasper naked. Thank you very much."

"Hey! I'm not that bad to look at."He had the audacity to look hurt.

Alice comforted him, "I know baby. You're hot. Bella doesn't know what she's missing." His hurtful look turned smug. She turned towards me, "You're home earlier than usual. What's up?"

I gave her a mocking glare, "You say you would have finished on the couch if I hadn't busted in?"

She looked at me with a wicked gleam in her eyes, "Weeeellll... maybe."

I glared at her now in full, "Eww. Disgusting. Please restrain yourself next time better." She nodded. Jasper too. "Anyway, I came home early because I finally got an interview." I couldn't help my excitement.

Alice squealed and crushed me into her arms for a hug, "That's amazing Bella. Who is it?"

"None of them that I applied for. This is a private firm. More specially, it was only for one person. This would double as an accountant and also a personal assistant."

She had speculative look on her face, "You didn't ask who it was for?"

"No I forgot. I was just so excited to finally get an interview. I mean, how bad could it be?"

"When is your interview?"

"Tomorrow after school. Alice, finally somebody noticed me. I have to prepare. Help me find an outfit?"

She squealed again while jumping about 3 feet in the air. "Finally! All these years I wanted to dress you and finally you'll let me. This is the happiest day of my life." I think she forgot Jasper was standing behind her.

He cleared his throat, "What about me?" He looked like someone drove over his puppy.

"Oh baby of course meeting you is number one but getting to choose Bella's clothes is number one in fashion. Don't forget that." She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Just that statement made him happy. He's so whipped.

Alice turned back to me, clapped her hands, "Ok, we have a lot of work to do." Remind me again why I had to ask her? Oh that's right, cuz I'm an idiot.

"Alice go easy. This is only an interview."

"Yes an interview that could change your life. They'll take one look at you and hire you just because of your fashion sense." I could literally see the wheels in her head turning.

"One day at a time, pixie. This is only an interview and your job is to dress me professional, not slutty."

"Done and done. No worries, Bells, I've got you." With that she turned and hurried into my room and started rummaging through my clothes. I let her because trying to get in her way, is like telling the Tasmanian devil to stop. It don't work. I settled in beside Jasper to watch tv. It was a quiet evening just with a few times Alice groaning in my bedroom. My clothes did not meet her standard. I didn't care.

The next day, I hurried home after writing my last exam. Finals were finally done. I think I did fairly good. I studied my ass off. Today, hopefully, was the day that I'd have to tell my parents that I wasn't moving home. Alice had the entire bathroom vanity stocked with makeup, hair accessories and so on. I grabbed an energy drink out of the fridge and settled in to let her do her job. I closed my eyes and pretended not to get to anxious about the interview. Alice of course noticed and told me not to worry. She had a good feeling about this one. I hoped she was right. She dressed me a very business like pant suit, did light makeup and I was done. It was easier than expected. She really had listened to me when I said I didn't wanna be dressed like a slut. This was professional and it was still me. I gave her a hug as my thanks and she sent me off with an 'Go get 'em tiger.'

With my stomach tied in knots, I made my way to the address Ms. Stanley gave me. It wasn't that far. Just a 15 minute car drive, traffic willing. Rolling up to a gated house, I pressed the intercom button.

"Yes?" A female voice answered.

"Isabella Swan. I'm here to see Ms. Stanley."

No answer, just the gate opened. I drove in and parked my car behind a beautiful black Mercedes. I'm not a car person but this car screamed money.

Checking myself once more in the mirror, taking a deep breath, I made my way to the front door. Knocking lightly, the door swung open shortly after.

"Ms. Swan?" Before me stood a well groomed woman in her late twenties.

"Yes."

"Come in." She moved to let me in, "I'm Jessica Stanley. It's nice to meet you. Come this way."

She led me into an office with big oak desk facing the door and a big window behind it, looking out to a beautiful trimmed garden. It was a spectacular view. I saw a person sitting in the chair facing the window. Ms. Stanley told me to take a seat, went to whisper something to the person in the chair, gave me a smile and left. Now my nerves were really getting to me.

Slowly the chair turned around and I couldn't believe my eyes.

**A/N: So what think? of Alice? Of her and Jasper soiling the couch? Who could be the person in the chair?**

**I wanna try something. The next chapter is almost ready. Sooo...give me 30 reviews for this chapter and the next update will be sooner. **

**What ya say? Can we do it? Come on...you know you wanna...go on...click the review button. Give me some suga or salt, depending on how you like it. Thank you all dear readers of mine. :):)**


	8. Pains of the past

**A/N: THANK YOU so much for the reviews and the favorites to this story. I asked for 30 but only half that. I'll accept that. You guys rock. I have the best readers in the world. **

**So let's continue where we left off with EPOV. Enjoy;)**

Chapter 7

EPOV

If you would have asked me a week ago why I thought this was a good idea, I would have told you, 'Just because.' Today, I knew it wasn't. But than again, this wasn't my first 'brilliant' idea.

The look of distraught and hurt on her face...just thinking about it, made me tip back the bottle of scotch once more. The tears in her eyes threatening to spill over, the silent hiccups as she tried not to cry, made me pull on my hair to the borderline of pain. I should have seen it coming as soon as I knew who she was. I should have known it wouldn't be as easy as I thought.

Thinking back of her initial reaction to seeing me in the chair, made me go back over the entire week once more.

When I saw the yearbook lying there on the table in the coffee shop, I ran home to look for mine. I needed to know who she was and why I couldn't remember her from high school. All the way home, I scanned my brain to try and remember her. I drew a blank. Storming into the house, I went into my storage room in the basement and searched my boxes from high school.

After a 15 minute search, I finally located my yearbook. Quickly flipping to the grad section, I scanned each face and name for a Bella. Angela Weber was close but I knew this wasn't her. I went back and a name jumped out at me, 'Isabella Swan'. I studied her face. It looked like Bella's. It had to be her. I remembered that face. Memory after memory flooded my mind of her trying to hide in the back corner of the classroom. Running out of the school, hiding in bathrooms or behind her long hair. The scared look on her face told me everything I needed to know. I knew who put that fear in her eyes, the one that made her scared and the one who made her hide. Me! I was that fucking jock in high school that very chick wanted and every other guy feared. I also was the asshole to bully Bella Swan. I sank heavily to the floor. My hand buried in my hair. Oh dear heavens, what had I done!

Now I understood her behavior towards me. The cold hard stares. The dismissive words that we exchanged. I put that there. Me. And for the life of me, I couldn't think of as to why I would forget her? Why she had never said anything? And why would she have pulled me out of my car? Why? Why? Why?

I cradled the yearbook to my chest and rocked myself. Quiet tears ran down my cheeks because of this girl. The torture I had inflicted on her. The years of anguish in high school and yet she saved me. I did not deserve her forgiveness. I didn't even deserve to breathe the same air as she did.

Even though I knew all of this, I wanted to see her. Explain myself to her. But than again how do I explain years of pain that I inflicted on her? What reasons did I have. Thinking back, I couldn't think of any. She intimidated me in school. She was smart and the only girl there that didn't want to be with me. Never paid me any attention. Did that give me reason to torture her? Knowing what kind of a man/teenager I was, the only reason I could come up with was that I wanted her to fear me. Hell, even want me. I guess my only solution was to 'beat' it out of her. Figuratively speaking of course, not literally. I would never strike a girl.

Thinking back on the years of high school and early 20's, I was disgusted with myself. She was not the only one I had berated. Joyce in my freshman year of college. All she did was talk to me in the line of the cafeteria and I slammed her with only a few words concerning the baby fat on her face. What the hell was wrong with me? And she wasn't my last. The list kept compiling and compiling in my head.

Scrambling to my knees, I crawled over to a box, got out a pen and paper and started listing names. I needed to find these people to ask for forgiveness. It was the least I could do. This is where I had to start. My finish was gonna be Bella. She was my angel. I needed her somehow. I needed her to save me. Again.

That's how I spent my week. Tracking down these people of who I had inflicted pain upon and trying to apologize. Some didn't wanna hear it. Others forgave me right away and others hung up right after I said my name. I would try again. This wasn't finished. Thinking of how I would approach Bella, I knew I couldn't just walk up to her at her job and apologize. It would be public but it could also be very humiliating to her. I vowed that I would do everything in my power not to hurt her again.

That's how I came up with staging the interview. I saw her resume lying on my office desk and got Jessica to help me. She was reluctant at first until I promised to get back to work the following week. That was easy enough. I actually wanted to get back to work. The film I had been castes for was an action thriller and I was looking forward to it.

-SC-SC

One evening, while exercising with Emmett, I told him my idea.

He did not look impressed. "Dude are you serious? You're gonna stage an interview for a job and just apologize to her like that?" Ok, he definitely wasn't impressed.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that? I can't just go to her work place and say 'Hey Bella. I'm sorry for bullying you in high school. Please forgive me.' She would not like that." I was getting irritated at him. Why couldn't he just see it from my point of view?

He shook his head, "You do realize this isn't going to work either, right?"

"Why not?" I was curious.

Toweling off his face, he fixed his brown eyes on me and said, "If I know anything of women, and if she's anything like any other woman that has been scorned, she is not going to like this. You bullied her in high school and by what you have told me of her behavior towards you the few times you've met these last few weeks, she knows exactly what you did to her like it was yesterday. And with that being said, I hope she hands your ass to you." His brows furrowed, "What was your reason to bullying her like that in high school? What did she do to you?"

My hand made its way through my hair while I hung my head, "I honestly don't know. She was the only girl in school that didn't give a fuck about me. I guess I felt intimidated. I remember her tutoring me in math and I tried to get a reaction out of her but she wouldn't budge. I guess I saw it as a challenge." I felt such shame run down my spine confessing it out loud.

Em took a deep breath, "Why would she tutor you? You're smarter than anyone I know. Especially in math." He paused, "I'm glad I didn't know you back than. By what you told me about Bella, her character, I would have beat your ass for treating her that way. I'm surprised that nobody did."

Now I felt even worse. But I deserved all of it, "Em I was the biggest jock in that school. It was a small school. My parents were loaded and I guess everyone decided either be with me or against me. And being against me didn't work in their favor. Ask Bella."

"I do wanna meet her. I'm gonna have to stop by at that coffee place one day. She won't be able to help falling for my looks and charm." He stuck up his nose and puffed out his chest. He looked ridiculous.

Something inside me flared up and I saw red. I went up to him, nose to nose and pushed my finger against his chest, "Don't you dare!"

A smile started to appear on his lips, "Or what, E?" He was goading me.

I blinked. Or what was right. I had no claim on her. "Nothing. Forget it. You do what you want." I felt like I betrayed myself just saying those words.

He looked at me with his head tilted to the side when all of a sudden his eyes got big like saucers, "You like her, don't you?" I shook my head and started to back off. "Yes! Yes you do." He clapped his hands together, "Oh this is gonna be good. You have never had to work for a girl before. They all just came running. She must be something special." His hands went to his chest, just over his heart, "Oh Eddie. Finally Cupid got you too." His fingers swiped underneath his eyes like wiping away tears, "I'm so happy for you, Eddie."

That did it! I pushed against his chest, "I do not like her. Shut up!" He was getting on my nerves. I stormed into the locker room to change. I needed to get out of here. Em was hot on my heels.

"Just admit it, Eddie boy. You liiiikkkkee Bella." He was having too much fun with this. I was tempted to cover my ears and just sing la la la la until he quit.

This continued on till I just ran out to my car and sped off, leaving his laughing ass behind. I pounded my fist against the steering wheel. He was right. I did like her and that's why this was gonna be that much tougher to handle if she rejected me.

That's how I got here today, with Bella sitting across from me with a 'What the hell' look on her face.

"Edward?" She asked timidly. "What is this?"

I held out my hands in front me, "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know how else to get you to talk to me." In my head I was chanting, 'Please don't leave. Please don't leave.'

She looked around, "What's going on?" Her voice was taking on a sharp edge. She did not like this. Em was right. Stupid me.

Taking a deep breath, I started, "Last time I saw you in the coffee shop you had a yearbook lying on the table. I saw it while snatching one of your resumes of the table." Before she could interrupt, I continued, "I saw the Forks High school 2008 on it and I had to know who you were. I ran home and searched my high school stuff until I found it. I found you in it." I saw the light go on in her eyes. She was smart. But I needed to say my piece before I lost my nerve. I could feel the tears pricking in my eyes, "Bella...I am so so sorry for what I did to you in high school. I have no good reason for what I did or why I did it but I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

I saw the light dim in her eyes and be replaced with cold ones. Oh boy. "Forgive you? Why in the world should I forgive you?" Her voice was rising in volume by the second. "Do you have any idea of the hell you put me through?" She paused, "DO YOU?" She was full on screaming now. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. This was not going according to what I had planned.

She jumped up from the chair and bolted for the door.

I ran after her. "Bella. Please wait."

She whirled around, "Why? So you could torture me some more? I don't think so." She pulled open the door with so much force, I thought she would rip it from its hinges.

I continued after her, "Bella! I'm sorry. I was stupid and reckless and I took out on you which I know now I shouldn't have." She just shook her head and kept on going. "Bella I know it was you."

That did it. She stopped dead in her tracks. Just beside her car door. I slowly walked up to her and quietly said, "I know it was you that pulled me from my car a few months ago."

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "You're welcome."

Excuse me?

What?

Did I hear her right?

"What?" I had to make sure.

She turned to face me and with venom in her voice, said, "I said, 'You're welcome.'"

I gaped at her. That was it? No explanation.

Before I could ask, she asked me, "Do you remember Angela's 15th birthday party?"

I nodded. I remembered.

"Do you remember what game we played?"

I nodded again. Spin the bottle.

"When I spun, it landed on you." I could tell just rehashing this memory pained her. I nodded. "You know what you did?"

I hung my head in shame and nodded. Quietly I said, "I laughed and said that I wouldn't kiss your fish lips."

She took a deep breath like someone just stabbed her, "Yeah. That's how it all started. Afterwards you called me fish lips my entire high school years. You got Mike, Tyler and Eric to go along with it. And if that wasn't enough you started to pull my hair if I wouldn't look at you while passing you in the halls." Her words were so quiet they were barely audible. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She was silently hiccuping.

Silent tears ran down my cheeks. My heart was hurting so much. I had done this to her. I wanted to bury myself in the sand for causing her this pain.

I tried to reach for her hand but she jumped back as if she had been burned. "Don't you dare touch me you ass. You have touched me enough." With that she jumped in her car and sped off.

That's how I got here. Drinking myself into a stupor and trying not to destroy my entire house.

The door bell rang. Who could it be at this hour. Part of me wanted it to be Bella so I hurried to the door.

Swinging it open, I leaned heavily against the door and was met with a fist connecting to my face.

What the hell?

**A/N: Who could be at the door throwing punches?**

** This was difficult for me to write since I was bullied in high school. Imagine the pain Bella is experiencing with reliving all of these memories. **

**What did you think of the start of Edward's groveling process? How about Emmett? Or Bella's response to Edward?**

**Again, I ask for 30 reviews and I'll update faster. You guys rock. **


	9. Punch this

**A/N: SM owns all things twilight. I'm writing my own. **

**Again, I'm new at this so please be patient as I learn. **

**ENJOY;)**

Chapter 8

BPOV

Unbelievable.

That was the only word to describe his actions. Had he honestly thought that I would forgive him just like that? His tears and pitiful look? He was a good actor that's for sure. And to add insult to injury, he actually tried to touch me. I couldn't handle that, so I fled. If I would have stayed any longer, I would have punched him. I should have, I know but he's a rich man. He could easily come back with a law suit against physical assault. I wouldn't put it past him.

What stumped me the most was that he set up a fake interview just to crush me once more. I knew it was too good to be true. I mean, months after months sending out resumes with no reply and now all of a sudden a private firm wanted me. Private my ass. The nerve he had. Urgh, I hated him more just for doing that. I shouldn't have brought my yearbook with me to work. I don't even know why I did it. Why would I wanna relive those memories? Oh that's right, because I'm stupid. I love reliving high school because I get off on the pain of the memories. Notice the sarcasm?

Part of me was glad though that he finally knew who I was. Hopefully the frequent visits to the coffee shop would stop. I can't tell him not to buy coffee but at least find some place else. Who am I kidding? He probably gets off on the fact that he can torture me some more that way.

I had been surprised of my reaction towards him. I had always imagined how I would act towards him if I would ever see him again and the past would come up. I imagined us screaming at each other, calling names and what not all. But this was different. I kept calm. I was collected on the outside but on the inside I was kicking him around his driveway. Funny mental image. I cracked a smile amidst my tears.

I looked around and noticed I had stopped at my favorite place. I don't know how long I'd been driving but it brought me here. No better place to be. It would help get all the anger out. At least for now. I

grabbed my bag, took off my heels, threw them on the floor by my backseat and quickly put on my sneakers. It looked kind of ridiculous. Pretty pant suit and wearing sneakers. Hah, Rose was gonna have a field day.

The receptionist pointed me to the back room as soon as I walked in. She knew me. I knew of her since I was a regular. Rose was my personal trainer.

She was co-owner of this cool gym/fitness center with a sexy, long-legged and blonde hair body. She could easily be a model, not that she never got offers, but she decided to help women defend themselves.

Not a lot of people knew this about her but she was attacked when she first came to L.A. and luckily for her, her dad had taught her to defend herself so she got away. The bastard however didn't fair to well though. She gave him a black eye, made sure he never would be able to have kids, broke an arm and a leg. Police were so grateful to her because the thug had mugged and raped several other women and they hadn't been able to catch. So that decided Rose's career. She wanted to help women and opened this gym. She was also one of my best friends.

I found this place after a horrible day in school when Edward made it big in the movie business. That day just brought horrible memories to the surface and I needed to punch somebody or something. Preferably Edward but I knew that wouldn't be possible. At least not now. So I searched the web and found 'Rose's Kix.' I've been a loyal customer ever since. That was almost 3 years ago.

Besides Alice, she was the only other person that knew about Edward. Her opinions of him were not PG rated, let me say and I knew for sure, she would not like this. I sighed. Better get it over with so I could punch and kick the hell out of punching bag.

I spotted Rose filling out some kind of paperwork. It seemed like I got lucky since it looked like she just got done with one of her other clients.

"Hey Rose. How's you?"

Without looking up, she answered, "Hey sexy. Doing good. What brings you by?" Than she looked up, her eyebrows scrunched together and walked towards me, her paperwork forgotten. "What's wrong, Bella?"

'_I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry!' _I was pinching myself and repeating that phrase in my head. "Not much. I finally got an interview and it did not go well. Not at all."

Her head cocked to the side. She knew I was bullshitting. "Bella, I know you better than that. You don't cry. Not for nothing. You're not a crier. I know what, or should I say who, makes you cry. What happened?"

So I told her. I told her about the fake interview, of how Edward had apologized and his crocodile tears to go along with it. She got more pissed by the minute, I could tell but than something made her pause.

"What if he was sincere?"

Say what? "What the fuck? Him sincere? Rose, you know what he did. You know! Why would this be any different?" I was curious. I was so pent up with rage, I hadn't really thought about that.

She held up her hands in surrender, "Bella, calm down. I'm not trying to downplay the situation here. I'm just wondering if he has changed."

I looked at her like she had two heads, "He's Edward fucking Cullen! He has the world at his feet and girls lined up down the block. So again, what makes you think that?"

She turned and started walking to the changing room, beckoning me to come along, "Just think about it. Since the accident which was, what, almost 6 months ago, he hasn't been seen at any clubs, broke up with his girlfriend and has had no parties at his beach house. It kind of explains it. That accident was for him a wake up call." Was she serious? "It took him some time to realize who you were but once he knew he tried to make his past right."

She turned towards me and fixed her blue eyes on me, "Now before you go off on me, think about it. I'm not saying his actions in the past or even in the past few hours were honorable but to me it looks like he's trying. Think about it."With that she turned and went back into the gym to wait for me.

Questions were racing through my head. Could she be right? Could he have changed? What happened in that accident to make him wanna change? Could he be sincere? Would I be able to forgive him? Why did he do what he did in high school? What made him justify his actions?

My phone beeped, signaling a message and brought me out of my head. I didn't have any answers to all my questions. I wanted to believe he had changed but it was hard to. I didn't know him any other way but as the bully. I'd have time later to go over all of it in my head.

Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I checked my phone. Alice.

'_How did the interview go? Did you get the job?' -A _

I'd have to fill her in later. I didn't wanna do it over text.

'_I'll tell you all about it when I get home. I'm at Rose's now. Ttyl.' -B _

I threw my phone in my duffle bag and made my way to Rose. I was ready to beat the crap out of a punching bag with an imaginary Edward face on it scrunching in pain. That put a smile on my face.

Rose was busy texting on her phone when I got to her. Strange. Usually she never texted while on the job.

"Where's the fire, Ro?"

She looked up surprised and quickly put her phone back into her pocket. "Nothing. Just texting someone." She avoided eye contact with me. Double strange.

"Ro, now I know you're lying. What's up?"

She huffed, "Fine. I was texting my boy..." She cleared her throat, looked around and quietly whispered, "my boyfriend."

My hand clamped over my mouth. This was news. I was shocked. Rose had a boyfriend? She never dated. Not since the attack. This was huge! "Rose! You have a boyfriend? Who? When? How?"

"Ssssshhh! Quiet down, will ya? Nobody knows yet, except you and I'd like to keep it that way for a little while." Aww, knew who Rose could blush.

"We met a Trixies at few weeks ago. He's also in the training business. He kept nagging me for my name and number but I wouldn't budge. So, as I was getting ready to leave, he comes up and grabs my hand. I turn and pin him down. He just smiled at me. He fucking smiled and said 'I love a woman who can hold her own.' And we kind of hit it off. He walked me to my car. Kissed my hand and that was it. I ended up giving him my name and number. Tomorrow is our first date." I had never seen Rose so excited. This guy was a keeper.

"Does he have a name?"

She looked at me like I had two heads, "No he's just the guy. What do you think? Yes of course he has a name." She huffed. "It's Emmett."

I got ready to spar with a punching bag, "Good for you Rose. I'm truly happy for you." With that I started to beat this Edward punching bag. Honestly, I was a little jealous. Ever since high school, I didn't dare let myself date. I couldn't. Not that I didn't want to but I couldn't get over the fear. Tossing those thoughts out of my head, I concentrated on beating the shit out of this bag, aka. Edward. It felt so good and it made all the tension disappear. I was in for a good night sleep.

**-SC-SC- **

Walking into the door of my apartment, I was bombarded with Alice and her million questions.

"What happened, Bella? Tell me everything."

So I rehashed my days events again. She was livid and stormed around our apartment cussing and cursing Edward to the high moon. It was kind of funny.

I let her be and made myself ready for bed. I knew she would be calm come tomorrow.

That night I had a strange dream. I was standing outside of Edward's place with him. His hands cradled my cheeks. He looked so sincere and happy. His green eyes were sparkling. He moved closer to me and asked, 'Bella, can I kiss your fish lips now?'

I startled awake with a cold sweat. What the hell was that?

**A/N: What ya'll think of Rose? I wonder what she was texting Emmett?**

**Will Bella believe Edward has changed or not?**

**Let me know what ya think. :)**


	10. Truthful

**A/N: EPOV is difficult for me to write. I hope this will shed some light on why he was such an ass and the progress he's made in becoming better. **

**SM owns all things twilight. I'm just making my own story. ENJOY**

**(this one's for you m0t0b33. You're awesome)**

Chapter. 9

EPOV

My body fell heavily onto the floor. The bottle of scotch tumbled out of my hand and spilled its contents all over my entry way. That was the least of my worries. My nose was bleeding. I could feel my eye beginning to swell and my head was starting to pound.

Who the fuck was on the other end of that fist? All I saw was a streak of blonde and a booming laugh following the punch. I know that laugh.

I raised myself into a sitting position, wiping the blood from my nose and rested my elbows on my bent knees. I squinted at the people standing in front of me. Emmett and a leggy blonde. She was shaking her hand. So that's where the punch came from.

Wiping my nose again, I glared at Em, "What the hell, man?"

He backed off with his hands held in surrender position, "Don't look at me, man. I'm only the driver and wanted to see the show."

The leggy blonde walked up to me, squatted down in front of me and stared at me with her cold eyes, "Em has nothing to do with this. That," she pointed to my face, "was all me."

I cowered under her cold stare, "And who are you? What did I ever do to you?"

"To me?" She started to laugh, "I couldn't care less about you. That was for my best friend. You know her better as 'fish lips.' You ass." She paused, "I'm Rose, by the way."

I hung my head in shame. So that was what the punch was for. Now I actually wanted her to punch me again. Not for the physical pain but for the emotional and mental pain.

"Yeah, her. He name is Bella." She paused and started to pace, "What the hell is wrong with you? What made you think getting her here for a fake interview and apologizing would make it all better?" She came to stand still in front of me and pointed her finger at me, "You terrorized her the entire time in high school so that it made her afraid to date because of one of your groupies thought it would be funny to play with her. And here you are, hot shot Hollywood, and you think just one apology will make 4 years of torture disappear?" Why did the thought of Bella dating someone give me shivers? She took a deep breath and looked at me with those icy blues, "Well?"

She wanted an answer. Would my answer appease her? Would she believe me? I glanced at Em. He had a serious expression on his face like he also wanted to know my reasoning.

I thought back to my accident. Lying there in my car, not knowing if I was gonna live or die. The thought alone made me shiver. Coming that close to death, made me rethink my life and how I had lived mine. I looked back at Rose and figured, why not be honest?

"Because I'm an ass. And only just recently realized that my stupid actions have consequences. That almost dying made me see the error of my way and that life is short and I wanna make the best of it." I paused and looked into her eyes, "I know she regrets pulling me from my car. Hadn't it been for her, I wouldn't be here. And yes, I forgot who she was over the years but recent discoveries had me reliving my entire high school memories and what a fucked up asshole I was to her." I cast my eyes downward to my shoes and whispered, "I wanna make it right. I wanna show her that I'm not that jackass anymore. My resume isn't that great, I know. I know it's gonna take a lot on my part but I'm willing to try." I fidgeted and looked down again.

Her eyes got big about half way through my speech. "What did you just say?"

I got up and made my way into the kitchen wanting to wash the blood off my face, "Didn't you hear me?"

She started following me, Em hot on her heels, "The part about Bella pulling you from your car? What are you talking about?"

I turned to look at her, "You don't know?" She shook her head. "Bella was the one that pulled me from my car. If she hadn't, I'd be dead." I wondered why Bella left that part out when telling this blonde Godzilla about me.

She turned to Em, since he was being very quiet, "You knew?" He nodded and before he could respond, she turned back to me, "And what you're doing with her now is some way to earn your redemption? To make yourself feel worthy? That just means all this comes back to you."

How she came up with all this, was beyond me. Em was smiling behind her and tapping her shoulder.

She turned to him, "What?"

"You forgot the fact that he likes her. Like really likes her. Not crush like but..."

I cut him off, "Em! What the hell?"

Blondie turned back to me and stared. I don't know what she was looking for. "You like her?" I nodded.

"Why now?" I didn't know the answer to that, so I just shrugged. "

What makes her special now?"

I took a deep breath, "I think I'm finally am seeing her for who she really is. A beautiful girl with a good heart that I crushed all those years ago."

"Ok, I think I'm seeing it. What I don't get is your reasoning as to why you tormented her in high school?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "I was stupid. Rich kid, no siblings and I wanted the attention. My dad was married to his work as was my mother and I took that frustration out on Bella. I was a fucking teenager with a huge ass ego to boost." I held up my hand, "Before you say anything, I know now that was wrong. I may be late in realizing as to what damage I did but I have now and I wanna make it right."

Em looked shocked, "Mama and Papa C?" He loved my parents. And they loved him like their own son. But that is now. He didn't know them back than.

"Yes, Em. It's a long story. They wanted another child and they couldn't conceive, so there was some tension for a while. It's all good now. They worked it out. Don't worry." He let out a breath of relief.

I turned back to Rose, "I have no good excuses for what I did and if I could go back to high school, I'd kick my own ass."

"Ok. I believe you. At least what your saying, I believe that. But getting her here for a fake interview, that's low. How are you planning on making that right? She's a hard nut, thanks to you, and it's gonna take some time to get her to warm up to you."

I knew I had my work cut out for me but I had no clue what or how I was gonna go about it. What I could do to convince her.

I shrugged and looked at her defeated, "I actually wanted to offer her the job but it never got to that. And I don't know yet how to go about making this right. Any suggestions?"

Em shook his head but Rose looked deep in thought. "I think I might know what to do."

**A/N: So, what ya think? who thought Rose was gonna be the one delivering the punch? Are you any closer to forgiving him?**


	11. Graduation

**A/N: WOW. I mean WOW. You guys are amazing. The response I've gotten to this story, it blows my mind. So thank you. **

**Some of you don't like Edward, yet and some of you are warming up to him. He has changed and is continuing to change. I hope y'all stay with me in this process. **

**So let's see how Bella has been doing. ENJOY:):):)**

Chapter 10

BPOV

After the stunt Edward pulled, my emotions were running high. What Rose said the night after the fake interview kept playing in my mind. What if he really had changed? The Edward now that I saw was different but than again, he is an actor after all. My head wanted to believe it but my heart just couldn't.

Graduation was 5 days away. My parents were planning on coming down here and after grad, I'd be moving back with them. I just couldn't find a job. And quite frankly, I didn't really want to now. Alice threw a bitch fit when I told her to move in with Jasper like she had planned a long time ago.

"Bella, you can't move back. You hate that place." She was pulling out all the stops to get me to stay.

"Ally, I love you but I can't stay here. The job at the Coffee shop won't keep me afloat and I can't find a job specializing in my field. And yes I hate it there but what else am I gonna do? I'm not gonna be the one standing in your way of happiness."

She huffed, "Bella, come on. This isn't fair. You're my best friend. What am I gonna do without you?"

I smiled at that, "I'm sure Jasper could keep you company. Besides, you're practically living at his apartment already anyways. Now it's just gonna be official."

She tried again, "What about Rose? You could live with her." She looked so hopeful.

"I'm sorry, Al. That won't work either. With her new boyfriend, I just don't wanna be the third wheel." I hugged her close, "I appreciate you trying to find a way for me to stay, but there is none. I've already tried. Besides, what better way to face my past than to move right back where it started."

She nodded, "I understand that. But you'll have no one there to support you when things get too bad."

I smiled again, "I'm a big girl. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me."

She looked at me with sad eyes, "We'll keep in contact though, right? Text every day. Call as often as possible. Email, IM, Facebook."

"Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way," I laughed.

She jumped up, "Ok. Gotta go. Plan your goodbye party along with our graduation party. See ya." And with that she was out the door. Her and Rose had been acting all kinds of secretive the last week and it was starting to irritate me. They were planning something and I'm sure I wouldn't like it.

I went back to packing up my stuff. I had an early shift tomorrow, my last one. I was kinda happy about it, but I would miss this city. It was so full of life, you just couldn't help but love it.

While I was packing, my mind kept wandering back to my confrontation with Edward. He had seemed so sincere with his apology. The hurt and anguish in his eyes were hard to miss. If he was acting, he was doing a damn good job. But than what Rose said kept mingling in between. There was no mistake on who he was in high school but this was different. Could she be right? But than again what made him change? Why now? I still didn't understand his actions in high school. When I thought about it, I never gave him the time to explain himself. I was so hurt by the stunt he pulled, I ran out of there. I had been so excited for the interview. It would have meant that I would have been able to stay here and not go back to Forks. But it had been all a hoax. I hated him for doing that. I hated him for making me doubt that he was a bad guy. That it made me question myself. I hated the fact that he kept appearing in my dreams or even during the day he'd pop up in my mind.

Turning up the radio, I focused my attention on packing. I'm pretty sure he was gonna haunt my dreams at night anyway.

-SC-SC-

Graduation was tomorrow and my parents just got here yesterday. They were staying at the Super 8 a few blocks from the university. It was the Hilton but on a cop's salary they couldn't afford much more.

My mom had been all hugs when they arrived at the airport. I hadn't seen them since Christmas and I only realized how much I missed them when I saw them at the airport.

We went out for supper that evening and mom wouldn't shut up about me finding a man.

"I'm just saying sweetie, you're 23 years old and the last time you had a boyfriend was in high school. And only for a month." Why won't she just drop it?

"Mom, I haven't had time to date. School's been busy and with job hunting, there's not much time to do anything else. Besides, weren't you the one that told me not to hurry?"

Dad smiled at me and looked to mom for her answer, "Yeah, Renee. Didn't you say that to her when we dropped her off at the airport?"

Mom looked between the two of us and narrowed her eyes, "Oh you two," and swatted my dad on the arm. "Yes I did say that but that was 4 years ago. I'm not getting any younger and I wanna be around when the grand kids start to show up."

Dad laughed and I groaned, "Mom you just said I'm 23 years old. And your only 46. What's your hurry with grand kids?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Nothing. I just miss having a baby in my arms. You know your father and I couldn't have more kids, even though we wanted to, so you're my only chance in ever holding a baby again."

Dad put his arm around her and hugged her to him, "I know sweetie but pressuring Bells won't make it go any faster."

She looked to my dad, "I know." She turned to me, "I'm sorry sweetie. It's none of my business and when you do decide to get married and have children, I want it to be with the man you love. Just like I did." Dad kissed her on her temple and she smiled lovingly at him.

Witnessing the love my parents had for one another made me realize how lucky I got. Most of my friends parents were divorced or only had one parent and they talked about how much they wanted their parents together. How the idea of love was just a dream or fantasy. This, right here with my parents, made me believe in love.

Our dinner went pretty smoothly after that. My mom only had a little too much wine and dad had to practically carry her back to my car. Worst of all was when she started groping my dad. That was something I did not need to see and I sped towards their hotel. I'd have to pour bleach in my brain when I got home.

-SC-SC-

Graduation went pretty smoothly. I dressed in a comfortable yellow sundress since it was 85 degrees. The only disturbance was that mom cheered way to fucking loud along with Alice. I turned red as a tomato but loved them to death for it.

Afterwards we all went for lunch at Taylor's Steakhouse. My dad's treat and he wanted steak. Rose and her boyfriend, Emmett, joined us. Em, as he liked to he called got a long great with my dad. Rose and Alice were right away adopted by my mom. She kept gushing on how she always wanted 3 daughters and now she had them. Rose and Alice kept whispering about something but when asked both just said it was nothing. Em kept glancing at me and smiling. What was that all about?

When parting ways, my parents to explore the city, and us younger kids to the party that Alice and Rose planned, Em and my dad swapped contact information all the while planning a fishing trip. It truly was a great day.

Mom and dad promised to pick me up in 2 days for our trip home, since most of my stuff had been shipped already, and told me to have fun with friends these last few days.

Rose turned to me with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "Alright Bells. Close your eyes and turn around."

"What for?" See? I told you I wouldn't like it.

"It's called a surprise. Now do it!" There was no room for argument when she used her power voice.

"Yes mother," I said and obeyed.

A black scarf covered my eyes, "Can you see anything?"

"No."

"Good. Now let's roll people."

Em laughed beside me, draped his arm over my shoulder and said, "Isn't she great?"

"Sure whatever you say, gorilla."

He laughed, "I like you, spitfire." With that he guided me into a car.

We drove for a little while. Whoever was driving was making a lot of turns just to throw me off. Finally we stopped. Em was the one who took my hand and guided me, making sure I didn't trip over air.

Alice was the first to speak, "Bella, this is your last day here with us and we wanted to do something for you that showed how much we care. Now, I know you might not like it at first, but trust me, it will all be ok."

Why did she sound so worried? I was starting to freak out. "What is it?"

Rose and Alice each took one of my hands. Rose spoke first, "Answers."

Alice was next, "A chance to start fresh."

She took off my blind fold. I squinted at first but than I saw where we were.

I turned to my friends, "What are we doing here?"

They started pulling me towards the door. Rose answered, "You'll see. Come on."

**A/N: what ya think? **


	12. Graduation continued

**A/N: Let's continue. This is another BPOV. It just made sense in my head this way. ENJOY :):)**

Chapter 11

BPOV

All three had big smiles on their faces as they dragged me into Rose's Kix.

"Guys, if we came here to get a work out in, I didn't bring my gym clothes."

Alice laughed, "No, silly. This has nothing to do with the gym. Well, maybe a little bit. Come on, you'll see."

Rose turned on the lights and ushered me to the right. Weird, I hadn't see that there before.

"Rose, what's going on? You're expanding or something?"

She unlocked the door to the office and pushed me in, "Something like that."

I was new, I could tell. Maroon walls, a big oak desk with a brand new desktop on top of it. Filing cabinets along the far wall behind the desk, leather chairs in front of the desk, a black leather couch lined the opposite wall from the filing cabinets and scattered paintings hung on the wall. Also a massive window overlooking the entire gym floor. You could look out but not in.

I spun around taking it all in. "Rose this is amazing. What's this got to do with all the secrecy?"

She took Emmett's hand and stood in front of me. "We decided to merge our businesses, since we're in the same field."

I went to hug them but she stopped me, "That's not all." Alice giggled in the door way.

Em and Rose both got down on one knee in front of me, holding out a blue velvet box in front of the with a key inside, "We want to hire you to do the book keeping. This will be your office." Together they said, "Will you do us the extraordinary honor of becoming our in house accountant?"

My hands clasped over my mouth, I looked between both of them. They looked sincere. I looked to Alice, who just nodded and smiled.

"You can stand up now." I felt really weird being the center of attention.

Em smiled at me, "Not before you give us your answer."

I started to think. This would be what I wanted. But than again my stuff had been shipped back to Forks. Oh God, what about my parents? As if heard me, my phone started to ring.

"Mom?" I answered.

"Hi sweetie. How do you like your surprise?" I heard my dad in the background telling her to put it on speaker.

I was shocked, "You guys knew about this?" How could they? I thought they wanted me to move back with them.

"Of course we helped. Alice contacted us about a few months ago saying that you had no luck finding a job and that you dreaded moving back. Rose also was there and we hashed this out together. It took some careful planning but we did it just in time for your grad. What do you think?"

What did I think? I looked to Alice who had a sheepish smile on her face. I could tell she did not regret this. Than I looked to Rose who was still kneeling on the ground with Emmett. She looked back at me with hope in her eyes. She really did want this. Emmett just smiled his dimpled smile at me and nodded.

I turned my attention back to my parents on the phone, "I thought you guys wanted me to move back to Forks?"

My dad answered, "We know you have never liked it there. You only tolerated it for us when I got the job as Chief of Police. Now it's your turn. You love this city and your mother and I want you to be happy."

I was gonna cry, I knew it. This was the best graduation gift and to know my parents supported me, was the icing on the cake.

"I am happy. So happy. Thank you guys. This means the world to me," I sniffled into the phone.

"Bells, be happy and enjoy your graduation present," my fathers gruff voice sounded over the line. I could hear my mom sniffling in the background. "We'll see you tomorrow." With that he hung up.

I turned back to my awesome friends and nodded.

"Is that a yes you'll take the job?" Rose asked expectantly.

"Yes! Yes, I'll take it." With that Rose flung herself at me and was soon joined by Alice and Em.

I remembered than that I had no place to live and all my stuff was back in Forks.

I pulled back from our group hug, "Guys, even though I love this, where am I gonna live? What about..?"

I got interrupted by my pixie of a friend, "Don't worry. Your stuff is at Rose's place and that's where you're gonna live."

"What? No! I can find my own place." I did not wanna be the third wheel again between two love birds.

Rose grabbed me by my arms and shook me slightly, "None sense. You're living with me and that's final. I've always wanted a sister."

"What about Emmett?" He was busy getting out a bottle of champagne.

Hearing his name, his head turned to me, "I got my place and if Rosie wants some lovin', we'll just use my place." He winked at Rose.

Rose glared at him but I could see the smile forming on her lips and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, babe. What was that for?" He rubbed the spot on his head and pouted towards Rose.

"Nothing. Just wanted to. I'll kiss it better later." Now she winked at him.

"Promise?" He was so giddy it reminded me of a small child. Rose just nodded.

Alice and I watched them interact when Alice turned to me, "See problem solved." With that she turned to Em, "Now pop that sucker. I want some bubbly." We all laughed. Rose turned up the music and that's how we celebrated my graduation.

-SC-SC-

Around 10pm, the alarm let us know that someone else was entering the gym. We all quieted down and stared out the window. Edward just walked in. Why would he be here?

I looked to my friends and Em was the only one who looked guilty.

"Em?"

He fidgeted, "I'm sorry, Bella. I promised him a work out. The role he's playing in his new movie requires him to be more buff and tonight was the only time this week he would have time. I'm sorry." He was rambling. So cute for such a big guy.

I knew this wasn't my gym and I needed to put on my big girl panties and face him. I couldn't let him rule my life any longer. It was time to let it go. Today was not only my graduation but also the day I would let go of the past. I would forgive, but not forget, and move on.

I took a deep breath, "It's fine. You do what you gotta do and once you're finished, we'll still be here." My heart was pounding in my chest. It had been 4 years since I shared the same air as Edward, besides the fake interview.

"Thank you! I'll make it quick." With that he was out the door.

Us girls kept on talking and watching through the window. Em sure knew what he was doing and it looked like he made Edward work a little extra tonight. Every once in a while, I saw Em look this way and wink. This was also his graduation present to me. To make Edward sweat a little more.

About half way through their work out, Edward took of his shirt to wipe off the sweat.

Rose and Alice pretended to fan themselves beside me.

"Hm, hm, hm, that boy sure is fine," Rose panted. "Is it getting hot in here?"

Alice happily agreed, "What do you think Bella?"

"I think he needs to go." I wouldn't let his good looks affect me.

"Come on Bella. You're seeing what we're seeing. You gotta agree he is a nice piece of man." They both looked at me expectantly with star struck smiles on their faces.

I turned back to watch Edward lift the weights. His muscles, so defined and sweaty, bunched under the pressure. His eyebrows scrunched together as he exhaled. His hair damp from the sweat. He was good looking in his own element.

"Alright he looks good. For a jackass," I told pixie and Blondie.

They cheered, "That's all we needed to know."

Their noises were heard by the guys and I saw Edward pointing our way and talking to Emmett.

Emmett said something that made Edward's head snap our way and it looked like he was searching for something. He got up from the weight bench, still talking to Emmett and started heading this way. I saw Em mouth 'Sorry.'

"What's he doing coming this way?" I asked bewildered.

Rose placed her hand on my shoulder, "Calm down. We've got you. He won't hurt you."

I took a deep breath and nodded while my heart was going in overdrive. My breath coming out in little pants.

The door opened and there he stood, all sweaty and without a shirt. His eyes quickly scanned the room and landed on mine.

"Bella." His velvety sad voice rang in my ears. In his eyes was so much sadness and guilt, it nearly broke my heart. Nearly!

"Can we talk?"

**A/N: (hides behind a corner) Please don't kill me. They needed to meet again sometime anyhow. I just made it sooner than later. :)**


	13. Apology

**A/N: SM owns all things twilight. I'm just writing my own. **

**I'm loving the response I'm getting to this story. You're the best. Thank you guys. Here's another chapter. ENJOY:):)**

Chapter 12

EPOV

The week following Rose punching was hectic. The producers to my new movie did not like it that I showed up with half my face blue. The make up artist sure grumbled the entire time while trying to cover it up. I tuned her out. I deserved that punch and than some. Bella had great friends judging by how Rose stood up for her.

Jessica laughed her ass off when I met her the next day to discuss future magazine interviews, photo shoots and other film options.

As I walked into the door of her office, she cracked up. Her assistant had been barely able to cover up her laugh. This was starting to bruise my ego.

"Eddie, what the hell happened to you? That girl got a mean right hook, eh?" She laughed while pointing at my face.

I scowled at her, "I'm sure she does but this wasn't her."

"Well who else has you on their hit list?" She could barely contain her laughter.

"Hit list. Funny. No, this was her friend named Rose."

"Rose?" She looked at me questionably.

"Yeah, remember Emmett? My trainer?" She nodded. "His girlfriend and soon to be partner in business. Also Bella's best friend."

She nodded, "She did a number on you as it looks. I'm sure you deserved it."

I glared at her, "I thought you were supposed to be on my side?"

She held up her hand in surrender, "I am. Calm down. But before I left your house I heard a little of the conversation between you and this Bella girl, who by the way is hot." She fanned herself. "And by the sounds of it, you did a number on her in high school. So again, you deserved it."

I scrunched my eyes shut, pinched the bridge of my nose, ow that hurt, and exhaled, "Yeah, I know that better than anyone. Can we get on with business now?"

"Of course." With that she put on her glasses and looked to her computer screen.

2 hours later I left her office with my life mapped out until Christmas. Photo shoots were postponed until my face looked normal again, thank you Rose, which meant a lot of interviews were postponed too. Mostly what I had to do was a few interviews and continue filming. Fairly easy and relaxed.

Last few years, I had spent Christmas here, partying with James, instead of going home but from this year forward, I was going home to spend it with my family. I missed them.

I called my mom telling her that I was coming home for Christmas, even though it was almost 6 months away.

She shrieked into the phone, "Oh honey. I'm so happy you're coming home. We have missed so much." She was starting to cry. Couldn't have that.

"Mom, don't cry. How's your garden?" She loved to garden. After her and dad worked things out, she only did part time working and spent most of her time in her garden or visiting patients at the hospital. Or visiting my dad. I did not want to think about that.

She rattled on about how her garden was in full swing. Tomatoes, cucumbers, lettuce and what not all, she prattled on about it. It made me smile how passionate she was about it.

"Honey? How are you doing?" There it was. I knew she would ask that.

"I'm good mom. Doctor cleared me about a month ago and I've been exercising regularly and I'm off my meds." I hoped that eased her mind.

"That's great honey. But that's not what I meant?" I knew that tone. "How are you doing emotionally. Dealing with your accident?"

Right, she wanted to know that. "I'm good. Some nights I still have nightmares but in most of them now, an angel comes to rescue me." Ok that was a little much information but it was out there now.

"An angel, huh?" She asked teasingly.

If only she knew. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" I ran my hand through my hair.

She hummed her yes. She probably thought I was crazy. We talked a little bit more until I noticed the time and realized I still had my appointment with Emmett.

"Mom, I gotta go. I have an appointment to get to." I was running out the door with my gym bag in hand.

"Oh, ok. We should do this more often. I miss my baby." She did not like goodbyes.

"We will, mom. Say hi to dad and I'll talk to you later, ok? I love you." I said while starting my car.

"We love you too, baby. Be safe out there, ok? Bye." With that she hung up.

I sped towards the gym. Em was gonna kick my ass if I was late.

My thoughts drifted to Bella. What was she doing now? Would she ever wanna see me again? I knew the answer to that one. How could I get her to listen to me? I know I didn't deserve it but I so wanted to be worthy of her. I didn't want her to regret pulling me from my car.

Walking into Rose's Kix, Em came walking towards me out of an office. That's new.

"Hey, man. What's that?" I asked him. Why is he so dressed up?

"New office. Nothin much." Very dismissive with his answer. "Let's get to to it. I'm gonna go change and meet you out here." With that he headed into another room.

I went to change and met him on the gym floor. Like I guessed he was making me work for it today.

Finally, I asked, "What was with the fancy clothes? Having a party or something?"

His eyes glanced towards the new office window and I thought I saw him wink. Was someone else here?

"Yeah, something like that. A friend graduated today and we decided to party here." Again, he was being dismissive.

"What friend?"

"A friend of Rose."

My mind started to go into overdrive. Could it be? Did she graduate today? Was she here?

I heard laughter coming from the office and I stopped. "Em, what's going on? Is Bella here?"

He looked at the office again, his expression sad and I had my answer. She was here. "Em, I need to see her." I got up from the weight bench.

Em took a hold of my arm, "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Yes it is. I need to make this right. She was to listen to me." I yanked my arm from his grasp and walked to the office.

Walking through the door, my eyes quickly scanned the room and landed on those chocolate brown one that haunted me dreams at night.

"Bella." I couldn't help the sadness that overtook me by seeing the fear in her eyes. "Can we talk?"

Rose went to hug Bella and whispered something in her ear, that made her nod. The short one came up to me.

"I'm Alice. Bella's other best friend." Than she pointed a finger at me, "Make this right or I will have my way with your balls on a cheese grater. Got it?"

I didn't doubt that for one second. I swallowed and mentally cupped my balls, "Yes ma'am." She nodded and left.

I looked back at Bella, who apparently hear shortie, and smiled. God, I loved that smile.

Rose came up to me, "I second what Alice just said. By the way, your face looks great." She left laughing.

I turned back to Bella who had a look of worry on her face. "What did happen to your face?"

I waved my hand dismissively, "Nothing I didn't deserve." It was off to a good start. She wasn't screaming but it was too early to make any assumptions.

Her facial features changed back to blank and crossed her arms over her chest. I was trying hard not to stare at those subtle breasts.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" Straight to the point.

I ran my hand through my hair, "I wanted to apologize for the interview." She went to interrupt but I held up my hand to silence her, "Please. I need to say this. Please."

She exhaled, "Ok. You have 5 minutes." Good enough.

I started to pace. How could I say this without sounding like a selfish prick.

"I don't exactly know where to begin." I was nervous.

"At the beginning, would be nice."

I could do that, "I was a stupid kid in high school. My parents couldn't conceive after me and that caused a rift in their marriage and I didn't know how to deal with it. So I took it out on you. I know that wasn't right. I knew even back than but all I wanted was the attention. I didn't get it at home so I looked for it. I have no way to justify my actions and I'm sorry. I was a stupid ass jock and if I could I would go back and kick my own ass. Bella, I know forgiveness has to be earned and I wanna earn yours. And I also know it's gonna take time and I know for what I did to you it's gonna take a long time. I'm fine with that. I just wanna be worthy of your redemption." I took a deep breath and looked at her. She had unshed tears in her eyes, "You could have let me die and I wouldn't blame you for it if you did. But you saved me. Because of you, I get another chance and I wanna make the most of it. Starting with you."

I took a step towards her but she backed up. "Eric Yorkie."

I hung my head in shame. I knew what that name meant. Being the sick twisted fuck I was in high school, Eric came up with the idea of dating her and than dumping her. For fun. God, I hated myself.

"Bella you have to understand one thing. It was his idea but I went along with it. I know that doesn't make it any better but it's the truth. And I'll hunt him down and kick his ass even now. I am so so sorry."

She was full on sobbing now. I wish she would let me hold her. I tried again. I took another step forward and this time she didn't move. Progress.

She hiccuped, "Do you know why he dumped me?" I shrugged. He had told me she was a bad lay.

"I'm guessing he told you that I slept with him and that it was bad." I nodded. "That's a lie. He dumped me because I wouldn't sleep with him. But the next day, rumors were going around that I would put out for anyone."

She started to pace, "And you fueled the rumor. Laughed at me as you walked by in the halls. Your sick girlfriend wrote '_whore_' on my gym clothes and she even tried to accuse me of sleeping with you." She stopped in front of me and pointed her finger at me.

I took a hold of her elbow, a shock rang through my body as I touched her. Not a electrifying shock but something deeper. I could feel it stirring in my head. I heard her gasp and my eyes flew to hers. What was that? Did she feel it too?

"I had no idea she did that. I am sorry for all of that. I know it is all my fault and I'm standing here today begging for your forgiveness." I went to my knees in front of her. "Bella, I know I made your teenage years hell. Even now I can see the affects of it in you. And I apologize for it. I am so sorry. For all of it. Eric, Leah and mostly myself. Can you forgive me? If not now maybe in the future?" I grasped her hands and the current flowed even stronger now.

"Edward, get up." I shook my head. "Please get up. You look ridiculous."

I fixed my eyes on hers, "No, I am exactly where I'm supposed to be. It's long overdue but I'm here now. And I'm not getting up until you give me your answer."

She looked like she was thinking it through. I waited. My knees were starting to protest but I didn't care. Without thinking, my thumbs started to massage the warm, smooth skin of her hands. She was so soft. I started to wonder if she was soft everywhere. _Not the time,_ I thought to myself. So I just watched her. She was beautiful in her yellow sundress. Hair falling over her shoulders. Pouty lips that begged to be kissed. My heart did a double tap at the thought of that. Did I want to kiss her? Yes. Would she want it? Probably not. Would she ever let me? I don't know.

Her eyes met mine, "Edward, I forgive you now. Tomorrow I'll have to do it again and the next day again. I see that you have changed and I wanna believe that it's permanent but my heart isn't there yet. My head believes you but my heart is the one that needs the most healing now."

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Thank you sounds too cheap to say but it's the only one that I got. So thank you. I will make sure every day that I'm worthy of your forgiveness." I got up, grabbed her and hugged her to me. She yelped in surprise.

At first she didn't hug me back, but I didn't care for that. I got to hug her and it was amazing. I felt her demeanor change after a little while and she hugged me back. My heart again did a double tap. She was hugging me back!

"You stink," she whispered after a little while.

I realized than that I was still in my gym shorts, no shirt and sweat covering my body.

I let her go and chuckled, "I'm sorry. I got carried away." A deep crimson blush covered her cheeks. So beautiful.

"It's ok." She turned to hide her face behind her hair when I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Don't hide. You're beautiful. And I should have done this at Angela's birthday party. It's long overdue." With that I pulled her towards me and kissed her.

**A/N: Oh oh. How is Bella gonna react? What ya think? Don't kill me. (Hiding behind my hair now)**

**reviews are better than sweat covered sexy Edward...;);)**


	14. Apology continued

**A/N: SM owns all things twilight. I'm just writing my own. **

**You guys are the best. Thank you all so much for your feedback. You made my day. **

**Here's Bella's reaction to the kiss. ENJOY :):)**

Chapter 13

BPOV

His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance and I let him. His tongue touched mine and sparks ran down my spine and settled between my legs. We battled back and forth, tasting each other. I think I even moaned which spurred him on even more. His lips so soft, yet urgent on mine. His hands cradled my head like I was gonna break. My heart was beating in double time. And his smell, oh god, beneath the sweat, he smelled amazing. Like sunshine. Musky and yet earthy. This was getting out of hand. My hands buried themselves in his hair. So silky soft.

_Did he just groan?_ He was getting turned on by that.

_Why am I still kissing him? Why am I kissing him at all? Why does he have to be so good at it?_ My better half was screaming at me to stop this.

_Where is my dignity_? That did it! I jerked back from him. I would not let him affect me this way. It was wrong. So wrong.

"Bella?" His confused voice brought me back. I looked at him. His eyes hooded with lust and yet something else. Want, maybe. Need but the most prominent one was longing.

I stepped back while shaking my head. He stepped forward towards me. His hand reached for me and I snapped.

I drew my hand back and slapped him across his left cheek.

'_Slap_.'

The noise rang through the office. His head jerked to the side and his hand flew to his cheek.

His eyes met mine, wide, hurt and confused. "What just happened?"

I turned around and hung my head, ashamed. This never happened to me. I didn't act so irrationally.

"You need to leave, Edward." My voice sounded foreign to my ears.

"Bella," his quiet voice was right behind me. "Talk to me."

I whirled around, "What's there to talk about?" My voice was back. "You overstepped the lines! It's one thing that I forgive you but that doesn't give you the right to kiss me." The last part came out a whisper.

His hand ran through his hair, which I noticed was a nervous habit of his, and his eyes fixed on mine, "I don't know what came over me. I just had the thought of kissing you, your red pouty lips and..." It looked like he was searching for the right answer, "And I just did. I wanted to." His hand reached for my arm and I flinched back.

He had wanted to kiss me? Why? Why now?

"Why now?" I don't know why I wanted an answer. I just did.

He took a deep breath, his hand again going through his hair. "Because I just recently discovered how beautiful you are. Inside and out. And I became intrigued by that. It drew me to you."

Was he spouting some kind of line from one of his movies? How was I to believe this was true?

"Be as it may, it can't happen again." That sounded like a lie to my own ears.

He looked hurt, "Why not?"

_I will not let him affect me_, I chanted over and over in my head. "Because I don't like people like you." He flinched like I struck him again.

"People like me? You mean actors?" His voice was a growl of a whisper now.

I morphed my face into a blank state and answered, "Yes, exactly. You get everything you want and when not satisfied with it anymore, you toss it aside. I'm sorry," I paused, "Well, I'm not sorry, I'm not gonna be another notch in your bedpost."

His eyes took on a fierce glare, "That's not why I did it. And contrary to what you believe, I'm not like most actors out there."

"How can I believe that when I read story after story in some newspaper or tabloid of you parading a different girl around almost every weekend?" This argument was becoming heated.

I could tell he was mad, his eyes a darker green than before, "If you would have looked closely, you would have seen that was over 6 months ago." He started to pace, his hand pulling at his hair again, "God, Bella, my accident changed me. Yes, I was that way before but I'm trying to make it right. Change." He turned back to me, his eyes pleading with me to believe him.

I leaned against my desk and crossed my arms over my chest, "How can I believe that? I've only seen this decent guy you talk about just now a few minutes ago. I don't know any different."

His eyes were fierce on mine, "I guess I'll have to prove you wrong." With that he turned to leave.

At the door he stopped and without looking at me, he said, "Good night Bella." Than his eyes turned to mine, "Thank you for your forgiveness. But I'm not sorry I kissed you." And out the door he went.

I doubled over, steadied my hands on my knees and took several deep breaths, trying to steady my rapid heart beats. My hand reached up to my lips, still feeling the tingling sensations of his kiss. I still couldn't believe I let him kiss me and that I had kissed him back.

Just than, Alice and Rose came storming through the door. Both came to my side and half hugged me.

"What happened? He ran out of here like a man on a mission?" Rose asked. Both of them looked at me curiously.

So I recounted the entire story. Of how he knelt in front of me, apologizing. Both girls had a look of awe on their faces.

Alice was bouncing on the heel of her feet, "That's so sweet. What did you say?"

"I forgave him. I need to move on and what better way than letting go of the past and starting fresh." Edward's breath had smelled fresh. I blushed at that thought.

Rose cocked her head to the side, "What's got you blushing so badly?" Damn, traitor blush. I just shook my head, hoping they'd let it go. Wishful thinking.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me, "I know you Bella and you don't blush just for nothing. Either you're embarrassed or excited. Which is it?"

I bit the bottom of my lip and looked at both of them, a crimson blush covering my overheated cheeks. Should I confess my moment of weakness? That I had let him kiss me?

"Spill, Ms. Blush." Rose was using her authorities voice. No arguing there.

I looked to the floor and quietly whispered, "He kissed me."

It was quiet. Too quiet. But than both girls screamed, "What did you just say? He kissed you?"

I clapped my hands over my ears and nodded. Cue the screaming again. I didn't see the excitement of it. It was exciting at the time he kissed me but the rush had worn off.

Both started throwing questions my way. Like, was it good? How did he taste? Was he authoritative? Did I kiss him back? Did I like it?

I just nodded yes to all of those questions and they started screaming again.

Em came through the door, looking like there was a fire. By the girls' screams, you'd think there was a fire.

"What's going on here?" His expression amused.

Rose stopped long enough to answer him, "Edward kissed Bella." She sounded way to excited about it. Alice squealed and jumped up and down while clapping her hands together. Such a weirdo.

Em just grinned at me, "I knew he had it in him." With that he went back into the gym.

_What was that supposed to mean?_

Finally the girls calmed down long enough for me to explain that I slapped him and told him it wouldn't happen again.

Alice looked at me bewildered, "Why did you do that? By sounds of it, you liked the kiss. What happened?" I had liked it but that didn't change the fact that he was still Edward and that my heart was only starting to heal.

So I told them what I told Edward. It couldn't happen again. That I didn't wanna be another notch on his bedpost and than his reaction towards that. I told them everything leading up to him leaving and them storming in.

Rose tapped her chin with her manicured finger, looking up to the ceiling like she was contemplating something.

She turned her blue eyes to mine, "That explains why he ran out of here like a man on a mission."

"What?" What was she talking about?

"He's gonna prove you wrong. Judging by what he all said to you, he's gonna stop at nothing to prove to you that he's different and the fact that he liked the kiss, he's gonna want more."

I laughed at her, "Yeah, right. He said himself that he just felt like kissing me and he acted on it. It's just his ego fueling him." Why did saying that hurt so much?

_It's just Edward. You hate him, remember?_ My mind was working hard to convince me. How could I go from hating him one moment to wanting him to kiss me again, so fast? This wasn't like me and I didn't like it one bit.

We left the conversation at that, knowing it was no point to argue. Rose and Alice both thought Edward liked me. I just scoffed at that and blew it off, telling them they needed to take their crazy meds because they were talking crazy.

Rose and I agreed to meet tomorrow to sign the contract and to go over their books. I was looking forward to working with them. I was gonna do what I loved and work with the people I loved. What I hadn't thought of was that I was gonna see Edward more often this way, since Emmett was his trainer. Crap.

He met us outside and drove us home. Outside my apartment, he turned to me and said something that totally confused me, "You changed his focus on life. You're good for him."

I climbed out of his jeep completely confused and made my way to my door.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, thinking over what Emmett had said, that I didn't see the person standing in front of my door.

I screamed in surprise and fright.

"Hi Bella. Did you miss me?"

**A/N: Who would that be? **

**Reviews are better than Edward's kisses. XOXO **


	15. Red

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so late. I had a little bit of writers block but I hope it's gone now. Thank you for your patience, and to everyone reading my story and especially to the ones taking their time to review. I love you all. ENJOY :):)**

Chapter 14

BPOV

I looked around for an escape. Knowing him, he would not let me escape. Like in our past relationship, he wouldn't let me go until he found something better. It seemed like I attracted assholes like this.

James Hunter stood before me. That's right! Edward's best friend and my first college boyfriend since I came to California. That was until he became famous and decided he deserved something better. Hah!

This man was also a reason why I didn't believe Edward when he said he was different. This was his best friend. How did he expect me to believe him? I had experienced first hand what fame did to people.

"James. What do you want?"

He reached for me. I stepped back. I looked around hoping Emmett stayed behind. I didn't see his car. Rose's training might come in handy tonight.

He smiled his charming smile that made fall for him all those years ago. Now I knew what was behind that smile.

"Don't be like that, Bells. You like it when I touch you." I was trapped against the railing along the stairs that led to my front door. Where was Alice?

My hand pushed against his chest, "Back off, James! And don't call me Bells."

He cocked his head to the side, steely blue eyes fixed on mine and his hand stroked my cheek. "Bella. I have missed you. I miss us." He was inching closer. If I wanted to get rid of him, I'd have to act fast.

I kept pushing on his chest, "It's all little to late for that. Now get off me."

"We can fix this. Be us again. James and Bella. Has a nice ring to it, don't it?"

_Barf_.

"No. It can't be fixed. I won't be the warm body you come home to when you just finished fucking your co-star, assistant or what the hell you fucked. I was that before. Not anymore. Don't you see that? I never tried to call you after we broke up. I didn't even shed a tear. I was happy to be rid of you. Free. I don't want you." The tear part was false but he didn't need to know that. I had cried happy tears.

When I met James in my introductory class to accounting, he was sweet, soft spoken and the only guy that gave me the time of the day. Not that I wanted the attention, but it was nice to be noticed. His other major was drama and that's where was '_discovered_', one could say, and starred in a minor role along side Edward. After that his career took off and so did he. Gone was the sweet boy and in his place was cocky, aggressive Hollywood James. That's the one that was in front of me now.

His hand tightened around my neck and his gaze becoming feral, "Don't lie to me, Bella. You missed me. You want me, I can tell by the blush covering your cheeks."

I looked him trying to find the soft spoken man but I couldn't find him. It was getting harder to breathe, his hand still closed around my throat.

I needed to do something. I wouldn't let him hurt me again. I thought back on the self-defense training I had done with Rose. I could do this.

My hand balled into fists. _You can do this,_ I kept telling myself. His right hand was on my throat and his left on my cheek. I slapped his left hand away from my wrists, a look of surprise covering his face briefly.

"I like you feisty." Sick fuck was getting turned on. _Let's see if you like this._

Next, I gouged his eyes with my knuckles and used the heel of my palm to strike his nose, throwing my entire body weight into it. My hand dropped from my throat and I knew I had the advantage now. My adrenaline spiked, I went for the kill. Not literally.

I punched his throat, kicked in his knees and kneed him in the balls.

He screamed out in pain and keeled over, trying to reach for me. Good thing Rose taught me well. Always side step your attacker when he goes down. I stepped around and kicked him for good measure in his stomach and pushed him down his back.

"Fuck! Bella, what the fuck are you doing to me?" Blood was pouring from his nose and he was cradling his balls in his hand.

I crouched down beside his head, "I won't let you hurt me again. Now get off my property and don't come back. Unless you want another beating." It felt good. So good.

I got up to leave, as he said, "You will regret this. I will have you again, Bella. We love each other. Mark my words." A cold shiver ran down my spine at his words as I unlocked my front door. The adrenalin had worn off.

"Go home, James. You and I were over a long time ago. You made sure of that." I went inside and quickly shut my door and locked it. I slid to the floor against the door and started to cry. I heard him growl and curse outside for a few minutes but than it was quiet. In my heart I was hoping his words would be empty threats but I knew better than that. He would be back. I just didn't know when and that fact alone scared me nearly to death.

The last few months of our relationship he had become more aggressive. It was a little after he finished with the movie. He was aggressive in bed, starting to lightly choke me while he fucked me borderline on pain. He got off on that kind of stuff. Slapped my ass a little harder than necessary and pulling my hair roughly while taking me hard from behind. Knowing that, I should have left him earlier but the fear of worse pain, kept me close to him. I was only too happy when he ended it.

Not even Rose and Alice knew of the roughness. When I hobbled or winced from pain and they asked, I always had an excuse ready. Either I had fallen, tripped or walked into something. If they would have known, they would have tried to get me away from him, I would have loved them for it, but James would have known and might have hurt them too. I couldn't have lived with that.

I had called an abuse hotline a few times talking about him and the way he abused me. They always told me call the cops and get a restraining order against. It wouldn't have stopped him. The bigger the challenge, the more he wanted to conquer it.

After shedding one too many tears for him, I was exhausted. I got up from the floor, took a shower, scrubbing away his hand tracks and went to bed. This day had started out great, went bad and than worse.

Closing my eyes, taking a deep breath, I hoped that tomorrow would be better. I thought back to the kiss Edward and I shared. Thinking about it made my heart flutter. My lips still felt like they were tingling from his kiss.

I had never experienced a kiss like that. Not that I hadn't been kissed but not like that. I had felt it deep down in my toes. And what was it with that spark? It wasn't an electrical shock but something more. Had he felt it? What was it? Like there was a current flowing between and around us, and when we kissed it only intensified. But when he walked out the door, it was gone. I had no explanations.

Sinking into a deep slumber, I dreamed of a green meadow with Edward standing in the middle, wearing a dazzling smile, beckoning me to him.

-SC-SC-

Next morning as I got ready to leave for work, I noticed a rectangular box sitting on my front porch.

I looked around, trying to find someone who left it but finding the streets empty, except for a few cars going by.

Curious, I took it inside and placed it on my dining room table. Attached was a card.

I carefully took it off the box and read it:

**'Day 1'**

What did that mean? Turning it over, hoping for a name or something but it was blank.

Placing the card on the table, I opened the box. Inside lay a beautiful red Rose. My favorite. I gently took it out and inhaled its musky scent, smiling to myself.

Who would have sent me this?

**A/N: Yes, who could it be? **

**Again I thank you for reading my story and taking your time to review. I appreciate it so much. Xoxo**


	16. Picnic

**A/N: Just to clear a few things up. One thing I wanna say, there's not gonna be any sexual assault happening in this story. Two: there is gonna be some angst but I promise to make it short. Nothing too bad. **

**That being said, here's Edward and Bella again. ENJOY:):)**

Chapter 15

BPOV

I went to work that day with a smile on my face. The Rose left on my front porch lightened my mood quite considerably since last night. I did not wanna think of James and I wasn't going to.

That being said, I knew I needed to do something about him. I had kept it quiet for too long, kind of what I did with Edward during high school, and look how that turned out. He's here now although quite considerably different than James, but still here. Knowing James, if he comes back, well it's more like when, it won't be as easy to get rid of him as it was last night nor will it help to keep quiet and suffer like I did when we were dating. I needed to talk to my parents, especially dad, and get him to help me. I know he was gonna yell at me but in the end, he's the only I could go to as a cop and father that would help me. James is a famous person and people like that the cops just wanna stay away from.

Since Edward marched back into my life I've been thinking and questioning myself on where I'm going. Am I always gonna be the quiet girl that let's her friend protect her? Am I gonna be a coward for the rest of my life? I needed to change all that. Take charge of my life and not let the past affect me so much and today was gonna be the day. I'm gonna stop being this scared little girl and be a grown up confident woman.

With a new resolve in mind, I marched into Rose's Kix with a smile on my face. What I hadn't expected was Edward being there, working out, sweaty and really nice to look at. Just seeing him in his gym clothes made me think of our shared kiss. I know I said I wouldn't let him affect me so much but it had already started. My lips tingled, the air around us buzzed and a pleasant shiver ran down my spine and settled between my legs. God, what is happening to me? Why does he have such an affect on me?

I stood frozen just inside the door just staring at him. I was starting to look like one of his fan girls, drooling. I better not be drooling! As if he noticed me staring, his head snapped up from the mat where he was doing sit-ups, and his eyes bore into mine. I think my knees wobbled a bit.

I couldn't break away from his gaze. In my peripheral vision, I saw Emmett looking between us with a smile on his face. Edward's mouth slowly curved up into a delicious smile. Delicious? The corner of his eyes crinkled and the emerald of his eyes were so bright. I'd never seen it so bright before.

He was the first to break my gaze when Emmett tapped him on the shoulder. I exhaled and quickly stormed into my office. Closing the door, I leaned against it and just tried to regulate my breathing and heart beat. What was that?! It seemed like every time I was in the vicinity of Edward now a days, my breathing go irregular and my heart was ready to fly.

Smoothing back a strand of hair behind my ear, I put those thoughts away in the 'Later' file and concentrated on getting to work.

By the time Rose got to my office, I had the system up and running, most numbers catalogued into the computer and had a pretty good idea on how to work the Tassimo machine in my office. Ironic, isn't it? I worked in a coffee shop and I can barely figured out how to use a Tassimo machine. I chuckled at that revelation.

"What's so funny?" Rose stood in the door of my office wearing a smile and new gym outfit, I guessed.

I looked her up and down, nodding, "Nice, Rose. You lookin' sexy. New?"

She twirled around, "Yeah, you like?"

Instead of her usual black outfit, she now wore a red spandex shirt and black mid thigh spandex shorts.

"Hell yeah. What happened to the other one?"

She settled into a chair, smoothing back a stray hair behind her ear, "I still have it. This is to drive Emmett wild." She chuckled darkly.

I laughed with her and looked out the window onto the gym floor. She was right. Emmett stood over Edward, spotting weights, and his focus was entirely on my office. Like he forgot Edward was there.

I pointed out the window, "Looks like it's working."

She looked out to Emmett and smiled, "Of course it is." She leaned in closer, "Can I tell you a secret?" I nodded. "I think I'm in love." She clapped a hand over her mouth.

My mouth opened, shocked. I totally should have seen it coming. "Rose that's awesome. Does he know." She shook her head. "You should tell him. By the look on his face, he loves you back."

Her hands clasped in her lap, she twisted them, "I know and I will. Now can you tell what so funny was when I walked in?" Leave it to Rose to change the subject. She wasn't one to discuss personal life too long. It made her uncomfortable and I understood. I was, in a way, the same.

I chuckled, "I was thinking that I worked in a coffee shop but could barely operate a Tassimo machine. Thank you for that, by the way."

"Of course. Now let's get down to business."

The next few hours were spent discussing various financial outlooks and how to go about it. We didn't even realize the time until Emmett cleared his throat.

"Hey. Sorry to interrupt, but do you guys wanna go for lunch?"

I looked to Rose who nodded and smiled at Emmett, "Yeah, baby. Let's go. I hadn't even realized the time. I'm starving." She turned to me, "You coming?"

I looked between her and Emmett, who both smiled and nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

Rose went to change in my bathroom as I quickly finished up what we were doing.

Walking outside to find Emmett, I noticed him leaning against his jeep with Edward by his side. Only now he was wearing blue washed jeans and fitted black T-shirt. He looked delicious. Again with the delicious? And what is he doing here?

He smiled at me, "I hope it's ok that I tag along for lunch?" His gaze never wavered from mine. He was asking me? What was I to say? No?

"Yeah that's fine." I would survive this. This was new me. Confident me. No more scared little girl.

We all piled into Em's jeep. Him and Rose sitting up front while Edward and I sat in the back. We hadn't been this close since he kissed me. Again I could feel the air around us buzz. I really wanted to know what that was. I fidgeted nervously with my hands in my lap, "So how's the movie going?" I couldn't ignore him all day.

He cleared his throat, "Good. We're almost done. Should be done by Christmas. Speaking of Christmas, what are you doing over the holidays?" He seemed really nervous. His smooth voice wavered a few times. What did he have to be nervous about?

"I'm going home for Christmas. You?"

Now he fidgeted, "Same, I think." This was getting awkward.

We went through In-and-Out Burger drive through and went to the park to eat our lunch. It was a beautiful day outside.

Em and Rose went ahead which left Edward and I again alone.

We strolled side by side to the table. He was so close, almost touching my hand as we walked. I kind of wanted him to touch me.

_Wait? What? Am I going completely crazy? No, no, no! This was Edward. He does not deserve to touch you. Don't let him affect you!_ My brain was screaming at me to be reasonable.

"Edward..."

"Bella..."

We both started at the same time. We looked to each other and laughed. That lightened the mood.

He motioned with his hand, "You go first."

I half way turned to him, "I wanted to apologize for slapping you. I shouldn't have done that." Remind me again why I'm apologizing?

His hand ran through his hair, making it way more messy than it already was, "No, Bella. Don't apologize for that. You had every right to do that. I overstepped the line and for that I am sorry."

I smirked at him, "So you admit that you're sorry for kissing me?" I hope the answer is no. Seriously?

He smirked his devious smirk I only seen in movies, "No. No I'm not sorry for that."

I looked to the ground and smiled to myself, my insides doing funny things to me.

We reached the table and ate in silence.

Rose was the first to break the silence, "So, Bells next week Monday is moving day?"

I glared at her, "Yes, don't remind me."

Edward turned to me, "You're moving? Where to?"

I glared again at Rose, who smiled, while answering him, "I'm moving in with Rose."

Rose piped up, "Yeah, we're gonna have to rent movers to move all her stuff since we're not strong enough. I hope they're sexy strong men." She pretended to look dreamy.

What was she up to?

Edward cleared his throat, "No need. Em and I will do it." Say what?

Em looked up from his burger, "What will I do?" Of course he was so engrossed in his food that he hadn't paid any attention. I smiled at that. He was so carefree.

"We will help Bella move, right Em?" It looked like Edward was trying to have a quiet conversation with Em with his eyes, as he was glaring at him.

"Yes. We will do it." Em piped up. Edward smiled at him. What was that about?

I held up my hands, "That's unnecessary. I'll get movers..."

Edward interrupted me, "No need. It's all settled. Em and I will do it."

I glared at him. What was his deal?

Before I could respond and tell him no, I heard a sickly sweet voice, which made Edward straighten his spine and a look of anger cover his features.

"Edward?"

Wait. I knew that voice. Turning around, I was met with icy cold pale blue eyes of Tanja Denali.

Edward's girlfriend.


	17. Tanya

**A/N: ENJOY:):)**

Chapter 16

EPOV

Kissing Bella, my angel, was...amazing. That's the only word I could find that did it justice. Why hadn't I kissed her before? Oh that's right, because I'm a jackass and forwent that opportunity by being an asshole to her.

Just thinking about it made my cock knock against the fly of jeans. The way her hand had pulled through my hair. Her little whimper. The softness and strawberry taste of her lips. The little battle our tongues had been doing. How her eyes had fluttered closed. I catalogued every moment of that kiss for future reference. I had gone home that evening playing that scene over and over in my head. She had liked it, I could tell. I groaned quietly to myself and tried to adjust myself discreetly. It was driving me wild having her this close but yet so far away.

My brain had developed it further though. I had jerked myself off that night three times to the images playing out in my head. Each orgasm stronger than the previous. Images like her spread out on my bed, making love to her all night long. Or taking her against my shower wall as the water cascaded down around us. Each night since than, my hand had been my companion. Oh how I wished for the real thing.

Days like these with her sitting beside me, eating a hamburger, and smelling of sweet strawberries, I wish I could pull her close and nuzzle my nose in her hair, kiss her delegate neck and watch that blush rise on her cheeks. On days like these, I really hated myself. All these years, wasted, because I wanted special attention when I could have known this beautiful creature sitting beside me. Kissed her, held her, loved her.

Wait! Hold up. Love? Could it be? But I didn't know love.

I ran my hand through my hair. Thoughts like these had been running through my head quite frequently and it scared the piss outta me. I knew of love because I played roles like that in many films but to experience it for real was another story. I liked girls but never was I in love. It was a way for me to guard myself. Don't let anybody in.

So why did I want this woman to know me? The real me? Was it the fact that she saved me? Or the fact that she challenged me to be better? Unbeknown to her of course.

I felt a foot nudge me underneath the table. I looked to Em but he was too observed by his food. My eyes went to Rose who looked at me with wide eyes. She had caught me staring at Bella. I just shrugged and smiled. I didn't care who saw me staring at her. She was beautiful and I wanted to look upon her every day, to let her know that she is beautiful.

Bella truly was beautiful when she openly glared at Rose for bringing up her moving. Rose really over did it when she mentioned 'sexy sweaty movers.' A cold jealous shiver ran along my spine at the thought of Bella being around other men. Possessive much? I didn't want that to happen so I volunteered Em and I to do the heavy lifting. Plus it would give me more time to spend with her. Get to know her and for her to know me. Hopefully she'd start to like me more. Genius plan, I thought.

But like everything good, it must come to an end. And today it was Tanya.

"Edward?" Her high pitched voice rang in my ears causing me to shiver unpleasantly.

Why couldn't she just leave me alone? She had tried calling me every day numerous times, every one of those calls I ignored. Texts which got deleted right aways. Voicemails I didn't bother listening to.

She was beautiful in her own way. She was no Bella, though. Blonde hair, pale blue eyes, petite face and skinny. Outside she wasn't bad to look at but inside, now that was something else. Conniving, manipulative and a lying bitch was more like it. I got together with her as we were filming a movie together about a year ago. She had snuck into my trailer on a set and waited for me, naked, on my bed. She was good to have on my arm for publicity and gave good head. But that guy I was back than had a brush with death and died alongside my car. That guy I didn't, and wouldn't, wanna be anymore.

Her arms snacked around my neck from behind as she tried to hug me. I pried her arms away. Anger was building up in me so fast. I needed to get rid of her. We ended it but the public didn't know that yet. I didn't want Bella to think different of me. She was finally starting to talk to me and I didn't wanna ruin it. Too much was riding on it.

"Tanya. What are you doing here?" I gritted my teeth together and my hands balled into fists.

"Eddie, come on." I so hated it when she called me that. "I tried calling you, texting and you never answered. I miss you." Take the hint, woman.

I looked around the table, Rose and Emmett both sporting a look of disgust and disappointment. They probably both thought I had lied to them about Tanya. I shook my head and begged them with my eyes to believe me. Em's look softened but I couldn't say the same about Rose. Her eyes cast to Bella.

I turned to look at Bella who had her eyes fixed on her half eaten burger that she was pulling apart with her fingers now. Silently, I begged her to look at me. Of all people, I wanted her to believe me. To believe that I'm not that guy anymore. Tanya being here wasn't helping.

I turned to Tanya, glaring at her. "You do know we are broken up, right? Or wasn't l clear enough about that?"

From my peripheral vision, I saw Bella's head snap in my direction. I turned to look at her but her expression was blank. God, I hated it when she did that. It gave me no insight to her. I tried to betray with my eyes for her to believe me. She just smiled at me and continued picking at her burger. Not what I expected. A smile?

Tanya's touch to my arm brought me back to her. "Eddie you know you miss me. All alone in that big house and in your bed. We can make this work. We're good together." She was inching closer, her hand running up my arm towards my hair. No one was touching my hair anymore, except Bella.

I yanked my arm away from her, got up and dragged her a few feet away from my friends. They didn't need to hear this. It was my mess and I needed to clean it up.

I leaned in close to Tanya. She looked excited, probably expecting me to kiss her. Been there, done that. Not that good.

"Tanya, we are over. Done! Finito! Over! Listo! Do you get that?! There's no us and there won't be again," I hissed into her face.

She pouted but the brief look of anger I hadn't missed. That's what made her a good actress. Hiding her emotions.

Her hand traveled up my arm again, caressing me. I used to like that because I know where it would lead. Now it was repulsive.

"Aww baby. Don't be like that." I yanked her hand away and glared at her. I guess she finally registered the fact that I was dead serious.

She stepped back and looked at the table containing my friends. "There's someone else, isn't there?" Her sweetness was gone and replaced by the evil woman I knew.

I shook my head, "No. There is not." I wished though there was. A certain someone. She was sitting behind me and smelling so sweet of strawberries. She had been driving me crazy ever since I kissed her.

Tanya folded her arms over her chest and fixed her eyes on mine, "Of course there is. You're never alone too long. Who is it? That little brown haired girl? She's no good for you." I felt cold rage flood my senses. How dare she talk about my Bella that way? Again, possessive much? I ignored it.

Keeping my face calm and collected, I answered her, "No. Like I said there's no one. I just wanna be alone for a little while. These are my friends." I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled. "Now I think it's time for you to go." I pointed to the exit of the park. What I hadn't noticed before, were the onlookers. Cameras were snapping picture and people were pointing at us and whispering. Great, this was gonna be in tomorrow's tabloids. Just great.

Tanya saw what I was looking at and smiled. She loved the attention. That was the biggest reason she had been with me. The attention.

Without warning, she stood up on her tip toes and planted one on me. I had not seen that coming. And by the gasps behind me, they hadn't either. Not wanting a scene, I gently pushed her away and glared at her. My grip on her was a little extra tight to let her know I didn't like it. This is what she wanted. Now the world would keep on thinking I was with her. She was really pushing it.

I leaned in close by her ear, she was still smiling and said, "Walk away now and leave me alone unless you want everyone to know about your little secret."

She gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"If you don't stop this, you'll find out." I smiled deviously at her. I would keep her secret, she knew that, but I wouldn't let her toy with me, either.

Her eyes pleading, she agreed, "Fine. But we'll be together again, I know it."

I started to back away from her, smiling, "Sure, Tanya. Keep telling yourself that. You and I both know that ain't gonna happen." With that I turned and walked back to my friends and to the woman who held my entire world in her hand.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I neared the table.

Everyone agreed and we left the park. Paparazzi had started arriving a little while ago but I didn't wanna deal with them now. Luckily, there weren't many. It made getting to Em's jeep a little difficult though.

As we made our way to the car, questions were shouted at me.

"Are you and Tanya splitting up?"

"What was the fight about?"

"Is the rumor true that she is moving in with you?" Where did they get that from?

I put my hand on Bella's back and guided her through the throngs of people to the jeep. She tensed for a moment but didn't try to move out of my grasp, keeping her head down. This is why I sometimes wished for a quieter simpler life. I loved acting but the buzz that came along with being famous wasn't my cup of tea, anymore.

Cameras were going wild around us. Rose and Em were pushing people aside so that we could get to the car.

On question almost made me stop in my tracks and Bella tensed more beside me.

"Is this your new girlfriend?"


	18. Change

**A/N: Thank you to everyone taking their time reading my story and specifically to the ones taking their time to review. You're the best. **

**SM owns all things twilight. I'm just writing my own. Let's continue. ENJOY:):)**

Chapter 17

BPOV

Today was moving day. Boxes lined the apartment floor ready to go to Rose's place. I hadn't thought that I had so much stuff. Even after going through everything and sorting out stuff I didn't need anymore, it still seemed like a lot.

I stood in the short hallway and looked over everything making sure I hadn't missed anything. Walking back into the kitchen, I couldn't help but smile. The counter was littered with red roses.

Since last week, everyday, when I went out the door to go to work, another rectangular box with a red Rose was on my front porch. Everyday, I searched for someone on the streets and everyday, no one was there.

Each box contained always the same little card with the days counting up. Yesterday was Day 9. Just a little over a week ago I had gotten my first Rose. I loved getting these flowers but I couldn't help but wonder who was this mystery person sending them. Whoever it was, was smart. No number, no nothing else on the box or card to clue me in on who it was.

A knock on my door, followed by a booming laugh let me know that Emmett and Edward were here.

Opening the door, I was greeted with Em doubling over laughing while Edward's face was ghostly white. I cocked my eyebrow in confusion.

"Uhm, guys. What's going on?"

Edward shook his head and squeezed by me into my apartment. Em wheezed and tried to answer.

"A spider."

Confused, I asked, "What?" Looking between both men.

Edward pulled on his hair and growled a low growl, while glaring daggers at Em. The color on his face had returned. My heart did a little double tap at that sound. So sexy.

Stop it, my conscience warned. My conscience and my girly parts had been battling all week over Edward. One was for him, you can guess who that was, and the more rational one was against him. It was tiring.

Em pointed at Edward and wheezed out his answer, "He's scared of spiders." He bursted out into laughter again.

A low snarl sounded behind me and as I turned around, Edward was walking into my bedroom, his hand pulling on his hair.

_Edward sexy Cullen was in my bedroom. _My girly parts did a little dance.

_You mean, Edward stinking Cullen is in your bedroom? Get him out! _My conscience crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

Ignoring my inner battle and Edward in my room, I turned back to Em, "So? I'm scared of spiders too."

He draped his arm over my shoulder and steered me into my apartment, closing the door behind him, "Yes, well you didn't see him squeal like a girl and jump as a little," he pinched his fingers together about a few millimeters apart, "spider ran by his feet."

I couldn't help myself, I doubled over laughing too. The mental image to what Em just described was just hilarious.

Edward reappeared from my bedroom, carrying two boxes that made the muscles in his biceps bunch so deliciously, and a deep scowl on his face.

"When you're done laughing at me, I could use the help Em."

He turned to me, "In my defense, that spider was huge. I don't know how you lived in here with spiders crawling around." He shuddered.

I reigned in my laughter, knowing I would have jumped and squealed too at the sight of a spider.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I touched his arm, feeling the electrical hum shoot up my spine, "I'm sorry. That wasn't fair to you. I would have done the same thing had I been in your shoes. I hate spiders. I used to have nightmares when I was a little girl of spiders coming to bite me and me turning into a spider." I shuddered in remembrance.

His emerald eyes focused on mine and a small smile on his lips, he said, "Thank you."

I nodded and let go of his muscular arm, knowing if I would have touched him any longer, I might have started caressing said muscular arm. The workout he was doing with Em sure was noticeable.

I turned to walk to my bedroom to help Em, when I heard his quiet voice, "I mean thank you for talking to me again."

I stopped for a few seconds but than continued on. Knowing that I heard him, he walked out the door.

I hadn't talked to him since the day in the park. I hadn't known what to say. His girlfriend showing up made everything I wanted to believe about him crumble.

The kiss we had shared that night in my office was false. I didn't kiss or do anything with people that we're taken. That just wasn't right. I had morals and dignity. Which in turn made me mad at him because he had initiated the kiss in the first place. He had a girlfriend! And seeing him kiss Tanya made my lunch taste sour in my own mouth. I didn't like feeling this way. I had no claim over him after all. Deciding to let it go, we left the park.

I shouldn't have been surprised when the paps showed up. He was Hollywoods heartthrob after all. But what surprised me was their last question.

"Is this your new girlfriend?"

Edward, who had his hand on my lower back guiding me through the paps, stopped just for a millisecond at that question while I tensed under his touch. The hum radiating from his hand into my lower back.

He didn't answer the question just kept pushing on my back until I was safely seated in the back of Em's jeep. He walked around to the other side, meanwhile smiling and waving at fans that had started to gather, not giving the paps another look. I had to give it to him, he was good.

Quickly getting into the car, he tapped Em's shoulder who nodded and started maneuvering the car away from all those people. I was glad his jeep had tinted windows, otherwise they would have followed us for who knows how far.

As we turned the corner at the next light, I let out a sigh of relief. How Edward did this and not lose his cool, I couldn't begin to understand.

Casting a glance in his direction, I saw his eyes fixed on me. Guilt, sadness and hope swirled in those beautiful emerald orbs.

His hand buried in his hair again, his mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to say something. When it looked like he finally knew what to say, we arrived back at the gym. This ride had been a silent one, everyone lost in their own head.

I smiled at Edward and got out, heading back to the office ready to do some work and get my mind of Tanya's lips on Edward's.

Hanging my purse on the coat rack in my office, I felt him enter the office before he said anything.

"Bella. Please let me explain." His eyes pleading.

I smiled at him in reassurance, "There's nothing to explain. Don't worry about it. It was a moment of weakness."

He stood now in front of my desk, "What was a moment of weakness? The kiss?" I just nodded.

He walked around to my side, where I was putting files away from this morning.

Grabbing my wrists he pulled me towards him, files falling out of my hand and onto the floor. His arms encircled my waist. "That was no moment of weakness!"

I closed my eyes at the onslaught of his scent. He smelled like last time minus the sweat. I inhaled deeply while pushing on his chest.

"Please let me go, Edward. You have a girlfriend. This is wrong." My traitorous eyes were welling up with tears again. Was I always gonna cry in front of this man?

His other hand that wasn't around my waist, tilted my chin upwards, "Look at me Bella." I shook my head. "Please." His pleading voice was a soft whisper.

Slowly, I opened my eyes only to find his only a few inches away.

"She is not my girlfriend. I broke up with shortly after my accident." His eyes closed briefly and he took a deep breath, releasing me for which I was glad. I couldn't handle him being that close. Not yet.

Crouching down to pick up the strewn papers, he quietly continued, "I'm not the same as I was before my accident. I know that's hard to believe but it's true. And as I looked back on my life, the people in it, I made a choice. I could keep her around just for fun and the publicity but I just couldn't. I didn't, and don't, wanna be that man anymore." Placing the papers on my desk, he looked into my eyes and said, "Anyway, I've said all that before. Now I'll just wait for you to believe me." His crooked smile appeared on his face.

I had been standing there stock still the entire time, my emotions going haywire. It was so much to process.

I inhaled deeply, "I wanna believe you, Edward. Truly, it's just too much to process right now. Give me a little time?"

His hand clasped mine, his eyes shining brightly, "Of course. Anything you need and I'll be here when you're ready." He slowly moved forward, I held my breath thinking he was gonna kiss me again, but he only placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. When his lips met my skin, the electrical hum that buzzed around us, intensified. I really wanted to know what that was. Closing my eyes briefly, I let the sensation of his lips on my skin wash over me, breathing in his masculine scent. Why did he have to be so sweet? Asshole Edward I could handle but with this new version of him, it was gonna take some time.

That was over a week ago. The entire 9 days, I had been battling an inner war on how to move forward concerning Edward. On one hand, I didn't wanna believe that he was different, that this was all a facade, but his actions betrayed my beliefs. On the other hand, I wanted to throw caution to the wind and get to know him, this man I had been able to witness the last few months. The changed man.

By the time moving day arrived, I had made up my mind. I was gonna believe him, in what he said and hopefully my heart wouldn't get hurt.

As everything got shipped to Rose's place, I looked around my now empty apartment. It wasn't the fanciest on the block but Alice and I had been able to afford it, and we had made a home out of it. Looking around, I knew I was gonna miss this. Coming home from an exhausting day at work, plopping down in front of the tv and joking around with Alice.

I guess I had been so consumed by my memories, I hadn't noticed Edward come back in.

He cleared his throat, "Bella?" I turned to face him. "Everything's ready to go."

Inhaling deeply, I grabbed my roses and my purse, I faced him.

His smile was so bright, "Roses?"

I looked down on my flowers and fiddled with a Rose pedal, "Yeah, I've been getting them everyday now for 9 days." Why I felt the need to tell him, I didn't know. Not even Rose and Alice knew about this.

He chuckled, "From whom? Secret Admirer?" Curiosity laced his voice.

I shrugged, "I don't know. There's never a name, phone number or return address on it."

Edward had a mischievous look on his face, "I'm sure he has his reasons."

I looked him straight in the eye, "What makes you think it's a 'he'?"

He sputtered, "It has to be. Unless you're..." He looked so flustered. It was fun to toy with him a little.

It was my turn to chuckle, "Nah. I'm not."

He took a big breath of relief, "Good. Otherwise, whoever is sending you those would be very disappointed."

Unpacking was something else altogether. Both men wanted to help, Em specifically wanted to organize my closet and dresser. Even though I hadn't known him very long, I knew he wanted to snoop through my underwear drawer. Apparently Rose knew that too, smacked him upside the head and told him to go get some meat to BBQ later. He grumbled all the way out the door. Edward and I both laughed at him. Alice and Jasper were planning on joining us for supper.

Edward stayed behind and helped clean up my books. He quizzed me about what I liked to read and all kinds of other stuff. We talked back and forth, getting to know one another.

I learned that he loved his job even though it was very stressful at times. That he played the piano and guitar, also that he speaks fluently French and Spanish.

"Why French and Spanish?" I asked while stowing away some picture albums.

He was quiet for a little time, contemplating, "Nothing else was challenging enough. I wanted a challenge and these were quite challenging to me. And I loved it." He stared down onto the pile of empty boxes, deep in thought.

I watched him for a little while and than asked, "Say something in either one of those languages."

His head snapped in my direction, "What?"

I shrugged and bit down on my lower lip, "Tell me something in either French or Spanish."

His long index finger tapped his chin thoughtfully. Such beautiful fingers. I wonder what they would feel like all over my body.

Woah, stopping that train of thought right now. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Oh God, I hope he doesn't see it.

His eyes roamed over my face, of course seeing my blush and a sexy smirk appeared on his face.

_"¿Qué estás pensando que te hace sonrojar tanto?" _He stepped forward towards me. (_What are you thinking about that's making you blush?_)

I stood frozen, watching his face or more specifically his lips.

Swallowing, I asked, "What?"

His soft hand caressed my cheek, "_J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser maintenant, Bella."_

_Is it getting hot in here_?

Quietly, I asked, "What does that mean?" His proximity was clogging up my brain.

His smoldering emerald eyes burned into my brown ones and he quietly whispered, "I really want to kiss you right now."

***gulp***

**A/N: (gulp) what ya think? I live for review. You guys are the best. :):)**

**I don't speak French just a little Spanish, so any mistakes are mine. I just used a translating tool. Correct me if I'm wrong**


	19. Progress

**A/N: SM owns all things twilight. I'm just writing my own. **

**Thank you so much to you all reading my story and taking time to review. You are the best. **

**Let's see what happens next. ENJOY:):)**

Chapter 18

EPOV

Standing here, caressing her cheek, those big chocolate eyes looking up into mine, it felt like the entire world had disappeared except us. I tried to communicate everything I felt with my eyes. She had to know that I wasn't leaving.

This was progress. A week ago she had flinched when I touched her. Now, she slightly leaned into my touch. I could tell that she was still struggling to trust me. My resolve was that I would do anything in my power to win her trust and her heart.

When the paps had asked if she was my girlfriend, I had wanted to turn around, while drawing her close, and proudly say yes. Knowing I couldn't do that, I kept quiet and hoped to any bigger power that she'd believe me when I told her Tanya and I weren't together anymore. Telling her that my heart only beat for her, probably wouldn't be the best idea just yet.

That didn't stop the tabloids from blowing the whole thing out of proportions. The next day, most gossip magazine had me plastered on cover page. A crying Tanya while I walked away with my hand on Bella's back. That picture of Tanya was taking outside of the filming studio from our last movie together, when the director had screamed at her one day for showing up late. She had not taken that very well. I wasn't concerned about that. The only concern I had was Bella's reaction but the fact that she hadn't mentioned it, I thought was good. Plus her face wasn't visible. I breathed a big sigh of relief at that. No body knew who she was, except us, Em and Rose.

**Cheating Cullen caught in the act while Tanya sits at home crying.**

_Sources close to Ms. Denali tell us that Tanya had no idea that Edward cheated. She's devastated but wants to make it work._

I snorted at the last line. Of course she was willing to make it work. Anything to increase her fame.

The previous week had been pure torture. Not being able to talk to Bella, nor see her was driving me wild. Filming had been going well into the night almost every day. Every night I picked up my phone wanting to call her but knowing I needed to give her space. I did not want her to run. So from pure exhaustion, I had put down my phone every night, fantasied about her and went to bed. And like every night, I dreamed of her beside me in my bed, making love to her, cherishing her. And every morning, I woke up disappointed. I was hopeless. My cock also was getting pretty tired of my hand. It wanted the real thing. Specifically a certain brunette.

Today had been wonderful. Getting to know her and seeing her love the roses I had sent every day, made me want her even more.

I came up with the idea of sending roses after I had talked with Rose and Em. It was my way of showing her that she meant more to me than she actually thought and that her forgiveness was not for nothing. Rose told me that Bella's favorite flowers were red roses. I planned on telling her that I was the one sending them but I had more in store to get to that point.

I had watched in wonder when Bella had placed each Rose in a specific place in her new room. She took such care of her each one, I couldn't help but smile at her. She was so beautiful. Long chestnut hair, falling over her shoulders to her middle back. Today she had it pulled back into a ponytail. Her big chocolate eyes rimmed with dark lashes, so expressive and yet mysterious. Slender figure, not bony like Tanya, with curves in all the right places. I had imagined numerous times running my hands and lips all over her strawberry scented skin, trying to find the spots that made her giggle, moan and whimper. Just thinking about it made my cock harden against my jean fly.

I stepped closer to her, closing the gap between us, pressing myself against her soft form and slowly lowering my head towards hers. My left arm went around her waist to hold her close. Her breaths fanned across my face as I inhaled her sweet scent once more before gently placing my lips upon hers, keeping my eyes fixed on hers. She exhaled and went limp in my arms. Inside I was rejoicing over the fact that she was letting me kiss her.

Holding her close to me, I went to deepen the kiss, when the door swung open and a gaping Em stood at the door. I turned to glare at him.

"Guys..." He stilled seeing us in our embrace. She blinked a few times and extracted herself from my arms, pushing hair behind her ear and looking deliciously flushed. I sure was hating Emmett now.

"Sorry." He looked down. "I just wanted to let you know that Alice and Jasper are here." He backed away, pulling the door closed behind him. Before the door shut completely, he winked at me with a broad smile on his face.

Running my hands through my hair, exhaling, I turned to Bella. Only she wasn't standing beside me anymore. She was back putting picture albums away. The moment was gone. God, I really hated Emmett now.

Trying to calm down my raging hard-on, I tried to talk to her.

"Bella..." Only this time I was interrupted by my personal phone ringing. I had 2 phones, one for business, which I had left home and the other, for personal. Only my close friends and family knew about this one.

Bella looked at me quizzically. I held up my index finger, signaling for her to wait a bit. Would I ever get the chance to be close to her today yet? Things had been going so well between us today, I'd hate for it to be it.

Looking down on the display, I saw Jessica's number. Furrowing my brow, I answered.

"Jess. What's going on? You know not to call me on this number." I was getting irritated.

"I know but something's come up and you needed to know right aways." She was all business, so I knew it was serious.

Closing my eyes tightly and pinching the bridge of my nose, I asked, "What is it that couldn't wait till morning? Today is my day off!"

"The producer of the movie you're doing called and said that they moved up the filming schedule in Italy. You leave tomorrow."

My eyes snapped open, "What? Why now? The schedule was fine before!" This was not going according to plan. My time with Bella was running out. I loved acting but now I despised it. Bella looked at me with worrisome eyes, mouthing 'Excuse me' and left the room. I was guessing to join the others outside.

"It's not my fault. I figured you'd wanna know as soon as possible so you could pack. The director and producer are leaving tonight. I'm sorry, there's nothing I could do." She sounded apologetic.

Pacing now with my hand in my hair, "It's fine. I'll figure something out. Thanks for letting me. I don't like it one bit though."

She sighed, "I know and that's what I told them. I'll send over your new schedule, flight itinerary and hotel details." She paused and I heard papers rustling in the background. "If I don't talk to you before you leave, have a safe flight and have fun."

"Thanks Jess." She hummed her welcome and we hung up.

Putting my phone back in my back pocket, I buried both my hands in my hair and paced some more. How was I gonna break this news to Bella? We had made such progress and I didn't wanna screw it up. I'd find a way. Some way or the other.

Walking outside, to join the others, I saw Bella talking with Rose and Alice while lounging by the pool.

Em handed me a beer, while flipping the meat on the BBQ, "Hey man. Sorry for interrupting you before. I had no idea you were so advanced in your relationship." His eyes trained on the meat, I knew he was really sorry.

Taking a swig from the beer, I shook my head, "No worries. Maybe it was for the best."

His head turned towards me, brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

I sighed in frustration, my hand again going into my hair, "My agent just called. I'm going to Italy tomorrow to finish the last of the filming for this movie."

His eyes widened, "For how long?"

Glancing back at Bella, who was still very engrossed in a conversation with Alice and Rose, I turned back to Em, took the tongs from him and turned the meat, "Probably until my Christmas break."

He whistled in exhale, "That's a long time, dude. What are you gonna tell her?" His head jerked in Bella's direction.

I looked to her and caught her eyes. She smiled slightly and my heart went wild. What was this woman doing to me?

I smiled in return, "I'm not sure. I wish I didn't have to."

Em's eyes went between us, "But you're gonna tell her right?" His voice laced with worry and a hint of anger.

My eyes snapped to his, "Of course." Frustration at the situation laced my voice again.

Jasper decided that moment to join us, appearing from inside the house, "What y'all talkin' about?" His southern accent heavy.

Em turned to him with a broad smile on his face, "Just how sexy our girls are." I smiled at him in gratitude.

We both cracked up at that and conversation flowed easy after that. The food was great. The best I've had in a long time. After supper we all lounged by the pool. Em and Rose on one chair. Alice and Jasper in another, cuddling close. Just me and Bella sat side by side. I was so envious of the other 2 couples. I wanted to be that close to Bella. Alice kept looking between the two of us with a broad smile on her face. When I caught her eye, I furrowed my brow slightly at her, to which she just smiled and looked at Bella. Weird one.

I saw Bella stretch on her lounge and noticed she winced every time she did it. I had been catching winces like that all evening.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She looked at me with a hint of surprise in her voice, "What do you mean, 'what's wrong'?"

Sitting on the edge of my lounge chair, closer to her, I dropped my voice in volume, leaning closer, "I mean, you have winced every time you stretch or turn your head a certain way. So, again what's wrong?"

She looked to our friends, who all acted obliviously to our closeness and chatted among themselves, than turned back to me, "It's nothing major. I think I just overdid the muscles in my shoulders when I lifted one of the boxes earlier."

"Let me take a look?" I asked moving even closer to her.

She looked at me with disbelief, "You," pointed at me, "want to take a look? Why?"

Running my hand through my hair, I confessed something I hadn't told anyone about me. "My second major in university was Massage and Reflexology." I looked down to the ground ashamed. No man I knew studied that, except me.

"Ok. Why did you study that?" Her quiet voice floated in my ear.

I looked back up to her, "Because my dad wanted me to study medicine but I couldn't stand needles. Blood was ok but needles freak me out so this was a way of still doing something similar." My hand raked through my hair again, "You're the first person I've ever told about that." I put my finger to my lips in a 'shhh' motion and winked at her.

She looked at my lips for a little while, blushed and quietly said, "Ok," and moved up her lounge chair so I could move in behind her.

What was going through her head that she blushed? A few times today I had caught her with a crimson blush on her face and the curiosity part in me was dying to know why.

I settled in close behind her, not too close. I didn't want her to feel the affect she had on me, at least not yet.

Gently I placed my hands on her shoulders and began to massage her slightly. Her skin so soft under my hands. I was thankful she wore a tank top this evening.

Ever so gently, I probed at the muscles in her shoulders, coercing them to loosen up. I must have hit a sensitive spot when she flinched slightly and winced at the pain.

"I'm sorry," I leaned forward without thinking and kissed her shoulder. So delicious, I never wanted to leave.

Instead of moving out of my grasp, she leaned closer to me and leaned her head on mine.

"Don't be. It's fine," she whispered into my hair.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I kissed it again and began to move away from her. I noticed than that the others had left to leave us some privacy. I was truly beginning to love my new friends.

She grabbed my hand on her shoulder, and what she did next surprised the hell out of me.

**A/N: So? Let me know what ya thinK. Xoxo**


	20. Absence

**A/N: SM owns all things twilight.**

**Thank you all for reading my story and taking time out of your busy schedule to review. It means the world to me and it helps me write faster. **

**Let's continue. ENJOY:):)**

Chapter 19

EPOV

My lips lingered on her skin, afraid that she was gonna push me away, even though we've made such progress. She slowly twisted so that she was sitting sideways between my legs, her face pressed against mine. If I was to die tonight, I'd quite happy. Not entirely happy but quite happy.

"Edward…" her voice trailed off as I kissed across her shoulder towards her neck. Her skin tasted delicious. Sweet strawberries and a hint of honey. I was gonna have to search her bathroom to find out her body wash so I could buy it to take along to Italy.

Italy! I sighed. I had to tell her about that; rather sooner than later.

I sucked in a breath as I felt her lips on my neck, "Bella?"

"Hmm?" Her lips were kissing slowly up my neck.

I drew back to look into her eyes, and cradled her face between both my hands. I searched her eyes for any hesitancy and when I saw none, I gently moved towards her face. This was it! I was finally gonna kiss her, hopefully without interruptions and with her consent.

Just before my lips descended on hers, I stopped and looked into her eyes, silently asking her permission. Her slight nod of affirmation nearly did me in. She was gonna let me kiss her! Inwardly, I was a happy teenager again instead of a grown ass man.

Slowly, I let my lips fall on hers, my hands slowly making their way into her hair. Again, I marveled at her softness. Tanya never had been this soft.

_Wait?! Why am I thinking about Tanya now?_ Kicking myself inwardly, I concentrated on this beautiful angel in front of me.

Moving my lips in a slow dance across hers, I was mesmerized by her quiet whimpers of pleasure. Her hands clasped my upper arms and began to move upwards. My tongue traced across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. I wanted to know if she tasted this good everywhere. I was thankful she wasn't sitting to close to me, otherwise she'd find out another part of me that was extremely excited about kissing her and wanted more. So much more.

Her mouth opened up to me and when my tongue touched hers, I groaned out of pure torturous pleasure. Her hands buried into my hair, she pulled me closer and moaned.

_God, is she really trying to kill me now?_

As our tongues battled, I felt her shift closer to me. Her hands went down my back and tried to pull me closer. Feeling her nails scratch across the fabric of my shirt, was my undoing point.

Grabbing her waist, I sat her down on my lap, letting her feel the affect she had on me. She squealed into my mouth in surprise but it turned into a moan as she felt me pressed against her heat.

Leaning back against the lounge chair, bringing those delicious lips with me, I let her get the feel of me. The wriggle of her hips and her moan let me know that she felt me. All of me.

Her mouth detached from mine so that she could take some necessary breaths. That didn't stop me though. My lips went to her jaw and kissed down to her collarbone. Her neck stretched to give me better access. One of my hands was on her hip, holding her steady while the other was still buried in her hair.

_I want her! I want her now!_ My cock was getting impatient. He was so close to the promise land that he had hard time waiting. If I was being honest with myself, I wanted that too but this was about so much more than just sex and I wasn't going to ruin that with my cock making the decisions.

_Down boy! Not yet. Not today!_ He whimpered in anguish.

_Good things come to those who wait_, I reminded him.

I was brought out of my inner debate by Bella wriggling her hips as a loud moan escaped her mouth.

"Edward." Her hips descended on my cloth covered cock.

I groaned. She was definitely trying to kill me.

On instinct my hips thrust up to meet her hips.

"Oh God…Edward."

"Bella…" My lips made the tracks back to her mouth where I captured her lips by my own in another delicious kiss.

In the back of my head I knew we needed to stop. This was getting out of hand and fast. Trying to slow down my kisses and the thrusts of my hips, my hands cradled her head again.

"Why did you stop?" She half whined, half whimpered.

_Yes, why did you stop?_ My cock was a moody bastard. This close to pussy and was being turned down.

I chuckled darkly, "Baby, I really really don't want to but this means much more to me than just sex." I looked into her eyes, "So much more." I hoped she got the hint in my words. I wanted more. I wanted everything with her.

Her eyes cast downward, as a crimson blush covered her cheeks, "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I got carried away. I usually don't."

Gently, I tilted her head upwards, catching those beautiful chocolate brown eyes with my own, "Don't be." I placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "I liked it. As you can tell," I chuckled again my tone teasing.

If it had been possible, her blush darkened as she took in my rock hard cock still nestled between her thighs.

Her hands covered her eyes, "Oh God. That makes me feel worse," she exclaimed in horror as she tried to get off my lap. Laughing, I grabbed her hips and settled her back on the lounge in front of me. Just far away from my cock so that he could calm down but close enough that I could still hold her close to me.

"Bella, it's fine. Don't worry about it. He'll calm down."

Shyly, she glanced down on my erection sticking forward in my jeans, "Isn't it painful?"

Her checking out my hardware, literally, made me groan again. I shifted my hips under her gaze, "Technically no but with you looking so delicious, it is." I gritted my teeth.

Her eyes flew up to mine, sorrow etched in its features, "I'm sorry. What can I do to help?" As soon as those words left her mouth, she slapped her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened, "Oh God that sounds worse." She started to giggle. Her eyes lit up as she giggled.

I smiled at her, truly amused by my problem. I was truly gonna miss her. Italy was gonna suck.

Italy! I hung my head and buried my hands in my hair. My cock was no longer my problem.

Her giggling seized, "Edward? I'm sorry for laughing." Her voice was concerned as her hand touched my arm.

I lifted my eyes to hers. This was it. I had to tell her. I had been putting it off all evening and I couldn't do it any longer.

Her eyes closed as she leaned into my hand as I stroked her cheek, "It's not that. I love your laugh." My eyes closed for a second, "I have to tell you something."

Her back straightened. Cautious she asked, "What is it, Edward?" I saw it in her eyes as she started to close off. She was gonna put on a brave face again. The blank stare that I was loathing already.

Gripping her face, I leaned in close to her, my eyes fixed on hers, "Don't do that! Don't close yourself off. Please."

She blinked a few times, "What is it? What do you have to tell me?" She ignored my request.

Sighing, I let go of her face and sat back, my hand scrubbed down my face, "I have to go…"

Before I could say the rest, she was already moving away from me. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her back to me. She really was infuriating sometimes.

"Let me finish," I growled into her ear.

She slumped against me, exhaling. I hugged her to me and kissed the shell of her ear.

"Don't run until you've heard everything. Than you can run." She nodded slightly while staring at our entwined hands. When she closed herself off like this, it brought out the worst in me. I became infuriated with her and I didn't like that.

Taking a deep breath, I started again, "I have to go to Italy." I paused, "Tomorrow."

Her eyes snapped up to mine, "Tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Before when my phone rang, it was my agent telling me that the director and producer had changed their minds last minute to finish the film in Italy. Before it was that we would go after Christmas to finish it, but now they wanted to finish it before Christmas." My hand stroked her fingers.

Her eyes were fixed on my jaw, "How long will you be gone?" There was the question I was dreading.

"Until 2 weeks before Christmas." She nodded, her eyes still fixed on my jaw.

I dropped my head to look into her eyes, "I know that's a long time but that doesn't change anything between us. I want this," I emphasized my point by stroking her cheek and kissing her lips. "I want there to be an us."

"How? How will we make it work?" I could see the hesitation in her eyes.

"Phone. Skype. Face Time. Whatever it takes, we'll find a way." I was trying to convince myself along with her.

She blinked a few times, "That's almost 5 months. This," she pointed between us, "just started, if at all. How will it survive that long?"

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I tried to stay calm. Didn't she want this like I did?

Grabbing her face on either side again, I stared into her eyes, "I'm not giving up. Even if you don't want this now, I'll come back and try again. Don't you see that?"

Her eyes filled with tears, "I hate that you're leaving. It seems like I just got to know you and now it's over."

I hugged her to me and whispered in her ear, "Don't think like that. We'll talk every day. As much time as they'll allow me, I'll call you, send you pictures." I paused. Maybe this would get a smile out of her, "I'll even send you dirty texts."

Her sniffles stopped and her misty eyes looked up to mine, "Promise?"

I laughed, "Of course. Whatever milady wants."

She flung herself at me and hugged me, "I'm gonna miss you." I nodded into her shoulder, "I'm gonna miss you more." She had no idea. "I don't like this anymore than you do, never forget that." She nodded.

We sat there a while, holding one another, not wanting to let go, when she whispered, "Were you joking about the dirty texts?"

I extracted myself from her and looked into those chocolate orbs, "No. I'll send you dirty texts every chance I get."

She giggled, "Good." Her eyes took on a mischievous gleam, "I'll make sure to reply to those texts only."

Laughing, I kissed her, "Wouldn't have it any other way." With that I lost myself in her kiss once more. This isn't goodbye. This was a new beginning.

-SC-SC-SC-

Now it had been 3 months on set in Italy and I missed her something fierce. We had come so far. Our relationship had blossomed over the last few months. We got to know one another. I learned something new about her almost every time we talked. Every day, as soon as we were done for the day, I checked the time and if it wasn't too late, I called her. Before shower or food or anything. I just wanted to hear her voice before she went to bed. Some days, it even turned out that I woke her up when I called. I felt bad about that but she had none of that. She claimed that she was just excited to hear my voice. Who was I to deny her that?

The dirty texts I had promised her had dwindled down over the months, not that we both didn't want that but both wanted the real thing. She had sent me a few pictures of her in lingerie, apparently thanks to Rose, and I had sent her a few of myself just clad in boxers with my cock at half-mast. Both of us had enjoyed those. That evening we had both tried phone sex. It only proved the fact what I knew all along. I wanted her. All of her. Preferably now, not later.

The director yelled cut and dismissed me for the day. I was exhausted but not enough to miss that phone call. I checked my phone and saw a picture text from her.

Walking briskly to the car waiting outside the set, waiting to take me back to the hotel, I waited for the picture to load. By the time it opened, I was glad I was sitting down, because this was the mother lode of all pictures she had sent.

She was in her office, perched up on her desk with only boy shorts on and her arm covering her breasts. A deep blush covered her cheeks and ran down her chest. Her head was dipped low and she looked at the camera from under her lashes. Those chocolate brown eyes, filled with desire, just for me.

I groaned and palmed my cock. She was really trying to kill me.

I leaned forward and told the driver to hurry up. I needed to be in my hotel room, alone and I needed to see her. I needed her. So badly.

Running into my hotel room, I quickly opened my Skype and called her, while undressing.

Her smiling face filled up my screen. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw me undressing.

She giggled, "Edward? What are you doing?"

Jumping around trying to get my jeans off, I answered, "I got your picture and I couldn't wait to see you. I wanted to show you what you were doing to me."

I saw her look behind her and turn the computer screen around, "Edward, baby, you might wanna wait. Rose and Alice are here." Just then I heard the giggling behind her. _Dear Heavens…_

Quickly ducking from the camera, just so that she could see my head, I asked bewildered, "You couldn't have told me from the start?" She was still giggling. With that smile on her face, I couldn't be mad at her. I missed her too much for that.

"It was just too good of a view to let you stop. But since I don't wanna share you, I had to warn you. That's for my eyes only." I loved her possessiveness of me.

I had pulled on my jeans again, straightened out, letting her see the bulge in my pants, "Damn straight it's for your eyes only." I heard her gasp. "Two can play that game, sweetheart," I growled playfully at her.

She scowled playfully at me, "Point taken."

Playtime wasn't happening today, so we said goodbye and promises of continuing tomorrow.

I had just hung up with her when my phone rang.

Without looking at the screen to see who was calling, I answered thinking it was Bella, "Forget something, sweetheart?"

"Dude, who were you expecting?" James was on the other side. I hadn't talked to him since before my accident. It really showed what kind of a friend he was. He was there for good times but when you needed your friends, he was nowhere to be found.

"James? Man, what's up?" Even though, I had no interest of talking to him, I knew how to be civil.

"Nothing much. Just chilling in Rio de Janeiro. Where are you?" Always the party boy.

"In Italy. Finishing the film."

"With your new toy?" He laughed.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, trying not to get angry at him for saying something like that about Bella, I answered, "No. No new toy." He didn't know about her after all. No need to get worked up.

"Oh." He paused, "Not according to the tabloids. I'm a little slow at reading the newest gossip but when it comes to my boy, I try to be informed."

I chuckled, "Sure you are. What ya read?"

I rustling of papers in the background, "That you cheated on Tanya with some brunette."

My Skype rang that moment.

"Hold on a sec," I said to James.

Seeing Bella's smiling face, I accepted her video call.

"Rose and Alice are gone now…." She paused seeing me on the phone.

"Hey sweetheart. I'll just be a minute. I'm on the phone with James." As I said his name, I saw her face become deathly pale as the same time James spoke on the phone again, "Is that her?"

**A/N: Reviews?**

**Also, I wanna encourage you to check out this story. It's new. The writer is new to fanfic, like me, so please go show her some love like you have me. Thanks**

** s/10267890/1/Green-Eyes-and-Rich-Guys**


	21. Forks

I own nothing.

**Forks**

Chapter 20

BPOV

Christmas was a week away. I was currently sitting on a plane on my way to Washington to spend Christmas with my parents.

Things between Edward and I had been going good. Even though I was still skeptical about him at times, I decided to let myself go. And let go I did. I had never known that a man could go completely crazy just from a picture. I laughed silently to myself at his reaction.

Credit for that picture on my desk had to go to Rose. She had said that I looked happier these days and that I needed to send Edward something to remind him of what he was missing at home. At first I was scared that someone, like Emmett, would walk in. But all went well and according to plan.

Seeing Edward undress in front of the webcam was priceless. Even more so his face when I told him Rose and Alice were with me. But he knew how to get back at me by showing me a very impressive bulge in his pants.

Ever since our major make out session in my backyard, where I had felt his impressive bulge rub against me, it was hard to restrain myself. I wanted him. Bad. And I was hoping he felt the same way. I was thankful though that he stopped us from going further, with him leaving the next day. Though the thought of him doing the 'Tap and Ditch' with me almost had me running for the hills.

Things took a turn for the worse, on my side, when James reared his ugly head again. Not in my life but in Edward's. Edward had never mentioned him, I don't know why, but suddenly he was best buddies with him again. Well, only that one phone call. When he said that he was on the phone with James, I knew that I needed to tell Edward about him before James beat me to the punch, so to say. I just didn't wanna do it over phone. I had excused myself, telling him that I forgot my wallet in my car that was parked on the street. Didn't want anyone to steal it. He bought my lie, which I felt terrible about. But I needed time. Edward later told me that James had seen the picture of us in one of the magazines. I was so thankful when Edward told me that he hadn't disclosed my name with James. He had wanted to talk to me before going public.

Now how was I supposed to comprehend that? I was 'dating' Edward Cullen. Americas heartthrob. Girls, single and married women would hate me all around the world. I told him that I needed to think about it first. The one way I would want to go public was when we were exclusive. So far everything was up in the air, pun intended, with us. We kissed a few times, did a little phone sex but that was it.

The majority of time he was in Italy, we spent getting to know one another. I think he sensed that I was still a little iffy about him being a complete different person, so he let me see him. Even though he was a great actor, I believed to myself that he wouldn't deceive me like this. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been the one to always call first or leave sweet messages that I'd get when waking up. If it is, I'd personally kill him myself. But than I'd be robing America, hell the entire world, and all its women of the hottest man alive. Wouldn't wanna do that.

Now back to the James factor. Edward was coming to Forks in 2 days to celebrate Christmas with his parents and me. His words. I needed to tell him about James.

The entire flight to SeaTac I wrecked my brain about it. How do you tell your current boyfriend that your ex-boyfriend is his best friend? Or was his best friend? And that he was abusive? Even though Edward was my enemy at first, well the last 5 years, he had become someone I cared for deeply lately. I'd hate for this to be the cause that I'd lose him.

By the time I landed in Seattle, I knew what I had to do. Edward was important but I needed to be honest with him. I didn't want this relationship to start with a lie. So with a resolution to a problem, I greeted my parents at the baggage claim.

"Bella. Sweetie. I'm so happy that you're here." My mom hugged me to her. More or less crushed me to her.

I hugged her back, "It's good to see you too, mom. Can you let me go now so I can say hi to dad?"

She let me go, exclaiming that she was excited to see me.

Dad stood by watching us with a smile on his face, my bags at his feet.

"Hey Bells. How was your flight?" His hugs were always my favorite. They made me feel safe.

"It was good. I'm just glad to be on solid ground again."

He chuckled as he released me, "Well than, I'm glad about that too. What ya say, we get outta here and go home?" His arm went around my mother, drawing her close.

"Home. I like the sound of that." So we made our way outside and went on our way to Forks in moms SUV.

"No cruiser today?" I asked dad from the back seat.

His twinkling eyes met mine in the mirror, "No. Your mother thinks it's too obnoxious."

"Hey!" My mother exclaimed as she punched his shoulder. "It is. This was less obvious."

Dad just laughed at her, taking her hand in his, "Ok. Whatever the boss lady says."

Moms smile was so radiant, "That's right and don't you forget it."

Seeing my parents this way made me long for a love like that too. My thoughts went to Edward and I wondered what he was doing now. As if he could read my mind, my phone buzzed in my pocket, a text from him.

_Hey sweetheart. I can't wait till I see you. Thinking of you. -E_

I smiled as I replied.

_Me neither. Just landed. On my way to Wet Town with the folks. Miss you. -B_

"What's got you smiling back there?" My mom was too observant at times. I knew that I should tell them about Edward but I wanted to make sure that it was something worth telling before they got their hopes up. Mom had been so excited when I had dated James, neither of them knowing the real him, that I didn't want a repeat of.

Sliding my phone back into my pocket, I said, "Just a friend, mom."

She squinted her eyes at me, "If you say so." Thankfully she let it go but I knew my mom well enough that she knew I was not telling her the whole truth.

My phone buzzed again.

_Let me know when you're alone. I wanna talk to you. I miss you. -E_

_Ok. Will do. Can't wait. Miss you too. -B_

_Me neither. -xoxo E_

I smiled to myself again reading that message. I'd become attached to Edward calling me every night. Some nights he was really tired but according to him, it didn't matter.

The rest of the ride was spent talking about my new job, me moving in with Rose and Christmas plans.

My room at my parents was still the same since high school. Good and bad memories. Sighing, I unpacked my bags and thought of high school and my life now.

I had come so far and my worst enemy had become my best friend and possibly boyfriend. I was still in shock at how much my life had changed in the last half year.

While taking a shower, my mind went to Edward and his delicious kisses. 2 days still seemed like a long time. I missed his kisses. I missed...him.

Excited about his phone call, I dressed in my comfy pjs and texted him.

_I'm alone and waiting for you. ;) -B_

_Give me a few minutes. ;) And I like that you're waiting. -xoxo E_

After a 5 minute, still no phone call. My eyes were starting to droop. I was so tired but I didn't want to miss his phone call.

I was losing my battle with staying awake when a knock on my window startled me awake. My heart pounding.

_Knock knock_

**A/N: Reviews?**


	22. Sweet Reunion

**I own nothing.**

**Thank you to everyone reading my story and taking their time to review. It makes my day. :)**

Sweet Reunion

Chapter 21

BPOV

Sitting up straight in my bed, clutching my blanket to my chest, heart hammering, I listened again.

_Knock knock knock_

"Bella." A quiet voice whispered.

_Knock knock knock_

"Bella, please be awake."

_Edward?_

Flinging the blanket off me, I scrambled out of bed.

_Knock knock knock_

"Bella." And than a quiet, "Ow, fuck."

_Definitely Edward._

Rushing to the window, I yanked it open, "Edward?"

His eyes met mine and his smile radiated off of him, "Hey sweetheart."

"What are you doing here? It's almost midnight."

His hand went through his hair, "Uhm, surprise?" He shivered.

Moving aside, I motioned him to step inside, "Come inside. It's freezing outside. Leave your muddy shoes my the window."

I moved back into bed as he climbed through the window, hair wet and his clothes damp.

Taking his muddy shoes off he straightened up, taking off his sweater and hanging it over my rocking chair. Seeing him here was kinda unreal.

His eyes met mine, "Surprise. I know I told you that I'd only be here in 2 days but I wanted to surprise you. Also it made flying in easier since the press thinks I'm coming in 2 days. No hassle." He chuckled.

I still sat there shocked that he was here, thinking my brain was playing tricks on me.

His expression turned to worry, "Bella? You ok?"

Snapping out of my trance, I jumped up from the bed and flung myself in his arms.

"Umph." His surprised reaction turned into laughter.

Realizing my parents were just down the hall, I shushed him, "Shh, my parents are just down the hall. You gotta be quiet."

His twinkling eyes met mine, "How are you gonna keep me quiet?"

My eyes flickered to his lips, and back to his eyes that seemed to darken by the second.

Before I could say or do anything, he whispered huskily, "God, I missed you." And his lips were on mine.

This wasn't like anything we've shared before. This was raw. Pure passion poured all into this kiss. Grabbing a handful of his hair, I tugged him closer, which earned me a groan from him.

Our tongues battled as his hands left my face and moved downward, grazing my breasts and cupping my ass. Squeezing it, he lifted me up and drew my legs around his hips. I moaned into his mouth and he greedily swallowed it. My cloth covered pussy made contact with his cock that was pushing its way against his sweatpants. He groaned this time as I whimpered.

I detached my lips from his, panting, needing to take a breath but his just kept going down my jaw, across my throat to my collarbone and back up again. His warm breath washed over my ear as he lightly nipped at it. My reaction was to grind my hips into his. Who knew I got turned on by that?

"Bella." His groan filled the air around us, "I have missed you so much."

Tangling my hands back into his hair, I lifted his head so I could look into his eyes, "Ditto," I answered, gave him a sweet smile and drew his lips back to mine. So sweet.

His hands still on my ass, squeezed, and he started moving us to my bed, gently laying me down in the middle as he hovered above me.

Thinking he was gonna kiss me again, I closed my eyes but his lips never came. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw him staring at me, his beautiful emerald eyes twinkling in the moonlight that shone through my window.

Feeling self conscious, I blushed and asked him, "What? Is there something in my teeth?"

He chuckled quietly as his hand caressed my cheek, "No. Nothing in your teeth and even if you did, I wouldn't care."

"What is it than?" I was starting to get worried.

His right hand moved down my shoulder, taking my left hand, slowly bringing it to his chest and placing it over his heart. The strong hum that had been flowing between us got stronger here. His heart was racing.

"Do you feel that?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, not taking my eyes off of my hand on his chest.

"Every time I'm close to you, like this, it beats erratically. Like it can't wait to be close to you. It's like it knows that it's home. You're my home, Bella." He was quiet for a little while.

Tears were gathering in my eyes threatening to spill over. Is he gonna say what I think he's gonna say?

His fingers lightly caressed my cheek and urged me to look up to him. My mouth opened in a gasp as I saw the raw emotions floating in his eyes. It was like I could see straight to his soul. So open and so beautiful.

"Bella, I love you," he quietly whispered.

The dam broke with those words. My tears spilled over and a sob sounded around the room. Those words, three words, yet so powerful spoke straight to the inner part of my heart and broke the chains around it. It set me free.

His worry filled eyes scanned my face, "What's wrong? Was it too soon? Did I screw it up? What is it? Please don't cry."

I shook my head and grabbed his face between my hands, "Happy tears." He visibly relaxed under my touch.

I mimicked his actions and took his hand and placed it over my heart, "I'm not as skilled with words like you," he chuckled quietly, "but I love you too. My heart knows it. Can you feel it?"

His eyes concentrated on mine, he nodded and moved closer. Just before his lips touched mine, a yawn escaped my mouth.

"Oh my word. I'm sorry. So sorry."

He chuckled, "No worries. You've had a long day. Let's get you to bed."

I laughed along side him, "I am in bed and my sexy boyfriend has been distracting me so I couldn't sleep."

A crooked smile grazed his lips, "Sexy, huh?"

"Don't let it go to your ego."

"Too late."

I laughed and smacked him lightly on his shoulder. He started to get up.

I grabbed him by his hand, "Where are you going?"

He pointed to the window, "Home. Gotta let you rest." He winked.

I pulled on his arm, "Stay. With me?"

Yanking off his T-shirt, he crawled back into bed, "Don't have to ask me twice." Pulling me to him and covering us with the blanket, I could feel sleep taking over.

His arm draped over my midsection and I took his hand in mine, "I want you to meet my parents tomorrow."

I felt him stiffen, "Tomorrow morning?"

I turned my head in his direction, "Yeah. Is that a problem?" I knew why he was getting worked up. It was fun to tease him though.

He gulped, "Are you sure?"

Barely containing my smile, I said, "Yeah, why?"

His hand went through his hair, "He's the Chief of Police, Bella. Guns! He could shoot me."

I patted his hand that was on my stomach, "Don't worry. I won't let him. Besides just tell him that we haven't had sex yet. That'll calm him down."

The horrified expression on his face did me in. I cracked up, stuffing my face in my pillow as I laughed.

His hand pinched my asscheek, "Not funny, sweetheart. He could kill me."

Surprising my laugh, I looked at him. He looked truly terrified.

Caressing his cheek, that was already rough with stubble, I said, "I know he could but he won't. He'll see that I love and therefore he will love you too. For making me happy."

His expression softened, "I make you happy?"

"Yes," I yawned again. "Now let's get some sleep." Turning back on my side, I cuddled close to him.

His lips kissed my shoulder and moved up to my ear, where he whispered, "Good night, sweetheart. I love you."

Half asleep, I mumbled, "I love you too." My eyes closed, sleep overtaking, I said, "Gotta tell you about James."

He stiffened.

**A/N: Reviews?**


	23. James

**I own nothing.**

**Thank you all for taking your time to read my story and a special thank you to everyone reviewing. It means the world to me. I know I don't respond personally to the reviews but I want you to know that I read everyone of them and love your thoughts and ideas on this story.**

**Now here's Bella's story about James.**

James

Chapter 22

BPOV

As I awoke the next morning, my hand searched where Edward slept but I came up empty and the sheets were cold. My heart sank. He left. Sighing in defeat, I sank back into my blanket, hoping it was all a dream.

A throat cleared across the room. My eyes snapped open and saw Edward sitting in my rocking chair with a guarded expression on his face. Oh boy.

I yawned, rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched, "Good morning. I thought you had left."

Running his hands through his hair, he sighed. "At first I wanted to but than I changed my mind. I needed to hear what you had to say about James."

So right to it than.

Sitting up, my hands fiddled in my lap. How to begin?

"Edward. I know he's your friend and I don't wanna come between you guys but he...well, James and I...Uhm, we kinda have a history." My eyes were solely concentrated on my hands.

"What do you mean kinda have a history? Why haven't you mentioned him before?" He was getting upset. His brow furrowed and eyes blazing.

Holding my hands up in surrender, I tried again, "Please, listen to me. The entire story before you decide. Please." My eyes looked at him pleadingly.

He motioned for me to continue.

Taking a deep breath, I started, "James and I met my first year at CalState. We shared a business class and he ended up being my partner that year. He was nice to begin with, that's before he got famous. We hung out many evening working on class projects or just coffee. It started out platonic but eventually morphed into something more. We dated for over a year. He..." I paused.

"He what?" I could tell it took him a lot of strength to be patient with me and I loved him for it.

Clearing my throat, I continued, "He was my first." I hung my head in shame.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Edward mutter. Casting a glance at him, I saw his eyes squeezed shut and his hands were balled into fists.

"He was also my last." I don't know why I felt the need to clarify that fact but I did.

His eyes snapped open, concentrating on mine, "What?" His head cocked to the side.

Clearing my throat again, my eyes fixed on my fiddling hands in my lap, I whispered, "He was my last. I haven't been with anyone since than."

"How long?" I knew what he was asking.

"Almost 3 years." I felt my cheeks get warm.

I heard him take a sharp breath, "Uhm, ok. Continue."

Fixing my eyes on the snow gently falling outside, I let myself relive those memories.

"Things were good at first but slowly his attitude would change. His character you could say. He got angry at times when I made a little mistake, like forgetting to take my toothbrush out of his bathroom when I had stayed the night. I thought it was silly but he acted like his world was about to end. He'd always come around and apologize for his actions. I always believe him. Than when his acting career started, he was back to being his usual happy self until he got his first million paycheck. He said it was due to stress but now I know better. "

Trying my best not to break down, I took a cleansing breath and continued, "His temper tantrums got worse. He started pulling my hair roughly when we were...you know. Being a little too rough so that the next day I wobble in pain. He told me to walk it off. I thought he'd change back to his usual self but the fame got to him more. He wouldn't call or text and when I asked him about pictures I saw in the tabloids of him with another girl, he'd blow me off and told me that I wasn't his mother. It stung but he always promised to get help and that he would be better. What a fool I was to believe that. Soon after that, he'd start having parties, drug and girls dangling on his lap."

Dragging a hand through my hair and wiping away a year that ran down my cheek, I took a shuddering breath and continued, "One evening, after I hadn't heard from him in over a week, I decided to surprise him at his place. I walked in on him fucking his assistant on the kitchen counter. He saw me and...had the balls to ask me if wanted to join. I stood there in shock as he was pounding her. I had enough. The empty promises, the jewelry, everything. I told him calmly that we were through and that I'd ship his stuff, the presents he had given me back the next day. He yelled after me that I was a bitch, a whore and that I had only stayed with him for his money. Running out of his apartment, I barely made it to the street before I threw up. That night, I walked almost all the streets of LA, trying to walk off the pain and humiliation. I kept asking myself, was he right? What had been my reasons for staying with him? I had seen the signs that he was not well and I had ignored them. I decided that evening to get into self-defense training. That's how I met Rose. I wouldn't let him hurt me like that again."

Wiping at my tears again, I chanced a look at Edward. "I blamed you for James' changed behavior. Since he hung out with you so much, he started acting like you. I know now I was wrong to believe that and I'm sorry. Every person creates their own path."

His hand wiped down his face as his sad eyes regarded me, "No Bella. You had every right. Everyone creates their own path but I was a class A jackass and I was a big influence on James. I am so so sorry." He got up from the rocking chair and sat down beside me on the bed, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him with his head hanging down. "I discovered soon after my accident that James didn't care for my well being. He only cared if I provided the party and girls. That time in Italy was the first time I had spoken to him since the night of my accident. I should have known he wasn't a true friend."

His head turned in my direction and he looked into my eyes, "That's why you turned so white when I mentioned him, didn't you?"

I nodded, casting my eyes downward, again fiddling with my hands, "Edward, do you remember the first time we kissed?"

He chuckled, "How could I forget that? It was the best damn kiss I've had, even though you slapped me afterwards."

I smiled at him shyly in remembrance, "I'm sorry about that."

"I'm not. That was the night I had the most success with you that far."

We smiled at each other, thinking about that evening.

"What about it?" His expression turned worried.

Looking outside again at the snow, I told him, "That night when I got home, Alice was staying with Jasper, James was on my front porch."

Edward jumped up and started pacing, "What the hell, Bella? Did you tell anyone? What did he say? Fuck!"

Seeing him this worked up, would have turned me on if the situation would have been different.

"Edward please calm down. I handled him."

He stopped in front of me, grasping my shoulder, his eyes burning into mine, "What happened? Tell me everything?"

Grasping his hands in mine, I continued, "He trapped me against the railing and choked me. Than when I beat his ass, he said that he'd have me again. And to mark his words. That he loved me and we'd be us again soon." I shuddered just thinking about it. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to get the feel of his hands around my throat to go away.

I felt Edward before I saw him stand in front of me. It was amazing how tuned we were to each other already.

Crouching in front of me, clasping my hands, his eyes looking between mine, he whispered, "You're safe now. I won't let him hurt you again. In fact, please don't hate me for saying this, but I think you should tell your parents about what he did and the recent threats."

Taking a deep breath, I said, "I know you're right and I've wanted to talk to my dad, since he's a cop and all but I feel so helpless. So stupid."

"You're not stupid and I will be by your side when you decide to tell them. Always. Your dad will know what to do." The love in his eyes was so overwhelming that I hugged him to me while letting the tears fall.

"I have never told anyone about James before. Alice and Rose knew that we were dating but never the reason why we broke up. I felt like if I told them, I'd be putting my problems on them and they had enough to deal with already."

His hands rubbed my back soothingly, "Did you ever talk to someone professionally?"

I shook my head against his shoulder, "No because I thought I could deal with it on my own. Plus I thought James was out of my life for good."

He drew back, cradling my face in his strong hands, he looked me in the eye, "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. I'm glad you did." His eyes took on a mischievous glint, "Besides my girl has a mean right hook. I can't tell you what it does to me, knowing you single handily kicked his ass. I'm so proud of you."

I beamed at him, "I think I know."

His eyes darkened slightly as he leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. I don't think I'd ever get tired of kissing him. So delicious. So sweet. My intentions were to deepen the kiss and pour my love into it but we got interrupted.

A knock on the door made us pull apart and look at each other bewildered.

"Bella?" My mothers voice on the other side, "Breakfast is ready. Come on downstairs."

"Ok mom."

I thought she had left already but her amusing voice said, "And bring your friend with you. Your father and I are anxious to meet him."

Edward's 'deer caught in headlights' expression matched mine.

**A/N: Phew, that went well, I think.**

**Reviews?**

**This chapter was difficult to write because of personal experiences, so please be gentle? Xoxo**


	24. Meeting the parents part 1

**A/N: I own nothing. Thank you all kind readers and reviewers. You make my day.**

**Now here's meeting the parents. ENJOY:):)**

**Meeting the parents part 1**

Chapter 23

BPOV

We walked tentatively downstairs, my heart hammering in my chest. Edward squeezed my hand a little too hard that I had to pat his arm to remind him to loosen up. He mouthed sorry.

Upstairs he had freaked out like crazy about being caught in chief of police's daughters bedroom. He thought for sure my dad was gonna kill him. It took me a good 10 minutes to get him to calm down by telling him that if my dad had wanted him dead, so to say, he would be. This reaction from my parents was new to me too. I was curious as to why.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I looked at my parents, my mom smiling and dad hiding behind a coffee mug while giving Edward the stink eye. I heard Edward swallow. Where was the man that was so collected at movie premiers and award shows?

"Daddy..." Might as well try to play that card from the start.

His eyebrows shot up and he glanced at my mom, suppressing a smile, "It's daddy now." My mom just giggled and nudged him on the elbow.

I tried again, "Daddy, this is not what it looks like."

My dad, ever being the cop, turned his cop glare on Edward who, I swore, shrunk just a little from that glare, said calmly, "Dear daughter of mine. What does it not look like?"

Damn him and his cop radar.

"We weren't doing anything, I promise. He surprised me last night and I couldn't let him go home with the roads so bad. All we did was sleep, nothing else." Why was I explaining myself to him?

My mom bit her lip, trying not to laugh, while dad was still glaring at Edward. He was enjoying this too much.

"Does 'he' have a name? And can he speak?"

I nudged Edward, silently telling him it was his turn.

He cleared his throat and stuck out his hand to my dad, "Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." They shook hands, though dad was still giving him the stink eye.

My mom squealed. I guess she knew now who he really was. Oh boy.

"Renee!" My dad wriggled his finger in his ear, trying to open it after mom's deafening squeal, "What the...?" He didn't get to finish.

My mom was literally jumping up and down in her chair, grabbing my dad's arm, "Don't you see who that is? It's Edward Cullen. Dr. Cullen's boy. The actor. Americas heartthrob."

Edward took a step behind me, shielding himself from my crazy mother and looking quite scared. The man could handle a crowd full of crazy fans but hid from my mother? I shook my head at this.

"Mom calm down. If you keep at it, the neighbors might think you're getting tortured here."

She zipped her lips but I could still see her vibrating with excitement on her chair. I knew my mom would be the easiest. The cop dad would be a little tougher.

He smoothed down his mustache and eyed Edward apprehensively, "Edward Cullen, huh?"

He stepped beside me again, clasping my hand in his, which my dad saw, "Yes sir."

"Dr. Cullen's kid?" His stare solely trained on Edward, watching, waiting.

Again, "Yes, sir." A cool facade covering his face.

"Americas heartthrob?" And there it was.

Edward cleared his throat and casted me a glance before turning back to my father, "I don't know about that." I snorted quietly while Edward winked at me. What was he up to?

"The only person I care about that I would like to think so is your daughter, sir." Hot, muscled, crazy boyfriend say what?

My head snapped in his direction with my mouth hanging open. Did he really just say that?

My mom bursted into laughter and dad smoothed down his mustache again while trying to suppress a smile. Edward just smiled at them while he threw a wink in my direction.

"I like him." My mom said to my dad, "They remind me of us when we were younger."

Dad took mom's hand in his and gazed lovingly at her, "They do, don't they?" Turning back to us, "Have a seat and let's eat."

Well that went better than I thought. The rest of breakfast was spent laughing about Edward climbing through my window. It turned out my parents had known since last night that he was in my room. Apparently he wasn't a quiet climber, nor had we been that quiet either. Dad even admitted to almost shooting his ass to which Edward turned ghostly pale and apologized profusely while promising to always use the front door from now on. By the way my mom shook her head at dad, I knew dad was just making it up to scare Edward a little.

After breakfast, dad recruited Edward to help him chop fire wood out back by the shed.

"Dad, I happen to like him very much, so bring him back in one piece," I chastised my dad, while playfully glaring at him.

He looked all too innocent, "Wouldn't dream otherwise." With that he clapped Edward on the back and out the backdoor they went. That had trouble written all over it.

Helping my mom clean up, she said, "Don't worry honey. This is your fathers way of bonding with the boy. He likes him, otherwise he wouldn't have let him sit down for breakfast. You know that." I nodded. I did know that but knowing my dad, he was probably gonna scare Edward a little.

Getting the water ready to do the dishes, my mom stopped me and told me to sit down for a second.

"What is it, mom?"

Sighing, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and fiddled with her hands, "Are you happy?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I furrowed my brow.

"Does he, Edward, make you happy?"

What was she getting at? "Yes, he does. What's going on mother?"

She sighed, "It's just..." She paused, "It's just that last time you brought a boy, James, home, you weren't as relaxed and carefree as you are now."

I smiled ruefully, "Yeah this time it is different. Easier."

She patted my arm, "I'm glad. We're happy about that. Very much so." She paused, "You're being safe, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, mom."

"I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet." As if that was the first thing to come out of having sex.

I held up my heads, "Mom! We haven't had..." I trailed off.

Her eyes widened in realization to what I meant, "Oh. Oh! Why not? He's...yummy." She fanned herself playfully.

I groaned. Now I would have that image stuck in my head. My mom hot for Edward. Yuck!

"Just because."

She looked at me seriously, "Can he...you know?" She raised her arm trying to make her point.

I furrowed my brows, not liking this conversation, "Yes he can! Very much so." I'm sure my face was red as tomato. Needing to put an end to this conversation, I added frustrated, "We're taking things slow, ok? Now would you drop it?"

She held up her hands in surrender and smiled, "Ok. Ok. It's dropped. I'm just glad you're happy."

We went back to cleaning after that, discussing Christmas meals and if Edward was gonna join us. I promised her to ask him about it later. Dad and Edward had been gone for a while now I was starting to get a little suspicious of my dad's intentions. Just as I was about ask mom about it, the back door slammed and both men came in laughing. It seemed like everything went well.

Turning back to the dishes, I soon felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around me from the back and lazy kisses from my shoulder to my neck. It took everything in my power not to moan out loud. I wanted this man and now.

"What is it, sweetheart?" His breath on my ear, driving me crazy.

I shivered, "You're driving me crazy."

He nipped at my ear, "Good or bad crazy?"

Turning my head to his, I whispered, "Both. Depends on how you take it."

He groaned, "Damit, Bella. You can't say stuff like that." He moved closer letting me feel his reaction, "You're driving me crazy. I want you. So bad."

I moved back into him, enjoying his tortured groan, I responded, "That goes both ways." And winked at him.

Dishes forgotten, he turned me around and placed me on the countertop while attacking my mouth with lust filled kisses. I kissed him back with the same passion.

A throat cleared behind him and I ripped my mouth from Edward's only to see the amused expression of my parents in the door way. Edward's head fell to my shoulder where my hands were still buried in his hair.

Turning a tomato red, I scrambled to answer, "I'm sorry. This..." Yeah, how was I gonna explain this to them? I'm on the counter with my legs wrapped around Edward's hips, my hands still in his hair and surely my lips swollen from his delicious kisses. Just thinking about it, made a flood of desire rush down to my pussy. I squirmed. Edward groaned lowly in his throat and his hands tried to keep my still. Yeah, and my boyfriend is sporting a massive boner. That'll go over well.

Taking my hands out of his hair, I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, I tried again, "We got carried away. It won't happen again."

My mom hid her smile by hiding behind my dad, who was glaring at us. Great, the dad who laughed and joked with Edward was gone.

"Your mother makes food on that counter!" Here comes the lecture.

"Dad, I promise, we weren't..." He didn't let me finish.

"I know." He smiled. I furrowed my brow. "What?"

He turned a loving smile to my mom, "Your mother and I know how it feels to get carried away but I also know you'd have enough wits about you to stop it." Uhm, eww. I didn't wanna think of my parents sex life.

His playful glare turned to Edward, "But I'm not sure if he would have." Let's see where this goes.

Edward stiffened and slowly extracted himself from me and turned to my dad, his face ashen.

"Sir..."

Again my dad interrupted, by laughing, "The look on your face. Priceless. Like you were headed for death row." Him and mom stood there laughing while Edward and I exchanged looks, trying to decipher my parents odd behavior.

The whole 'mount your daughter on the kitchen counter' was forgotten soon after that. I only had to promise to clean it properly even though we had still our clothes on and nothing else happened. That was my punishment. Edward apparently had received his by chopping wood.

Edward left close to lunch, saying his parents wanted him home too. Not just here. I pouted at that to which he laughed and gave me a kiss.

Tomorrow I was supposed to meet his parents before they left on a three day date over the weekend to Seattle. Now I knew how Edward felt this morning. Oh god, the pressure.

"That means the entire weekend the house is ours and I can't wait to get you alone." Edward hugged me to him and whispered those promising words in my ear, while playfully nipping at it. God he was driving me crazy.

I exhaled shakily, "Promises. Promises."

His darkened eyes turned to mine, "Don't believe me?"

I shrugged and before I knew it he had me pinned to the wall of the house and was again attacking my mouth while grabbing my hips and lightly pushing his into mine. Delicious friction.

He stepped back, while I glared at him. It was just getting good.

"Still don't believe me?"

I bit my lip, which caused him to groan, and fluttered my eyelashes at him, "Maybe."

His hand went through his hair and he looked between me and his car, trying to make a decision, "If I don't go, either your parents will come outside to find us in a compromising position or I will take you to my car and have my way with you there. Now since I don't want either one to happen, except have my way with you, I'm gonna go."

I pouted again, wanting him to have his way with me, and he just kissed me again. A toe curling kiss filled with promises. I couldn't wait for the weekend to come.

"Bye sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." His hand caressing my cheek.

I nodded, "I love you too. Be safe out there, ok. I happen to like you and want you back in one piece."

He chuckled all the way to his black Mercedes. I stood and watched him drive off.

I turned to walk back into the house when the sudden creeping feeling of someone watching me crept down my spine. I shuddered.

I turned back to the street, looking to one end and than the other but couldn't see anyone, just a lone car sitting down the block. I figured it was the neighbors.

Shaking it off I went back inside.

**A/N: Reviews? Should she shake it?**

**Next is meeting his parents. Stay tuned. **


	25. Meeting the Parents part 2

**A/N: Here's the second part to meeting the parents. His parents this time and a little lemon to keep you interested. ENJOY:):)**

**I own nothing. All mistakes are my own. **

**Meeting the parents part 2**

Chapter 24

BPOV

As I made my way to Edward's house, my mind wandered back to last night and the conversation I had with my parents after Edward left.

_Last night_

"_Mom. Dad. We need to talk." I stood before them as they sat by the table, my mom drinking coffee and my dad beer._

_Dad put his beer down, "What is it? You look like you stole something."_

_Mom glared at him, "Charlie! This is our daughter. Not a common criminal. Be nice."_

_He smiled at the both of us, "Have a seat, Bells. I'll try to be nice."_

_Wringing my hands together, I took a deep breath, "It's about James."_

_That got dad's attention, "What about him?"_

_Clearing my throat, I continued, "I need you to let me finish this." I looked at both my parents, "Please."_

_Both were skeptical, but nodded._

_So I told them. Everything, minus the sex details. How his character changed. How he got more aggressive. His threat just a few months ago._

_My mom sat there with tears glistening in her eyes, "Why didn't you say something sooner? We would have helped."_

_I nodded, "I know you would have but I was scared."_

_"Of what?"_

_"Of a lot of things. What you would think of me? And if I talked, the things James would do to me."_

_Her hand clasped mine, "Bella, honey. We would never think less of you. You have to know that."_

_I nodded and chanced a glance at my dad who had been quiet for a little to long. His expression was murderous._

_Tentatively, I spoke, "Daddy?"_

_He snapped out of his trance, banging his hand on the table, "This is unacceptable. I'm gonna find that bastard and make him pay. Scumb like that don't deserve to walk this earth." He was already making his way to the door. My guess going to the police station._

_I followed and grabbed his arm, "Daddy. What are you gonna do?"_

_His blazing eyes turned to mine, "I'm gonna do what I should have in the beginning. I didn't like him from the start and now I know I was right." He was so furious._

_"Daddy, listen. Whatever you're gonna do isn't gonna help. It was three years ago and no evidence. Plus he's rich and lots of lawyers on his speed dial. Why else do you think we only hear good things about him in the tabloids?"_

_His calloused hand grabbed my face, calmer now, "Baby. He hurt you. I can't let him get away with it. He has to pay."_

_I nodded, "I know and I should have come to you sooner. I'm sorry. I was just so scared." Tears that had been lurking in the background spilled forward, as I was remembering the fear I felt back than._

_He pulled me tight into his embrace, rubbing my back, "I know honey. Nothing's gonna happen to you know." He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "I'm gonna do everything in my power to see to that." He looked over my shoulder, to my mom, "But I gotta go now. There has to be something I can get on him and I'm gonna find it. He won't get away with this! No on my watch!"_

_He hugged me again and than turned to give my mother a kiss on the cheek, "Don't wait up. If I'm not home by the morning, call the station."_

_Mom nodded and kissed him lightly. Grabbing his jacket, he was out the door._

_End_

I waited up past midnight waiting for him to come home, hoping he had found something. He never came. Eventually sleep found me and by the morning, I heard his snores coming from my parents bedroom. Even though I wanted to stay and ask what he had found, I had promised Edward I'd be there before lunch.

The Cullen's house was twenty miles from my parents and it was settled deep in the woods surrounding the town. One road led in and out. Turning onto the driveway, I could help but look around in astonishment. The driveway was lined with dark green spruce trees that marked the path to open area where the house, or more like mansion, was. Just past the spruce trees, it opened up to a beautiful view of the river that ran behind the house and a beautiful garden, filled with all sorts of flowers, was adjacent to the left of the house. Everything else was covered in luscious green lawn. The house it self was white with blue trimmings and large glass windows looking out to the front yard. Surrounded by the forest, this was the perfect place to build a home. Especially for someone like Edward. Perfect hideaway from the world.

Shutting off my moms SUV, I put the keys into my purse when a loud barking was heard beside my window.

Startled, I looked out and a gorgeous golden retriever was barking at my door. Smiling gently, I waved at him.

Just than, Edward came out the door and chastised the dog, "Dusty! Leave her alone. She's a friend."

Dusty wagged his tail and went over to Edward who scratched him behind the ears, while walking my way.

Gently opening the door to the SUV, he smiled, "Come on out beautiful. Dusty's harmless. All bark and no bite. Ain't that right, Dusty?"

Dusty barked once, let his tongue hang out and wag his tail furiously.

I gently stepped out and crouched down to the dog who proceeded to sniff me. Once he was satisfied, he licked my jaw once making me giggle.

"Dusty. C'mon. She's mine. Paws off." Edward growled playfully at the dog.

If Dusty could smirk, he would have smirked at Edward. I continued to pet him as he cuddled close to me.

Edward stood by my side, hands on his hips and playful glare on his face, "I think I've been replaced."

I smiled up at him, winking, "No doubt about that. He's so cute."

It seemed like Dusty understood me, barked once and licked my jaw again.

Laughing, I wiped my jaw and stood up, "Good morning to you too, grumpy." I stood on my tippy toes and gave Edward a kiss. Just one kiss wasn't good enough for him. He grunted, pushed me against the car and invaded my mouth with his tongue. So delicious and sweet. Like honey. His hands on my hips, gripping me tight and letting me feel every inch of him. My hands buried in his hair, tugging lightly, I kissed him back just as passionately. This man was driving me crazy. I couldn't wait for our alone time. He groaned, as if reading my thoughts and pushed even closer to me, letting me feel the affects I had on him. Getting lost in the sensation that was all Edward, I forgot where I was.

"Do you think they know we're here?" A quiet, gentle yet amusing voice rang in my ears. Who was that?

Kiss. Lick. Battle with his tongue. Yummy.

"Nah. World War III could break out and they wouldn't notice." A deeper, manly voice chuckled. Ok, I didn't know that voice either.

Edward tilted my head a little to the side, getting closer to me still. Whimpering, I pushed closer to him. He groaned in response.

"Maybe we should tell them we're here?" The female voice said again. Ok, who keeps interrupting this fuck awesome kiss?

Hitching my leg over his hip, Edward ground himself into me. God, that felt good.

The manly voice chuckled, "That's my boy!"

I heard a smack, "Carlisle! He's molesting the girl." The manly voice just chuckled.

I snapped out of my Edward induced trance and slowly eased back from him. He growled and kept coming towards me.

I gently pushed on his chest, "Edward." He grunted. "We got company." My face scarlet, I brought my leg back down, tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear and waited for Edward to focus.

"Company?" He asked lazily, "But it was just starting to get good."

I coughed in embarrassment.

"Yes, son. Company," the man who I presumed was his father, chuckled. I hid my face in Edward's chest, his arm around me protectively.

"Dad. Mom. You couldn't have waited inside?" He growled at them but I could tell he was just joking.

"Well, yes, we could have but than miss the show?" His dad's laugh filtered in my ear. Where's the hole in the ground when you need it?

Dusty barked at my feet and put his paw on my leg.

"It seems like Dusty likes you." The female voice said.

Taking a deep breath, I disentangled myself from Edward who winked at me.

"I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I don't know what came over me." I was sure my face was a scarlet red.

Mr. Cullen, who was this yummy blond haired, blue eyed older version of Edward, wearing black khaki pants and a dark blue shirt, chuckled, "I can give you a good guess of what came over you."

Edward ran his hand through his hair and glared at his dad, "Dad. C'mon..."

His mother, a woman no taller than me, with Edward's green eyes and caramel colored hair, in a white blouse and beige pants with an apron tied around her, smacked Mr. Cullen upside the head, "Carlisle. The young lady is embarrassed enough already. Cut her some slack." She glared at him while he just smiled at her.

She came towards me, a smile on her kind face, and with her hand stretched out, "Don't mind my husband. He's off his medication."

"Hey!" Mr. Cullen yelled from behind her, "Don't believe a word she says."

Mrs. Cullen waved her hand dismissively at her husband, "I'm Esme. And you must be the Bella?"

I looked to Edward who mirrored his mothers smile, as he put his arm around me.

"Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I took her outstretched hand to shake it but she had none of that. With yank on my arm, she enveloped me in her arms.

"Call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is Carlisle's mother. And besides, it's so good to meet you. The woman who put that adorable smile back on my sons face."

Dusty barked and put his front paws on my behind, pretending to hug me too.

Mr. Cullen laughed, "Son, it looks like you've been replaced." To which Edward groaned and glared at the dog.

Mrs. Cullen, Esme, put her arm around me and led me towards the house, "Come on inside. It's cold outside. We've got so much to talk about." She turned back to Dusty, "Come on boy. Don't wanna leave your girlfriend alone with me, now do you?"

Dusty barked and followed us, leaving a very unhappy Edward standing by my car. I mouthed 'Sorry' and winked at him. He playfully glared at me as his father slung his arm around his son.

"No worries, son. With a little bit of romance you'll win her back from Dusty." He chuckled again. He was truly enjoying this.

Inside was even more beautiful. Wood floors covered the entire house, as far as I could see. A fire was lit in the fireplace in the living room surrounded by white leather couches, making a nice U shape by the fire and a grey area rug lay in front of the couches. With family pictures lining the walls plus some artwork. It was truly amazing.

The kitchen was marble counter tops, with stainless steel appliances and a big oak table with eight chairs in the dining room.

Mrs. Cullen told me to sit down in one of the stools by the breakfast bar, while she finished preparing lunch. I offered my help but she had none of that. Told me that guests didn't work in their house. She just made Edward her busboy. Telling him to fetch different things.

Lunch was pleasant with lots of stories from Edward as a child and his young adult years that made him blush on occasions. I noticed that they purposefully ignored his high school years and I figured it had something to do with his parents not being able to conceive.

After lunch, both of his parents hugged us and told us to have a good but safe weekend as they departed on their three day date in Seattle.

We waved goodbye to them on the front step and as soon as their car disappeared behind the trees, Edward pulled me inside, shut the door and pushed me against it, his mouth hot on mine.

I squealed in surprise, which excited him even more. We groped and kissed for a few minutes, hot and heavy.

Needing some air, I pulled back, "What was that for?"

His mouth trailed from my jaw to my ear, where he whispered, "I had to make sure that Dusty didn't have a chance."

He was jealous of a dog?

I laughed which turned into a moan when he nipped at my ear and ground his hips into mine, "Are you jealous? Of a dog?"

He growled, "No. You're mine. Why would I be jealous?"

As if Dusty heard that, he came running around the corner and pushed on Edward's legs with his paws.

Edward stumbled a bit, and turned to the dog, "Hey man. She's mine."

Dusty barked and looked up at Edward with the cutest puppy dog eyes. I snickered into Edward's shirt.

He glared at me, "You find this funny?"

My giggles getting louder, I nodded.

He turned back to Dusty, "You can play with her now and than." He pointed his finger at Dusty, "But only when I say so."

Dusty barked, let his tongue hang out and departed back to where he came from. It seemed like he was happy with the deal.

"Why are you still laughing?" Edward's hands started to wander to my stomach.

My giggles seized, knowing what he was gonna do. I glared at him, "Don't you dare."

A mischievous glint shone in his eyes, "And why not?"

"Edward. Don't!" I tried to back up but the door was right there.

Next thing I knew, he had me slung over his shoulder, carrying somewhere, the entire time digging his fingers into my side, tickling me.

I squirmed and thrashed in his hold but he would budge. Soon he dropped me on the couch and continued his assault.

Giggling and out of breath, I whizzed, "Uncle. Uncle."

He stopped, "What was that?" His hands poised to tickle me again.

I grabbed them, "I'm sorry I laughed at you. I won't leave you for Dusty even though it is tempting."

His brow furrowed and I laughed again, "You're so cute when you're jealous." My fingers wove through his unruly, sexy, silky hair.

"I'm anything but cute. Handsome. Sexy. Anything but cute." He growled playfully.

I giggled, "Ok. You're handsome and sexy when you're jealous."

"I wasn't jealous."

"Sure you weren't. Want me to call in Dusty and ask his opinion?" I laughed at the look on his face.

"No. No need."

"So you agree?"

He hung his head and exhaled, "Fine. I was jealous."

I snorted, "I didn't think you'd cave that easily."

He glared at me while I was laughing but it soon turned into that smoldering look he gave me the night he told me he loved me.

Simmering down, I looked him in the eyes, nearly overcome by the love that shone in them.

"I love seeing you like this. So carefree. It makes you light up." His voice soft and velvet as he spoke those words. "I love you so much, Bella. I hope you know that." His hand gently caressing my cheek.

I nodded, my eyes misty and brought his face closer, whispering against his lips, "I know. I love you too." Pressing my lips to his, I poured everything I had into that kiss.

Gently, he settled his body on top of me, chest to chest, hips to hips and the kiss became more heated.

Lifting his head for a second, he mumbled, "I'll never get tired of kissing you. You're so delicious. Like a forbidden fruit." And his mouth was back on mine. I agreed with his statement with a moan into his mouth.

His hands started caressing down my sides, grazing my boobs, down to my stomach where his fingers gently crept underneath my shirt. I moaned into his mouth at his soft touch.

Grabbing his T-shirt, I tugged it upwards. He got the idea, leaned back on his knees and yanked it over his head, tossing it on the floor. I sucked in a breath at the beauty before me. Meeting his dark emerald eyes, I gently caressed his collarbone down his chest, pressing my palm against where his heart lay and feeling it hammering beneath the muscles. Down his chest, following every line of muscle and down to his belly button, which I circled with my finger and down his happy trail, leading to the very impressive bulge staining against his zipper.

His hands fisted at his side, his eyes on me, he groaned, "Bella." My name falling from his lips never sounded so good.

My eyes met his, and he whispered, "I want you. I want all of you Bella. Mind. Body. Heart. Everything I want with you." His hand pressed against my chest just over my heart.

I bit my lip and nodded.

That was all the invitation he needed. With a groan, he fell on top of me lightly, and his mouth was back on mine as his hands crawled back underneath my shirt bunching it up towards my chest. My hands sprawled on his back feeling the muscles bunch and release underneath his skin.

Lifting his head, his eyes met mine, lips swollen from our kisses, and tugged gently on my shirt, "May I?"

I nodded and lifted myself far enough for him to remove my shirt. I was glad I had worn my good underwear today.

Tossing my shirt to the floor, next to his, his eyes were glued to my chest, his hands slowly making their way up to my bra covered boobs.

"So gorgeous. Sexy." Totally fascinated by my boobs, like it was the first time he had seen any, I let my hands wander back into his hair and tugged him down to me again, capturing his lips on mine again.

Letting our mouths do the talking, the thumbs of his hands stroked over my cloth covered nipples and it released a flood of desire in me.

Moaning, I grabbed his hair tighter and pushed my hips against his, which he returned with fervor.

Gentleness forgotten, he tugged down the cups of my bra, freeing my nipples and his mouth was on them the next second.

"Edward...urgh..." I moaned and thrust my hips to meet his.

He groaned, grabbing my right leg and pulling it over his hip, giving him better access to my pussy.

He pushed and I pushed against one another, the friction so delicious, I didn't want it to end.

He groaned. I moaned. He suckled my nipple while his other hand twisted and pulled the other nipple. It was sensation overload.

"Edward. I...want...oh God...so good." My head fell back and my back arched.

"What do you want, beautiful?" His voice husky and so sexy, caressing my skin.

"Oh God...don't stop... I want..."

-_Ding Dong_-

Who! The! Fuck!

**A/N: I know. I'm mean. But will you review anyways? The good stuff comes next chapter. Stay tuned. Y'all are the best. xoxo**

**I'm starting a new story along with this one called '_Creating Something Beautiful_'. If you want, go to my profile and check it out. It's only one chapter so far, so let me know what you think. **


	26. The Date

**A/N:We're we go. What we've all been waiting for. ENJOY:):)**

**I own nothing. SM does.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Date<strong>

Chapter 25

BPOV

"Where are you taking me?" I grumbled for the twentieth time. I sat in Edward's fuck awesome 1969 midnight blue mustang, his baby, with a blindfold on. I couldn't see nothing. Sly man.

He chuckled beside me, while stroking my left hand, "You've asked that know for I don't know how often and the answer is the same. You'll know once we get there."

I slumped back into my seat and pouted. Sure I was gonna like it but I hated not knowing where we were going. We'd been driving for a while now. Taking a right turn here. Taking a left turn there. A stop. A curve. I think he was trying to confuse me on purpose.

He laughed again, "Come here, sweetness."

I moved to his side and felt him bestow a sweet kiss on my lips. I sighed.

"There. That's better. No more pout." This time I laughed with him.

Things had been great the last few days. It was hard to believe it was four days until Christmas. Gift shopping for a person who had the money to buy anything and everything he wanted, was...difficult. I found something though, which I hoped he would like. I was extremely nervous about giving it to him.

As I sat there thinking about how far we had come, I couldn't help but smile. A year ago, I hated the man sitting beside me but it seemed like fate had other ideas. Now, thinking back, saving Edward from his car was the best decision I had ever made. Even though at first I had been skeptical about his apologies and his claims to be a better man, he had proven himself to me and it made me fall in love with him.

His fingers were still lightly grazing over my hand and his touch was sending little flames of desire down my spine.

Yesterday morning came to mind and I couldn't help but rub my thighs together at the thought of his body on mine. The things this gorgeous man did to my body was indescribable.

_Yesterday_

_"Oh God...mhmm...don't stop." Throwing my head back into the couch, my hands buried in his hair, I let the sensation of his mouth on me overpower me._

_"Edward...I want...fuck" I tugged on his hair as he bit my nipple gently, sending hot flames of desire to my core._

_He lifted his head slightly, licked my nipple that made me moan at the sight, "What do you want beautiful?" His hooded eyes burned into mine._

_I bit my lip which caused him to jerk his hips into mine, right against my throbbing clit and I arched my back towards him. He groaned and I whimpered._

_"I want..."_

_-Ding Dong-_

_I groaned out load as he growled a feral growl aimed at the door._

_Meeting his eyes, we both said at the same time, "Ignore it."_

_His lips descended on mine, his tongue stroking mine in a seductive dance when the door bell rang again._

_-Ding Dong-_

_Releasing his hair, I sighed against his lips while my eyes squeezed shut, "You might as well get it. It seems like their not going away."_

_His forehead fell against mine, "I'm sorry."_

_I smiled, kissed his lips again, "Don't worry. We'll get there."_

_His hips thrusted forward to meet mine, sealing the promise. I growled at him and pushed him off of me._

_He got up and not so discreetly adjusted himself, while grabbing his shirt off the floor. I watched him walk towards the door, seeing the scars on his back from the car wreck. Some people would have said he was scarred and they would be right. But not in my eyes. He had scars but they only made him more beautiful. Of the man he morphed into because of the way he got those scars. They told a beautiful story._

_Pulling on my shirt, he caught me looking and sheepishly smiled at me. I smiled back and settled against the couch._

_End flashback_

The man at the door turned out to be a messenger, that Edward had hired to get things set up for our date. To secure the location, Edward had said. Nothing more, no matter how I tried to get information from him. He was sealed like a tomb.

The rest of the afternoon, we had talked about when we would reveal our relationship to the world. He wanted to do it now but I asked him to wait until after Christmas. We agreed that we didn't want the press to ruin our holiday. Once we would be back in LA, we'd have a sit down with his publisher and set something up.

He showed me his room, which turned into another heavy make out session. This time he stopped it from going further, saying, he had special plans for us today. So reluctantly, we both restrained ourselves.

'Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous' by Good Charlotte started playing and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Good Charlotte? Really?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with it? I love them. That's what I listened to in high school."

"Nothing's wrong with it. I was just curious. I listen to their music while cleaning. It's very...motivating."

The car stopped and he chuckled, "You could say that." Taking a deep breath, "We're here."

I don't know why but my pulse was starting to race anxious to see where he had brought us.

I heard his door slam and a few moments later, he opened mine, took my hand and pulled me from the car. Me being me, I tripped on air and fell forward. Edward luckily caught me with an umph, followed by a laugh.

"I'll just have to make sure to keep a hold on you all the time." I couldn't help but notice the seriousness of his voice.

Holding his waist in a death grip, he led us somewhere. A few feet and he stopped.

Taking both my hands in his, I could feel the nerves rolling off of him in waves.

"Bella, you'll know where we are right aways but I need you to let me explain before you decide to run."

He was making me nervous, "Edward, what is it?"

Hearing him take a deep breath, he took off the blindfold.

After a few moments my eyes adjusted and I looked around in shock. Why would he bring me here?

My eyes went to his nervous and concerned face, "Why here?"

Taking my hands in his again, he said, "I needed to make things right and it had to start here. I need show you that you mean so much more to me than you can fathom." Lifting my hands to his mouth, he placed a tender kiss on each hand, "I want to start at the beginning. Hence why we're here. At our high school."

Taking a deep breath of cold air, I stroked his cheek and nodded in understanding, "You know it's not necessary but my interest is peaked."

He chuckled lightly, "That's why I love you."

Wrapping his arm around me, he led us to the double doors, pulled out a key and unlocked it.

Curious I asked, "How do you have a key to the school?"

His mischievous eyes turned to mine, "I stole it from Mrs. Cope in senior year. I knew it would come in handy one day."

"You stole the key?" I gasped in surprise and shock.

He laughed at my expression, "You'd be surprised what a little flirting will get you."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him, "You would know all about it? Wouldn't you?"

Noticing his mistake, he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside, wrapping his arms around me and held me tightly to him, "I wouldn't dream of flirting with anyone except you now, Ms. Swan." He placed a tender kiss on my cheek, "Your attention is the only one I try to get now."

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I whispered against his lips, "And don't you forget it." With that I disentangled myself from him and started walking down the hall.

He groaned and followed me. The memories of this place. Things I would like to forget and yet things that morphed me into the woman I am today.

Edward was silently following me, allowing me to take in the surroundings.

Turning to him, to see him with a concerned expression on his face, I asked, "Why take so many turns? It shouldn't have taken five minutes to get here from my parents place and yet it took about fifteen minutes."

His hand raked through his hair, "I wanted to surprise you and if I had just gone straight here, you'd have known." He came closer, "Is this ok?"

I turned in a circle, taking everything in again, and turned back to him with a smile, "Yes. It's ok. This time it's different."

He nodded than took my hand leading me down the hall, "I wanna show you something." He stopped in front of a locker and smiled at me.

"It's a locker." I was a little confused.

His smile broadened, "Not just any locker." Nodding his head towards the locker, he said, "Open it."

Slowly I opened the locker and gasped at what I saw. Pictures of me littered the inside door panel of the locker. Some of us together but mostly of me alone. Pictures I had sent him when he was in Italy.

"This was my locker in high school and this is the way it should have looked. Lined with pictures of you. If only I had known what I know now, you would have been my girl back than."

He pulled something from the locker. A rectangular box. Same one I had gotten every day with a Rose in it.

Opening it, there lay a Rose with a card attached.

'Day 147'

"It was you." I couldn't believe it. All these months and I had no clue.

He nodded, "I wanted to show you that your forgiveness meant the world to me. That you mean the world to me. This was..."

I stopped his rambling with covering his mouth with mine.

"I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen. So much." I whispered against his lips.

His hand caressed my cheek, "Not as much as I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." He kissed me again.

As it was just starting to get good, he pulled back, grinning, "Come on. There's more."

Pulling me inside the library, he asked me to wait for a bit by the door as he disappeared between bookshelves. Little while later he reappeared and took my hand again, leading me to a secluded spot in the back of the room.

A few blankets and pillows were arranged on the carpeted floor for a picnic. Lit candles were placed strategically around the area, lighting up the area. It was so beautiful.

"You did all this?"

He sat down on a chair by the table, where books lay open on it, "I thought we could do over our study session. The ones where you tutored me? Do it right this time."

Walking over to him, I saw that the books were a Math text book and notebook with Edward's name on it.

"Is that your high school notebook? How do you still have it?"

His fingers fiddled with the edges of the pages, "I asked my mom if she still had my stuff from high school and it turned out she had kept everything in the attic. My mom's a pack rat." He chuckled.

Taking off my jacket, I placed it on the chair beside him. He followed suit. To my black skinny jeans and dark blue long sleeved button down blouse, he wore dark blue washed out jeans with a green long sleeved button down shirt. He rolled up his sleeves up to his elbows. God, he was sexy.

Putting my hair in a messy bun, I said, "Mr. Cullen. Are you ready to study this time?" This was gonna be fun.

He groaned lowly in his throat, "Fuck." His eyes darkened slightly and he twitched in his seat. He was getting turned on by this.

Straining my neck, I asked, "What was that? I didn't quite catch that?"

He cleared his throat, "Nothing Ms. Swan. I'm ready to begin. I even studied at home. You'll be proud of me." And there was the professional. Playing his role perfectly.

I walked behind him and unbuttoned a few buttons on my blouse. Just far enough to show some cleavage. Let's see how long he'll last.

Sitting down beside him, I leaned forward towards him, earning me another groan, "Why don't you show me what you've got and we'll go from there?" Slowly I caressed his arm.

His eyes near black, shifted between his notebook and my boobs. I mentally high fived myself.

Clearing his throat, he rasped out, "I did as you told me. Can you check it over to see if I did it right?" The huskiness in his voice nearly did me in. He shifted in his seat, so that his legs brushed up on mine. Was it getting hot in here?

Sliding his notebook over to me and handing me his pen, his fingers lightly caressed mine.

Looking down on the page, it read 'Can I kiss you now?'

Pretending to look over the page, like I hadn't read that line, I felt his hand slowly caress my thigh underneath the table.

Suppressing a moan, I bit my lip and shifted in my seat. It seemed like the tables had turned. His other hand caressed my cheek and turned me towards him, my eyes meeting his.

So much love in his eyes, "Can I kiss you now?"

Looking down to his beautiful pouty lips, I nodded. No sooner were his lips on mine, his hands on my thighs, grabbing them and lifting me up onto his lap.

His lips never left my skin as I giggled in surprise, "Now Mr. Cullen. Do you think this is appropriate behavior?" The last part came out a moan as he nipped at my ear.

"This is definitely appropriate behavior. And it's gonna get even more appropriate," he growled in my ear. Cupping my asscheeks, he brought me against his straining erections. Hot damn. It's definitely hot in here.

Gripping his hair, I fused my lips against his again as our hips began to dance.

Ever so slowly his hands caressed up my hips, over my boobs, which he cupped and began to unbutton my shirt further. Once open, I shrugged it off my shoulders and unbuttoned his.

Running my hands over his chiseled chest, he unclasped my bra and let it fall from my shoulders.

"So beautiful." His mouth was doing sinful things to my nipple while his hand caressed the other boob, pinching and rolling the nub between his skillful fingers. I moaned and thrusted my hips against his.

Standing up with me in his lap, he set me down on the table, his hands on either side of me on the table. Gently pushing me down to lay flat on the table top, he kissed down my stomach to the top of my jeans.

Looking up at me, his eyes asked the silent question and I nodded. Slowly, he pulled my jeans from my legs, leaving me in my blue boy shorts.

He groaned at the sight, "You don't know what you do to me. So sexy. Seductive. Mine." Each word was punctuated by a kiss to my inner thighs. So close to where I needed him.

I moaned and went for the zipper on his jeans. Fumbling to unbutton his pants, he hand still mine and helped me. Slowly his zipper came down and forward sprung his cotton covered erection.

Pushing his jeans down, he stood looking down on me as I too looked him over. So beautiful. Well defined muscles lined his body all over. His cock twitched in his boxer and my eyes drew to it. He was big. A flood of moisture coated my panties just at the thought of him spreading me open for him. God, I wanted him.

He groaned as I tried to rub my thighs together to get some friction, his hands going to the waistband of my panties, "You're so wet. I can smell it." Taking off my panties, I was left naked in front of him. His eyes took in my bare flesh. His hands twitched on my legs. Now I was glad Rose had talked me into getting sugared.

His darkened eyes met mine, as his index finger slowly moved through my folds, collecting moisture as it went.

"Oh God..." I moaned out loud.

My back arched off the table wanting him to be closer. I lifted myself into a sitting position with his hand still between my legs and kissed his lips, while my hands went to the waistband of his boxers.

"I need you," I moaned against his mouth. "Please..."

"Yes. I need you too," his groan vibrated across us both.

I yanked his boxers down and my eyes took him in. His cock glistening at the tip with moisture, bobbed up and down as if saying hello. I bit my lip and whimpered. He was so thick and long. I wanted him inside me. Three years had been a long time. Slowly, I let myself explore him. Silky smooth skin met my hand. He was so hard.

He growled when he saw me bite my lip and pushed me back against the table, "I need to be inside you. Please tell me you want this."

I pulled him forward by his arms and nodded, "Yes. Please make love to me, Edward."

The tip of his cock slid against my wet folds and we both shivered with need.

His head fell to my chest, "Protection. I don't have it."

Lifting his face by his chin, I kissed his lips, "I do. And I'm clean. Three years, remember."

"Almost a year for me and I'm clean too." His hips thrusted forward and his cock met my clit, which made me cry out for him.

"Please."

"Tell me if I hurt you," he groaned out, barely restraining himself. I nodded.

Ever so slowly, he entered me. Inch by breathtaking inch, stretching me to fit around him. Delicious friction.

When his hips met mine, we both sighed. This was right. So right.

His lips captured mine and he kissed me for a while, demonstrating with his tongue what he was gonna do with his cock.

Feeling deliciously full, I needed him to move. I moved my hips a bit and he stilled, his eyes fixed on mine.

"Baby, please forgive me but I don't think I can go slow. I need you too much."

"Than don't. I need you just as much," I moaned as he slowly pulled out until only just the head was inside.

His hands grabbed the back of knees, holding me to him and he slammed back into me.

"Urgh...yes..." I screamed out.

His eyes trained on where we were joined, as he fucked me, "Like that?"

"Oh fuck...yes...don't stop."

Lifting my right leg on his shoulder, his fingers found my clit, as his cock continued to piston into me. With his cock already driving me mad and his skillful fingers now, I knew I wasn't gonna last long.

"Fuck...yes...right there...Oh God..." Grabbing his arms, I held on tight.

I could myself beginning to fall. My orgasm was fast approaching.

Edward noticed as my walls started to quiver around him. He groaned, "Cum with me baby."

His fingers pinched my clit and I was gone, screaming his name and squeezing his cock.

"Fuck!" He growled out and his movements sped up, "Fuck, baby. That's it. So tight. Urgh...fuck yes."

His hips bucked a few times more and he came cursing up a storm," Fuck. You feel so good. So tight. Fuck." He fell forward onto my chest, my legs on either side of his hips. We were both breathless.

Running my fingers gently through his hair, I felt his cock soften inside me. He made no move to get off of me and I didn't want him to. Laying his cheek on my breasts, he exhaled content, kissing my nipple. I moaned and squeezed his cock once more. He shuddered.

Bringing my legs around his waist, he lifted me up with him and carried us to the blanket, gently laying us down. Him on top of me and still inside me. I loved that feeling.

"Was I too rough?" He whispered into my chest.

Humming contently, I brushed his hair away from his eyes, "No. Don't think that for a minute. I loved every second of it. I love you."

He lifted his head, a thin sheet of sweat covering his brow, "I love you too." His eyes took on a far away look for a little bit, "That was...I have no words." His smile was breathtaking.

I smiled back, "I agree." We both lay there in silence for a little while, basking in the after glow, my hands running through his hair, every now and than tracing the little scars on his back.

I stretched my arms over my head, moaning at the content feeling that flowed through me.

Edward groaned and I felt him harden inside me. Dear God, I loved this mans stamina.

He lifted himself on his elbows, "Feel what you do to me? You have unleashed a monster now."

I laughed which caused him to groan and thrust into me. That laugh turned into a whimper.

Slowly he made love to me one more time. This time slow while kissing and caressing every bit of skin he could find. We both came while whispering 'I love you.'

It had been a perfect date. After getting dressed, cleaning up everything to be picked up tomorrow morning, we headed outside. I was nestled securely in Edward's arm.

Locking the door, we made our way to the car when we heard screeching tires stop a few feet away from us.

We stopped in shock as James got out of the car with a gun in his hand.

"Well, well. Isn't this cozy?" He snarled at us.

Cold shivers of fear ran down my spine as I gripped Edward's arm.

"James. What are you doing here?" I could hear the fear in his voice. He tried to shield me behind him.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

He lifted gun and pointed it at us. I stood frozen. Who was this horrific man before me?

"This is for going behind my back to my girl."

-BANG!-

My heart stood still as Edward fell to the ground, motionless.

I screamed.

"Shut the fuck up, slut," James yelled at me while pointing the gun at me.

Quivering, I looked to Edward willing him to get up. Blood was pouring from his wound on the left top on his chest. My heart was pounding in chest, blood rushing in my ears.

"If I can't have you, he can't either." His calm menacing voice rang in my ear.

-BANG!-

A shot of pain went through me before darkness engulfed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews?**

**What ya think of the lemon? Or the cliffie?**

**By the way, it's not over yet. I'm not that cruel. Stay tuned. xoxo**


	27. Wake up

**A/N: I own nothing. SM does.**

**WOW. WOW. You guys blew me away with your response to the last chapter. Thank you so much. I read all of them with appreciation even when I don't respond. **

**So here's the next chapter as my thanks. ENJOY:):)**

**My thanks to _chering_ for pre-reading and correcting my mistakes. You're the best...xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Wake up<strong>

Chapter 26

EPOV

It felt like I had been here before. Slipping in and out of consciousness. Voices speaking but I couldn't make sense of it. Someone was yelling. Someone was screaming.

_Bella!_

My head hurt. My chest hurt. I needed to get to her. I needed to protect her. I couldn't let him hurt her. Shuddering, darkness overtook me again.

_-beep-beep-beep-_

Where am I? Dear God, my head hurt. Someone squeezed my hand.

"Edward, honey, please open your eyes. Please," a crying voice broke through the fog in my brain.

Wiling my eyes open, I squinted against the bright light. Blinking a few times, my parents came into my vision. Blurry at first but with a few blinks, they were clearly visible.

My moms eyes red and tears rolling down her cheeks. Dad holding her close to him. His eyes were red too and he sniffed.

"Mom?" I rasped out. My throat dry and it felt like knives cutting down my throat. I swallowed hard.

Both parents surprised, turned their wide eyes towards me, rushing towards me.

"Baby. You're awake. Thank The Lord. Oh we were so worried. Twice in one year, you have had us scared." My moms tears turned to happy tears, cradling my hand to her chest and kissing my cheeks repeatedly.

Dad held a cup with a straw to my lips and I took a few well needed sips of cold water. That felt good.

Nodding my thanks, he set the cup down and started checking the IV connected to my arm.

Seeing it caused everything to rush back to me. James. The gun. Bella. Bella!

My widened eyes switched between my parents, "Bella?! Where is she? Is she alright?" My breath came out in pants due to fear gripping me.

Both looked at each other with concerns in their eyes.

"Tell me!" I yelled as loud as my voice allowed me. That hurt like hell. Grimacing in pain, my hand went to my chest feeling the bandage on my chest.

Dad gently squeezed my right shoulder and eased me back onto the bed, "You need to rest, son. You've been shot. You lost a lot of blood."

Shaking my head, pain shooting down my torso, I glared at him, "Where's Bella? Is she alright? I need to see her." Trying to get up again, my dad pushed me down harder. Now he was stronger than me. Damn him.

"Calm down, son. You're not doing yourself any good trying to move now." The stern fatherly voice told me that he wasn't kidding.

I looked to mom who was crying again, "Mom. Bella?"

Her sad eyes met mine, "She's here. She's in ICU. She lost a lot of blood and the doctor say she hit her head as she fell resulting in a concussion. She hasn't woken up yet." Her hand squeezed mine.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I took a shuddering breath and let the tears fall. My Bella. She needed to wake up. I needed her. I had just found her. I couldn't lose her now. My love. My life. My reason for exciting. My Angel.

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry." Moms arms gently wrapped around me, lightly hugging me to her. Dad squeezed my shoulder again, sniffing.

My eyes met his and my voice was shaky when I spoke, "Can't you do anything? Please dad."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit I had learned from him, and quietly spoke, "The Swans have asked me to be the doctor overlooking her and I agreed but for now, all we can do is pray and hope. The swelling on her brain has receded but she hasn't woken yet. I hope it will be in the next few days." He hung his head. I could tell he would want to do more but not being able to.

Nodding my thanks to him again, I clung to my mom and cried into her shoulder. I couldn't stand the thought of losing Bella.

My dad excused himself quietly, saying that he had patients waiting and that he was gonna check on Bella before returning. I squeezed his hand to which he nodded, wiped his eyes and left. My dad wasn't the overly emotional type but I knew he cared deeply. That's what made him such a great doctor and an even better father.

Hearing Christmas music in the hall, I turned to my mom, who was seated beside me, holding my hand, "What day is it?"

"It's Tuesday, Christmas Eve. You've been unconscious for three days." Her eyes flickered to my chest, "The bullet missed your heart by four inches." Her voice changed to monotone which told me that this was killing her inside, "A little to the right and we'd be at your funeral now. You're both lucky that the lady walking her dog saw everything."

Squeezing her hand, I whispered, "I'm here, mom. I'm not going anywhere. Believe that."

Her tearful eyes met mine, "And you have no idea how thankful I am for that but it's twice already this year that we've come close to losing you. My heart, your fathers heart, can't take much more. You are our son and we love you. We can't stand the thought of losing you. A child is not to forego their parents in death. It's not right." She hiccuped as the tears flowed.

Not knowing what to say to that, I just squeezed her hand and kept telling her that everything would be alright.

My mind went back to Bella and how much I needed her to be ok. She had to be ok.

Mom looked at me with a furrowed brow, "When you were unconscious, sometimes you'd say Bella's name and other time Angel. Who's this Angel if I may ask?"

My eyes drifted shut and pictured Bella, smiling and laughing, her luscious lips mouthing 'I love you'.

"They're the same. Bella's my angel," I whispered.

"How?" My moms curiosity was peaked.

"Mom, it's a long story but she saved me."

She looked her watch and than winked at me, "I've got time."

So I told her about how Bella pulled me from my car and how I had acted towards her in high school. She got mad at me for being a jackass. She threatened even to bend me over her knee and spank me for being so rude to her. I laughed, which hurt too much, but I agreed wholeheartedly with her. How after a long time she forgave and now that I loved her.

Tears threatened to spill again, "I can't lose her now, mom. I love you so much. My heart aches and it feels like I can't breathe at the thought of losing her." My voice broke a few times speaking.

She squeezed my hand, "Baby you won't. She'll wake up. I have hope in that. You need to believe that." She got a twinkle in her eye, "Especially when she'll be my daughter-in-law." She laughed at my shocked expression.

My mouth gaped open, "Where do you get that idea from?"

She patted my hand, "Oh honey. I saw you two together. Plus you've never brought a girl home to meet us. I've never heard you speak so highly of a girl before. Hell, you didn't even mentioned most of them. She's special. I can feel it. I can feel the love between you two. Like your father and I. It's a strong bond and unbreakable." My mom did not swear so this meant she was serious.

My eyes were starting to fall shut from exhaustion. I willed myself to stay awake wanting to hear what my father had to say about Bella's condition but it was just getting too difficult. Mom sat with me until I fell asleep. My dreams were filled with Bella smiling and laughing, in a white dress standing close to me and kissing my lips. As I went in to kiss her deeper, she vanished from my arms.

Startling awake in a cold sweat, I shivered as tears spilled over again. The nurse soon came after that to check on me. She didn't say anything. Just patted my hand with a sympathetic smile on her face and left.

Christmas Day was upon us. Mom brought food from home to which I was thankful. I was able to sit up, my dad marveling at how well I was doing. Therefore I begged him to take me to Bella. Reluctantly, he agreed, put me in a wheelchair and wheeled me towards the ICU, my heart hammering in my chest and my hands fiddling in my lap.

Since the ICU was all glass rooms, I saw her before I was in her room. She lay there white as a ghost, her lips not that beautiful red that I had become addicted to, covered in strawberry lipgloss. My hand covered my mouth as a painful groan escaped me. My dad paused to let me collect myself.

Her mother was sitting beside, like my mom had been, cradling her hand to her chest, tears spilling over as she whispered something to her. Chief Swan stood behind his wife, wiping his hand down his face and grief expression on his face, his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Dad told me that he'd ask them if it was ok that I come. Both looked up with hope in their eyes when my dad entered. Soon their eyes fell upon me, with a little smile on Mrs. Swans face, she nodded and waved me in.

Wheeling me in, Mrs. Swan got up and lightly hugged me, "We're so glad you're ok, Edward. We were so worried."

I nodded, my throat to constricted to speak. Chief Swan shook my hand, "Glad you're here. Maybe you can talk to her and get her to open her eyes." His eyes glistened with unshed tears, "I need my baby girl back." His voice choked on the last part. His hand wiped down his face again as he cleared his throat.

Swallowing hard, I nodded, "I want her back too." My eyes on Bella, my dad pushed me forward to her side.

Grabbing her hand, I brought to my lips and kissed her pale warm skin. She still smelled faintly like chocolate and strawberry. My two favorite flavors since I met her. Breathing her in, I closed my eyes and let the tears fall once again. I hated seeing her like this. There was nothing I could do. I felt helpless. She had been shot also in the torso, a little lower than mine, breaking a few ribs in the process.

Stroking the hair that lay by her side, I shakily whispered, "Sweetheart. It's me. I'm here. Please open your beautiful chocolate eyes that I love so much." I waited. Nothing happened. Her eyes moved behind her lids, as if she was dreaming.

Taking a shuddering breath, I tried again, "Please baby. I need you. Open your eyes, please." My head fell forward, holding her hand to my forehead, "I love you so much. You can't leave me now. Not now. I just found you. We've got our whole lives ahead of us. A life where we can grow old together, watching our children grow up. Laughing together. I need to see you laugh again. It's the best part of my day. Seeing you smile and laugh." Tears flowed down my cheek as I kissed her hand again. A choked up sob broke out behind me.

Having not paid much attention to my surroundings, I turned to see both our parents standing behind me, all with tears in their eyes, clinging to their significant other.

Mrs. Swan put her hand my shoulder and squeezed, her eyes glowing with love, "I am so glad my daughter has you. I can see the love you share so clearly." I nodded and swallowed again.

Turning to Bella again, I held her hand close to me and kept stroking her hair. Eventually the parents decided to get something to eat. Mom tried to get me to eat too but I just shook my head. I couldn't stomach anything now. Quietly, each squeezed my shoulder. Mrs. Swan and my mom both kissed my head and left to eat something. It was Christmas after all. Someone deserved to celebrate it.

Kissing Bella's hand, I started talking again, "Today I would have woken you with kisses to every part of your body that I could find, having climbed through your window again. Your dad would have killed me if he didn't like me so much." I chuckled at my own joke, "And I would have made love to you again. Worshipping your body with mine because that's what you deserve. You deserve so much." Letting my fingers drift over her lips, I continued, "I'll never get tired of kissing those beautiful lips. All my life, I'll always want to those lips to kiss me. To bring me life, hope, clarity and love." Stroking her eyelids softly, "So please Bella, wake up, so I can do all that. Show me how I can save you this time. Let me save you." I knew then that my mother was right. She was 'the' woman for me. If God permitting, I was gonna marry her and soon.

As I sat there, in quiet begging her to wake up, eventually I fell asleep with my head on her hand.

The next day, I spent it going over of what happened with Chief Swan and the lead detective from Seattle. They had found James and to my shock, Tanya in a hotel in Seattle, thanks to the lady who had given a perfect description of James. The Chief had major pull with the police in Seattle and they had made this priority number one.

Tanya had sang like a canary, spilling the beans on James' master plan. What baffled me was the fact that they both were willing to jeopardize their careers and fame like this. Tanya loved the fame. James was a psychopath but Tanya? She had been a victim of his manipulation.

James hadn't said anything yet, just that he wanted a lawyer. Chief Swan said he had been sitting in the interrogation room with an arrogant smile on his face, until the detective had told him that we were both alive. His smile had faltered just a little. His lawyer was trying to plead insanity but since there was no evidence of James being mentally unstable, that got dismissed.

James was gonna be put away for twenty years, not enough if you ask me. But since we both survived, they couldn't charge him with murder one. Just with attempted murder. Unless Bella wouldn't make it, then it would be murder one. I decided then that twenty years was good enough if Bella survived. Tanya was getting five years and could get out in three with good behavior. I was hoping that didn't happen.

Security at the hospital was being doubled since the press got wind that I was here recovering from a gunshot wound. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all flew in that day cutting their holidays short. Emmett and Jasper volunteered to help with security which my dad happily accepted. Alice and Rose were staying at my parents house, helping my mom and Bella's mom. Each day they'd come by, sit with Bella and I, telling me of the craziness of the press outside and how hopeful they were that Bella was gonna make it. Each day I smiled and hoped along with them. Alice even took it upon herself to decorate both our rooms, begging my dad saying that it needed more color and spunk. Her argument was that with these white walls and pale blue sheets, no body would wanna get better. My dad laughed and agreed. Rose, my saving grace, took on working with Jessica and getting the hospital staff to sign a non-disclosure agreement, for both Bella and myself, my dad being exempt for obvious reasons. I had to yell at Jess about that yet since she thought it was necessary that he sign one too. It was my father. He was not gonna talk. I was close to firing her and hiring Rose for the job. Rose laughed and gracefully declined, saying she loved me because I made Bella happy but that she was gonna kill me if she became my manager and agent. That being said, I agreed.

Two days later, Bella was moved to the room beside mine. She was closer to me now. I could see her every day. I could even move my shoulder more, as I was getting stronger each day. Slowly, I started working with the physical therapist in exercising my shoulder. I even walked lengths of the hallway slowly. Every day the pain started to fade more. I was getting stronger, while Bella stayed the same. But I wasn't through hoping. She was my Angel. She had to be strong.

That night, I woke to people running past my room in a haste. Orders were shouted and a loud beeping sound came from the room beside me.

A crippling fear settled over me.

_Bella!_

Getting out of bed a little faster than I should, I moved to the hallway, seeing doctors and nurses working over her. They had a breathing mask on her pushing air into her lungs. This was not good. My breath came out in pants, feeling the burn in my chest.

Standing frozen to the spot, I watched my father work and the love of my life slipping from me. I couldn't move. This could not be it.

After what felt like hours, but was only minutes, the beeping went back to normal, the breathing mask was removed, leaving only a tube to help her breathe, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief, me included. She was still here.

My fathers eyes looked to me, a look of horror crossed his features and he was before me in a flash. I couldn't take my eyes off of my love, lying motionless on the bed. So pale, yet beautiful.

"Son?" His voice filled with fear.

The reality hit me like a ton of bricks and I collapsed, darkness overtaking me.

A light flashing in front of my eyes repeatedly, I awoke with a start.

"Bella!" I yelled.

My father pushed me down onto the bed, "Calm down, son. You tore your stitches. Calm down."

Gripping his arm, I sat up, wincing in pain, "Bella. What happened? Is she ok? Tell me she's ok?"

His eyes became sad as he looked me in the eyes.

"Dad?" Fear gripped my heart.

He squeezed me shoulder, "She's stable now but there's a problem."

"What is it, dad?" The fear squeezed tighter around my heart.

Taking a deep breath, he said words that nearly did me in, "Son, her kidneys are shutting down. She needs a transplant. If she doesn't get one in 72 hours, she's not gonna make it. I'm so sorry son."

I doubled over as the pain in my heart became too much, my dad wrapping his arms around me as I sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tissues anyone? I was sniffling by the time I was done writing. **

**Reviews? **

**Your thoughts?**

**Stay tuned...xoxo **

**Go check out _Green eyes and Rich Guys_ by chering. It's Bella with a backbone and no filter and Edward with an attitude. Filled with humor. You'll love it. **


	28. Hope

**A/N: I own nothing. SM does.**

**_IMPORTANT_! I made a mistake in the beginning of the story by naming Edward's high school girlfriend also Tanya. And someone pointed it out to me, asking if she and the famous Tanya were one and the same. And it's not. I went back and named Edward's high school girlfriend Leah. I'm sorry for any misunderstanding.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and a special thank you for the ones reviewing. You guys are awesome. ENJOY:):)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope<strong>

Chapter 27

EPOV

It felt like my entire world had been tipped on its axis. Nothing was right anymore. I had just gotten my life in order, was becoming the man I should have been, and the love of my life had only three days to live. It just wasn't right. She had saved me all those months ago and here I stood, not knowing how to save her.

My dad was searching statewide, even in Oregon and California for a kidney that matched Bella's. I wasn't a match. Her mom was close but not close enough. Her dad was a match but considering his age and his alcohol intake in the past, he needed both kidneys to assist his liver. My dad and the chief had argued this morning long about why it wasn't a good idea for the chief to donate his kidney. He wanted to save his daughter but the risks were to high. For him and also Bella. My dad had comforted him, being positive that he would find one. So the search began and since then, no good news yet. But he remained positive.

This morning, I had been discharged. Mom was currently talking with dad in his office as I was standing here. I had told mom that I was only going home to shower, eat and maybe sleep a bit before coming back. She tried to argue with me on that saying that I wouldn't do any good sitting here but the look on my face told her not to bother. I was gonna be on Bella's side even if my life depended on it.

Clearing my throat, I slowly walked into the room, my good hand running through my hair while my other arm was in a sling.

The chief and his wife both glanced up and for a brief moment a smile was on their faces.

Getting up, the chief walked towards me, "Going home, son?"

I nodded, "Only for a moment."

He nodded while glancing back to his wife, who still sat there, gently whispering to Bella while holding her hand.

"We'll give you a moment." Turning back to his wife, he gently pried her away from Bella and they left the room.

Stroking her cheek, I sat down beside her, "Bella. Sweetheart, it's me sweetheart." God, I hated seeing her like this and being able to do something.

"I'm gonna go away for a bit. Home. To shower. But I'll be back and we'll find a kidney for you." I took a deep breath, "We have to. I'm not ready to lose you, you hear me? You're gonna make it." I squeezed her hand, willing her to wake up. Willing myself to wake up from this horrid dream, "I love you so much."

I kissed her pale hand, kissed her cheek, taking a deep breath but her chocolate and strawberry scent was gone, replaced by hospital smell.

Taking one last lingering look at her pale, motionless form, I went to my dad's office.

Em and Jasper stood by the door, smiling gently at me.

Furrowing my brow, I asked, "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were supposed to keep the press at bay?"

They looked at each other, before Em answered, "Most of them left already. There are a few left but only the really desperate ones. Your dad wanted us to take you home with your mom." He pointed behind him, "Through the back door. Your mom's already waiting in the car."

Jasper took my duffel bag from me and clapped me on the shoulder, "Bells is gonna make it. She's strong."

I nodded my thanks to him and we made our way to the back of the hospital.

By the back entrance, my dad stood with his scrubs and white coat on, looking tired.

"Son." He embraced me gently.

"Any news dad?"

He shook his head, sighing, "Not yet. But I'm not giving up hope. I've contacted hospital around the tri-state area and they're all searching for a match too. That's hope. There's gonna be one, you hear me, son?"

Defeated, I nodded my head. It didn't sound like much hope.

Stepping aside, he looked at Em and Jasper, "You better get going. Sooner or later they're gonna find out that he's been released and come swarming back. Take care."

Both men nodded. Em went outside first, checking to see if the area was clear of press, then nodded at Jasper who proceeded to lead me to the car.

The ride to my house was silencing. Em and mom chatted a little amongst themselves about work and Rose. Mom was quite fond of her, like she was of Bella. She prattled on and on to Em about getting two daughters soon. My heart squeezed in pain at the hope in her voice.

As I walked into the house, all I could see was Bella laughing at me while I had her pressed beneath me on the couch. Dusty came bounding around the corner and sniffed at me. He looked behind and than back at me, sadness in his eyes.

Scratching his head, I whispered, "She's not here, buddy. But she'll be. Soon, ok?" He barked and nuzzled my hand with his nose. Tears threatened to fall again. I swallowed and told Em and Jasper that I was heading to take a shower. Mom invited them into the kitchen for some homemade food. Em practically ran over Jasper to get into the kitchen.

"You big oaf. Watch it!" Jasper yelled after him. I couldn't help but laugh at Em. Any mention of food and he was there.

Jasper's surprised eyes met mine, "She means the world to you, doesn't she?"

Settling down on the step, my hand ran through my hair, "Yeah. You have no idea."

He settled down beside me, "I do. It's the same way I feel about Alice. That overwhelming feeling you have to be anything and everything for her. That you would buy the world for her if she asked. That one look she gives you, could be the end of you." He paused, "Yeah, it's crazy what love will do to you."

I nodded, lost in thought. He had just described every bit that I felt towards Bella. Except now that I wanted to do something for her, I couldn't.

Jasper got up, and as if reading my mind, he said, "You're doing what you can. Stay strong." With that he walked into the kitchen, leaving me alone to ponder my thoughts.

Lugging myself upstairs, I discarded my clothes in the hamper and got in the shower, trying to wash away the last week. Last time I had gotten out of the hospital, it hadn't felt this way. Like death was around the corner.

With Bella on my mind, I pulled on my pajama pants and got in bed. That's where I prayed. I prayed that any god who was willing to listen, to save her. To make a kidney available. Eventually, I fell asleep.

"Eddie boy."

I groaned.

A nudge to my back, "Edward. Come on man."

Turning over, I groaned, "What the fuck, Em?" Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Sorry, man. But there's a chick outside claiming to be your girlfriend."

I sat up, "Who?" It couldn't be Bella.

He looked flustered, "I think she said her name was Leah. Crazy ass chick."

I groaned, again. Could this day get any worse?

"What does she want?"

"I don't know. She just won't leave without talking to her 'Eddie.'" He pointed out my door, "Your mom's downstairs talking to her."

I got out of bed as gently as I could with Em's help and put on a pair of jeans and a sweater, and went downstairs.

My mom saw me coming which alerted Leah who proceeded to run to me. Em stepped in front of me to block her.

She glared at him, "Get out of my way." Her eyes turned to me, "Eddie, come on."

I shook my head, "What are you doing here, Leah?" I placed my hand on Em's shoulder to keep him there.

Her head cocked to the side and sweet sinister smile spread across her face, "I heard you were in town and I wanted to see you. So that we can be together again."

Where do all these chicks get the idea that I'm looking for someone? A year ago that statement would have been true but not anymore.

Letting Em know that it was ok, I moved to Leah and grabbed her arm, turning her towards the door, "There is no us. We dated in high school. Five years ago. Now I think it's time for you to go."

She turned her pouting face towards mine, "But we could be us again." Her hand travelled up my injured arm. I had forgotten my sling upstairs.

Gently, I took her hand off my arm, "No. That's not going to happen. Now please go."

"Why not, Eddie?"

My anger was rearing its head. "Don't call me that," I growled at her. "Besides there's someone already in my life."

She reared back, "Who?"

Before I got to answer, Em's cellphone rang.

"Papa C?" He answered. My ears perked up.

Em's eyes met mine, "Yeah?"

Than his eyes went to my mom, "Ok. We're on our way." He hung up.

Smiling, he said, "It's time."

My heart beat in over time, "Bella?" He nodded.

"Bella Swan?" Squeezing my eyes shot, I had forgotten about Leah.

Turning to face her again, she had a look of disgust on her face, "Bella 'Fish Lips' Swan? That's who your someone else is?"

My temper got the best of me and I stepped up close to her, inches from her face, "Don't you dare call her that again."

My mom in the background, "Edward. Honey."

My eyes burned into Leah's, "I made a horrible mistake treating her the way I did in high school. But she has forgiven me and I love her."

Her mouth popped open in a gasp, "Love?"

I stepped back and smiled, "Yes. Love. She's my fiancé."

I heard three other gasps behind me but I didn't care.

Leah stuck up her nose and turned towards the door. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was gonna leave finally.

She opened the door and then turned to me, "You'll get tired of her too. You always do." She caressed my arm, "And I'll be here when you're done with her. Waiting."

Stepping back, I said, "Don't count on it." With that I slammed the door in her face.

Turning around, my mom rushed to me and hugged me close, "Fiancé?"

I chuckled, "Not yet. But she will be soon."

Jasper laughed and turned to Em, "Cough it up, buddy. You owe me."

Confused I looked between the two of them, "What's going on?"

Em grumbled as he handed a fifty to Jasper, "We made a bet on how soon you'd but a ring on her."

"But I haven't yet."

Em snapped his fifty out of Jasper hand, "Damn straight. So the bet's still on."

Remembering Em's phone call, I asked, "What did my dad say?"

His eyes met mine, "He found a match. We gotta go."

I grabbed my mom and hugged her, "I knew he would. Let's go." I turned for the door.

My mom stopped me, "Honey, your sling. Come upstairs with me. I gotta show you something."

Upstairs in my parents bedroom, she probed me to sit on their bed. She went to her dresser and pulled out a blue velvet box.

"Mom. What is it?"

She handed it to me, "Open it."

As she settled beside me, I opened it. Inside lay a white gold band with an oval shaped diamond on top of it. It had to be at least one karat. It was stunning.

Turning to me mom, "What's this?"

She pointed to the ring, "That was your grandmother Cullen's engagement ring. It has been passed down from generation to generation. You being the fourth."

"I don't know what to say. I can't accept this."

She closed the lid and sternly looked at me, "You can and you will."

"Why?"

"Because I see the love you have for Bella and I knew it was time to give it to you." She paused, "You're ready. And I know she's ready too."

I hugged my mom to me, "Thank you for trusting me with this. You won't regret it."

She sniffed as extracted herself from my arms, "I know baby. Now let's go see your future wife."

I smiled brightly at her, "I like the sound of that."

She smiled at me in return, "Me too."

In the car to the hospital, I asked Em what my father had said.

"Where did he find a kidney?"

Em was very vague with his answer, "In state."

"Seattle?"

"No."

I was getting frustrated, which he saw, "You'll find out once we get to the hospital."

At the hospital, dad came out to greet us, "Emmett. It's time."

Em nodded and hugged my mom.

The pieces were starting to fall into place and I gasped, "Em?"

He turned to me with a cautious smile, "Yeah?"

Running a hand through my hair, I asked, "You?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (read top of A/N)**

**So? What ya think? What do you see happening? I live for your reviews. ;)**

**Stay tuned...xoxo**


	29. Hope continued

**A/N: I own nothing. SM does.**

**Thank you to everyone for reading and special thank you to the ones reviewing. You make me smile. :):)**

**I'm not a doctor nor a nurse so if this info is not all true, I'm sorry. It just works with the story better.**

**Edward and Bella got shot on Saturday Dec. 21. Edward woke up ok the 24th, day before Christmas. Bella woke up on the 30th. I hope that clears things up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope continued...<strong>

Chapter 28

BPOV

Singing? Someone was singing?

Everything was foggy. Sluggish. I couldn't concentrate. My head hurt too much. Pain. Everywhere.

I tried concentrating on the soft velvet voice. So beautiful with a tone of sadness. Why was this voice sad?

_The year went by too fast  
>Summer was just a moment<br>We're just running in life  
>I never gave you enough time<em>

_Put your hand in mine and remember the time with me  
>Everything that holds us together in this fast paced world<em>

_Come, we'll turn back time  
>Just for a blink of an eye<br>We're so in love, walking the streets of Paris  
>We'll dance until dawn breaks<br>And when you laugh, I'll kiss you  
>Name a city, then we'd be Paris<em>

"Bella. Sweetheart. One day I'll take you to Paris. It's so beautiful. The Eiffel Tower. I'll teach you French. We'll walk the French Riviera." The soft voice stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath, "But first you have to wake up, baby."

"That's a beautiful song." Mom?

"Thank you, Mrs. Swan." I recognized that voice. Edward Cullen? What was he doing here?

Wait. Where is here?

A caress on my hand brought me back. I flexed my hand and I heard a gasp.

"Bella. Please open those beautiful eyes." Again, what was he doing here?

Blinking once. Twice. Three time and 'his' face came into view. His eyes so intense and yet relieved.

Than a smile, "Oh thank god, Bella." His lips went to my forehead and than my cheek. I still didn't understand. What was he doing here?

Furrowing my brow, I turned to my mother who had tears in her eyes, "Mom?"

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so happy to see you." She gently hugged me.

Dad barreled in, Dr. Cullen right on his heels, "Babygirl! You're back." He also hugged me.

"Bella, welcome back to the living," Dr. Cullen was standing next to his son, checking my vitals and all the machines around me.

"What happened?"

Edward took my hand in his and an odd warmth spread through me, "You don't remember?"

I shook my head.

"You got shot," he paused. "Well, we both got shot."

"What? Why?"

His fingers caressed my hand, "James couldn't stand us being together. Baby, don't you remember?"

I was confused as all hell, "James?"

He nodded.

"We're together?"

His smiled faltered, "Yes, since summer. Shortly after your graduation."

My eyes went to my parents, who looked at Dr. Cullen, "Mom. Dad. What's going on?"

My mom gently squeezed my hand, her eyes briefly went to Edward, "Honey, he's your boyfriend. You love him. You brought him home for Christmas." She smiled, "Well, technically he surprised you by climbing in your bedroom window."

Why couldn't I remember anything?

"Bella," Dr. Cullen started. My eyes went to him.

"When James...when James shot you, you fell and hit your head. You had a concussion. What's the last thing you remember?"

I furrowed my brow, trying to think. Everything was so jumbled.

"I don't know. Graduating and celebrating with Alice and Rose. I met Rose's new boyfriend. He's very sweet."

"Ok. I see. You have amnesia which is common with a concussion like yours."

"Will she regain her memory from the last six months?" My dad asked worried.

My eyes went to Dr. Cullen again but briefly stopped on Edward. His face was ashen. Like someone had just died.

"It's hard to say Charlie. She could regain it and also not. We're gonna have to hope for the best."

My mom choked out a sob.

Edward squeezed my hand again, "Your graduation. Is that all you remember?"

I nodded, confused.

His eyes cast down and whispered, "That's the day you decided to give me a chance."

"A chance?"

His sad sunken eyes met mine, "To prove myself. To prove to you that I could and would be the man you deserve."

"But in high school..."

He wiped his hand down his face, "I know, baby. I was a jerk to you but we moved past that. I love you."

What was he saying? The Edward I knew, tormented me in high school.

"Edward, son. I think you and I need to talk outside." My dad called him son? That was even more freaky.

Both men left my room.

My mind went into overdrive. Since when would I let Edward into my life? And as a boyfriend? What had happened the last six months? I tried to remember but everything was black.

I turned to my mother, "James did this?"

"Yes. You went on a date with Edward. He had such a nice surprise planned for you. You were so excited and also nervous." She paused, "When you were done with your date, James surprised you and shot both of you. That was the Saturday before Christmas. Tomorrow is New Year's Eve." She paused again, "The incident with James happened on the 21st. You missed Christmas. Unconscious for nine days."

"Edward got shot too?" I was baffled at all this information.

"Yes, trying to protect you. He woke up Christmas Eve but had been by your side ever since. You needed a kidney transplant otherwise you wouldn't have made it."

My hand went to my stomach, feeling the incision there.

"Emmett. Rosalie's boyfriend was the one who donated one of his kidneys to save your life."

My eyes welled up, "Emmett?"

Her hand squeezed mine, "Yes. His words were that he wouldn't stand by watching his little sister die." The last few words came out in a choked sob. "Baby, we almost lost you. I don't know what I would have done."

I hugged her to me and also let my tears fall. Why couldn't I remember? I wanted to remember. Edward's my boyfriend? James shot me? Edward too? Nothing made sense.

After a few hours of sleep, Dr. Cullen did more tests and told me that everything was fine and that I should be out of here soon. I smiled at him in thanks. I also saw the hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Can I see Emmett, Dr. Cullen?"

"Of course. He woke up shortly before you did. I'll go get him."

Soon, Emmett was wheeled into my room in a wheelchair.

My eyes welled up again, "Em?"

His hand clasped mine, "Belly Bean. It's good to see you among the living. I have missed you and so has Eddie boy."

I hiccuped, "They tell me that I have you to thank for that."

His eyes cast down to the floor for a minute before settling on mine, "It's the least I could for what you've done for Edward. And beside, I couldn't lose my baby sister."

More confusion, "Done for Edward?"

His brow furrowed, "Papa C told me you had amnesia but I didn't think this bad." He paused, "Yes, you saved Edward almost a year ago and it changed him. He was an ass before that and you changed all of that when you pulled him from his car. And the result was that he fell in love with you. He's a goner for you."

Again my mind went into overdrive. Bits and pieces flooded back to me. Working at the coffee shop. Edward coming in almost every day. Pulling him from the car was a vague memory.

Tears welled up again, "Why can't I remember? I want to so bad." I hiccuped, "The Edward I know is a jerk."

Em laughed, "He was. But he has changed so dramatically the last year. Thanks to you."

Em stroked my hair as I cried. I wanted to remember that Edward. I hated James all over for doing this.

Squeezing my hand, he said, "You will remember. I know you will."

He sat with me awhile before Dr. Cullen told both of us to rest.

As my eyes drifted close, I felt someone sit down beside me, taking my hand. The electrical current flowed across my body. It seemed so familiar.

"Bella. No matter how long it takes, I will be here. I love you," Edward's velvet voice drifted to my ears.

He squeezed my hand, resting his forehead against it, "I will show you every day how much I love you."

I fell asleep with my hand in his.

EPOV

She didn't remember me? She didn't remember me! My heart squeezed in my chest. It hurt to breathe.

Walking out of her room felt like goodbye. It couldn't be.

Chief told me to sit down.

"Son, what happened?"

I knew what he was asking. Taking a deep breath, I told him about high school. How arrogant and stupid I had been. How I had treated his daughter. About how I lived my life in California. And about my accident. How Bella saved me. That because of her I had a second chance.

Once I was finished, I took a shuddering breath, expecting him to tell me to leave his daughter alone. And I would, if he told me.

His hand wiped down his face, "I should tell you to leave right now."

My heart shattered, "I understand, sir. I'll go."

His hand clasped down on my shoulder, pushing me back into seating position, "I'm not done."

I held my breath, waiting.

"This explains her behavior in high school. So quiet. Shy. I always knew there was something but never could put my finger on it."

I opened my mouth so apologize again but he stopped me.

"Son, I can tell you love my daughter. I've seen it." He took a deep breath, "Therefore I'm going to forgive you. She has. And I trust my daughter." I breathed a sigh of relief.

He pointed his finger at me, glaring, "But hurt her again and I will hunt you down. I know where to hide bodies that no one would ever find."

I gulped in fear and nodded my head, "Yes sir."

His hand clapped on my back, "Good. Now that that is settled, let's go back." He got up while I stayed in my seat.

"You coming?"

"She doesn't remember who I am." It even hurt just to say it.

The chief sat back down beside me, "She will. Just give it time." I nodded as he left to be with his daughter.

As I said goodbye to my love for he night and made my way home, my phone rang.

Looking down on the display, I answered, "Yes, Jess?"

"You're engaged?" She screeched into my phone.

My eyes widened, "What?"

"Don't what me, Edward Cullen. It's all over the news that you're engaged to a Bella Swan. Why didn't you tell me?"

I groaned. Leah. Of course. Her shot to fame.

"Because it's not official yet."

Her sarcastic laugh filled my ear, "Then why is it all over the news?"

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I went into explanation about Leah. How I had told her that Bella and I were engaged just so she would leave me alone.

She was quiet for a moment, "Do you always just attract psychopaths as girlfriends?"

I laughed a little, "I hope not. At least not now." My hand went through my hair, "I'm sorry Jess. I didn't think she'd go to the press."

She exhaled, "According to what you told me, it makes sense. But I'll handle it from here."

I breathed another sigh of relief, "Thanks Jess. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She laughed, "You'd be hopeless but I'll look for your thanks in my bonus."

I laughed with her, "Of course. Good night Jess."

That night I tossed and turned in my bed, consumed with nightmares of Bella leaving. Never remembering our relationship. Just remembering high school.

I woke in a cold sweat, my breaths coming out in pants. It couldn't happen.

After a shower and breakfast, my mom drove me to the hospital for my physical therapy. Kate, my therapist, said I was making good progress.

Afterwards, my dad stopped me in the hallway.

"Son, you need to come with me?"

Fear gripped me, "What is it? Bella?"

He smiled, "Come with me. You'll see."

Walking bristly down the hall, I stopped in door way to Bella's room. They had removed all the tubes connecting to her body. Just the IV was left. The color was back in her cheeks. She looked beautiful.

"Bella?"

Her tear-filled eyes met mine, "Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews? **

**The song Edward is singing is German. It's called 'Paris' by Michelle. I tried translating it. It may not be word for word but close. If you know German, go listen to it. It's amazing. **

**Stay tuned to see what happens next...xoxo**


	30. Fear

**A/N: I own nothing. SM does.**

**Thank you everyone for reading my story and a special thank you to those taking their time to review. It makes my heart go pitter-patter.**

**Now let's continue. ENJOY:):)**

**Warning: NC-17 content.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fear<strong>

Chapter 29

BPOV

It's amazing how much a certain event in your life can change your view of the world. Of your world.

Three months ago, I had been shot by a psycho ex-boyfriend, almost lost my current boyfriend and had a kidney transplant. All that within 2 weeks. Thinking back on those days, I still consider myself lucky to be alive and so in love.

But then to think that I almost lost my love, it nearly crumbles me. When I woke up from being unconscious for nine days, I had no recollection of Edward and the relationship we had. Or better yet, have. Then the next night, it was like everything came flooding back to me with a dream. It was like someone had made a movie of my life from the past year and played it in my head.

_Three months ago_

_I startled awake, shaking and a cold sweat covering my body, gasping for air._

_I remembered. Everything._

_Dear God. What had I done to Edward?_

_Dr. Cullen came in and noticed me in this shaking mess, "Bella? What's wrong?"_

_My eyes met his, "Where's Edward?"_

_"With his trainer. Physical therapy." He looked me over, "Bella. What is it?"_

_Tears sprang to my eyes, "I remember."_

_He rushed to my side, "You remember what?"_

_I hiccuped, "Everything." I grabbed his hand, "Please. Can I see Edward?"_

_He caressed my fingers, a smile on his face, "I'll be right back." With that he stormed out of the room._

_Shortly later, Edward stood in the doorway with a bewildered expression on his face, "Bella?"_

_My eyes met his, "Edward." Tears started falling. He was so beautiful and mine. How could I forget that?_

_He rushed to me and enveloped me in his arms, "Love, what is it?"_

_I hiccuped, clasping his arm, "I am so sorry. James. It was all my fault."_

_He gasped, "You remember?"_

_I nodded, "Please forgive me."_

_His big strong hands cradled my face and he leaned in close, his nose touching mine, "Don't talk like that. Please. There's nothing to forgive. James was psycho." He closed his eyes for a second before they opened and concentrated on mine, "God, Bella. I have missed you. I love you." His lips briefly touched mine. Home. I was home. He's my home._

_"I should have gone to the police when the abuse started. I could have prevented it." I felt so stupid now for not going to the police._

_"Baby, listen to me. Maybe it would have helped. Maybe not. We don't know that. He has powerful lawyers in his pocket. The police probably would have started a file on him but that's it. He would still have been free." He took a deep breath, caressing my cheek in a calming manner, "But he's going away for a long time now. He didn't succeed in what he did."_

_I nodded and hugged him to me again. His earthy musky smell filled my nose and I took a deep breath._

_I started kissing his neck up to his ear, which I nipped at a little. He groaned, "Bella, what are you doing?"_

_"I remember our date. Our lovemaking," I whispered in his ear._

_He growled, "Love, I'm so happy you remember but you're still in the hospital." His emerald eyes met mine, "If that wouldn't be the case, I would lock us in my room and have my way with you. All day."_

_I moaned against his lips._

_"Would you like that?" Dirty boy was turning me on like no tomorrow._

_I nodded and crashed my lips to his. At first he tried to be gentle but I'd have none of that. My tongue caressed his lower lip and he opened to let me in. When my tongue touched his, the electrical current that was always flowing between us, intensified. I whimpered and clawed on his back to get him closer while he gently pushed me back onto the bed, his hands caressing my sides._

_"Oh fuck. I didn't need to see that." A deep voice whined behind us._

_My eyes met Edward's amused ones and we pulled apart. Probably for the best. Didn't wanna give the entire hospital a show._

_Turning towards the door, there stood Emmett with jeans and a T-shirt on, his hands covering his eyes._

_Edward's eyes met mine again and we burst out laughing._

_"Are you decent?" Em groaned._

_"Yes, Emmett. You can come in," I giggled at the disgusted look on his face._

_"Good. Because I don't need to see Eddie's pale naked ass. It gives me nightmares."_

_Edward growled and punched Em on the shoulder, "It's not pale."_

_I laughed at his pout. So cute._

_Em held up his hand, "First of all, yes it is. Second of all, fuck man. That hurt. Be a little bit more thankful."_

_Edward's face fell, along with mine, "Fuck, I'm sorry, man..."_

_The big oaf laughed, "No worries. But the look on your face, priceless." He turned to me, "How's my sis doing?"_

_"Sis?"_

_"Yeah. You see, now we share DNA." He beamed at me, "You're my sister." His arms went around me and I gladly hugged him to me._

_"And soon to be my sister, too." Someone said in the doorway._

_Looking around Em's big shoulder, I saw Rose with tears glistening in her eyes standing in the doorway along with Alice and Jasper. Alice was beaming from ear to ear while bouncing on the heel of her feet._

_Looking between Em and Rose, who lifted up her left hand and showed me the ring on her finger, I saw what she meant._

_Turning back to Em, I said, "Thank you again for what you did, big brother." I looked to Rose, "And sister."_

_Em looked between Edward and me, "So have you seen the news?"_

_Edward groaned, running his hand through his hair, "Yeah, but Jess said she'd take care of it."_

_Confused, I asked, "What's going on?"_

_Edward's cautious eyes met mine, "Just a rumour. Nothing to worry about."_

_Em laughed, "Sure. Whatever you say."_

_Edward glared at him. I glared at Edward, "What rumour?"_

_He caressed my cheek, "Nothing to worry about it now. Please." His signature crooked grin lined his lips. Damn, I hated it when he used his charm on me._

_I pointed my finger at him, "You'll tell me later?"_

_He smiled, nodded and kissed my lips. Rumour and all the people around me forgotten. Damn, this boy sure had an affect on me. My entire body tingled just from his kisses._

_Soon my room was filled with family and friends. Laughter filled the air. Edward sat beside me on the bed, holding me close to him. It was a great day._

_End Flashback_

Two weeks ago, we came back to LA. Edward had to get back to re-shoot some scenes for his film. His dad, Dr. Cullen gave us both the clear. Physical therapy went by good. Edward went with me to everyone of them, introducing me to Kate, who I noticed, had no infatuation with Edward. Thank God.

Him being the sexy smart one, had seen the look on my face when I had first laid eyes on Kate. She was beautiful and jealousy coursed through me at the thought of my man being this close to her.

He had teased me the entire day about until I finally had enough. When we went for coffee at the local diner, I saw my chance to get back at him and I took it. Behind the counter worked a dark-skinned boy, probably just in high school. So I twirled my hair around my finger and flirted with him. He took the bait. Hook, line and sinker. Edward came up behind me, growled in my ear, slammed a twenty down and dragged me to his car with me laughing all the way.

Now his apology was the best when he had me naked on his bed with his face buried between my legs and his mouth doing sinful things to me. Dear God, I loved that apology.

But ever since we came back to LA, he's been somewhat distant. On his insistence, I spent the majority of my nights with him in his California king sized bed, Orgasm right there, but he never made a move to have sex with me. It's been driving me crazy.

Most nights, like tonight, I'd wake up to him playing his piano. It's a haunting yet beautiful melody. Most nights, I'd fall back asleep but not tonight. I was just too damn curious.

Creeping down the stairs, I saw him leaned over the piano and playing, with his head swaying from side to side to the rhythm.

I took a seat at the bottom stair and just watched him play. Only wearing his pyjama pants. Such a beautiful erotic sight. I wanted him so bad.

As he played the last note, I got up and went to him, embracing him from the behind, "It's beautiful. What is it?"

His hands cradled mine, "What are you doing up, love?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I said while placing a kiss on his neck. Automatically he moved to give me more access. So it's not that he doesn't want me.

Caressing his sculpted chest, I asked, "What's going on, Edward?"

Pulling me on his lap, his eyes closed, "I can't sleep."

Furrowing my brow, I asked, "Why not?"

His left hand went through his hair while the other held me close to him, "I keep having his recurring nightmare. It started the night when you woke up with amnesia. Since then, it's kinda hard to sleep."

"Tell me," I whispered while caressing his face.

Taking a shuddering breath, his eyes squeezed closed, "It's...it's like you don't ever regain your memory. All you think of me is what I did to you in school." He paused, then whispered quietly, "You left me." His voice trembled, "Since then I'm afraid to sleep, fearing that when I wake up that my nightmare will be reality."

Caressing his cheek, I shushed him, "Shh, baby. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

His eyes burned into mine, "I can't lose you. I can't." His arms tightened around me, burrowing his face in my neck.

"I'm here, baby. I'm not going anywhere. Please believe that." I kissed his neck again, along his jaw, "Feel me. I'm here." Kissing along his other cheek to his ear where I whispered, "I'm right here. I love you. So much."

I felt him harden beneath me and I nearly moaned.

He groaned when I moved my hips a little, "I love you too. So much."

"Show me." My heart hammering in my chest.

His hooded eyes met mine, "Not here."

My heart sank. He's not interested. "Ok," I started to get up from his lap.

His grip tightened, "I meant not here. Upstairs." Cradling me in his arms, he carried me upstairs. My heart leapt for joy. Finally I have my man back.

Kissing along his jaw, I felt him set me down to my feet by the door to his room.

"Fuck. Love...I can't wait," he growled into my ear while cupping my ass and pushing his hips against mine.

I moaned loud and long, his cock rubbing in all the right places.

Pushing me against the door with his hips, his hands went to lift my spaghetti strap top from me. My hands that we're buried in his hair, lifted and my shirt was discarded on the floor. My lips went right back to his, my nails scratching down his back. A feral snarl left his lips and caused a flood of desire to travel down my spine and settle between my legs.

His mouth left mine and trailed down my neck, nipping at my ear, "I love you baby, but I don't think I can go slow." He emphasized his statement by pushing his hips back against mine.

I threw my head back and whimpered, "Don't. It's been too long. Fuck me, baby." He growled and his grip on my ass tightened. "Fuck me right here, baby."

Like a switch had been flipped, his hands yanked down my sleep shorts while his lips captured a nipple and bit down hard enough for me to yelp in surprise.

One hand lifted my one leg and he thrusted his hips against mine, "Damn baby. You drive me crazy."

Grabbing him through his sleep pants, I whispered, "Ditto."

A choked laugh bubbled up from him but quickly turned into a groan when I yanked his pants down and fisted his cock. A small bead of pre-cum had collected on the tip. I had the urge to lick it off of him, to taste him. I licked my lips.

His lips on my neck, his finger travelled between my moist pussy lips and he groaned, "Fuck! So wet. Just for me." Slowly he inserted a finger.

"Fuuuuck...Edward." I fisted him tighter and pumped him a few times. My other hand grabbed his hair and pulled his lips back against mine, kissing him roughly while his finger continued to fuck me and I pumped his cock.

He pulled away, panting and his hooded eyes met mine, "I need you, baby."

Biting my lip, I nodded. He withdrew his finger from me and I whimpered at the loss. His hand grabbed my ass and lifted me up, the muscles in his forearms and biceps deliciously flexing, positioning him at my entrance. My hands clawed at his back.

Pausing, he looked me in the eye, "Tell me if I hurt you."

I nodded, "I love you." Moving my hips towards his cock, I whimpered, "Please."

Locking my legs around his hips, he slowly pushed forward until just the tip was inside me. He let out a shuddering breath, steadying himself.

I swivelled my hips which caused him to push more inside me.

I whimpered, and he groaned as my pussy walls clenched around him in desire.

His grip on me tightened, "Fuck, baby." He groaned, "Hold on." With that he pushed himself all the way inside.

I threw my head back at the fullness, "Oh...God...Edward!" He paused and let me adjust to his size. Fuck, he felt so good.

His lips settled back on my neck and he pulled back out until just the tip was inside me.

His eyes met mine in silent question. I nodded, "Fuck me, Edward."

He growled and pushed his thick cock back inside me, "Fuck. So good. So tight."

I clawed at his back, bouncing against the wall but loving every minute of it.

"Yes...right there," I whimpered into his ear as his cock kept hitting that spot inside me that was gonna make me see stars.

Knowing my orgasm was fast approaching, I yanked his lips back to mine and tried to kiss every ounce of love into him. He returned the kiss in the same passion, while his cock kept pounding into me, stroking that delicious spot and bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh God...Edward...I'm...fuck," I whimpered against his mouth.

"Me too," he growled in response. "Let go."

His neck strained and I felt his cock harden more in me as he groaned against my lips, "Cum with me, baby."

His hips sped up and I was a goner, clenching around him and biting his neck to muffle my scream.

"Fuck," he roared, pushing into me a few more times, his grip on my ass tightened, as he released inside me.

The view of him cuming, his eyes squeezed shut, his lips swollen from our kisses, his neck strained, his muscles flexed and light sheen sweat covering his body, made me clench around him again.

His eyes snapped open in surprise and I bit my lip. Blinking a few times, the emerald in his eyes so bright, his lips descended on mine as he kissed me with so much love, it was dizzying.

As our breathing regulated, he sank to the floor with me in his lap, his softening cock still inside me and his lips still on mine.

Looking around, I saw we were still outside his bedroom door.

I laughed, "One day, we'll make it to the bed."

When he didn't return the laugh, I looked at him and saw his emerald eyes intense on mine. So beautiful.

My brows furrowed, "Edward. Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and his hand caressed my cheek, "I love you so much. You know that right?"

I nodded, "I know. Just as I love you." My fingers ran through his tousled hair, pushing a few strands away from his eyes. I loved his sex hair.

His eyes closed and a peaceful smile lit his face. I couldn't help but smile in return. This was the man I fell in love with.

His eyes opened to mine, taking my left hand in his right, "Marry me, Bella."

I gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is she gonna say yes? Or no? What do you guys think?**

**What ya think of the lemon?**

**A special thank you goes to chering, who pre-reads my chapters and corrects my mistakes. Thanks so much. Xoxo to you. **

**If have a chance, go check out her story it's called 'Green Eyes and Rich Guys' by chering. You won't be disappointed. **


	31. Make me yours, Baby

**A/N: I own nothing. SM does.**

**I'm sorry my lovely readers for this being so late. Just been crazy busy. Summer is fast approaching and that means lots of yard work. Yay. So here's the next chapter. There's only gonna be a few more and then an epilogue. ***sniff sniff*** I know, it's coming to an end. But I'm in the process of writing another fic that I will start posting when this one is done. Stay tuned for that.**

**Now without further a due, here it is. ENJOY:):)**

* * *

><p><strong>Make me yours, Baby<strong>

Chapter 30

BPOV

"Edward..." I moaned, pulling my hair. "Oh God...yes."

He growled as his eyes were fixated on my bouncing boobs, "Fuck, Bella. So sexy."

Currently, my right ankle was on his shoulder while my left leg was curved around his waist and his cock was pushing into my pussy with force. His hands were everywhere. Stroking my legs, pinching my clit which forced me to clench my pussy around his engorged cock. Which drove him mad with pleasure. His eyes squeezed shut as he groaned and his hips thrusted wildly. He was a sight. Flexed muscles, a light sheen of sweat covering his well-defined torso, hair in a disarray and his big cock bringing to another orgasm. What an erotic sight.

Ever since I said yes to his proposal this morning, it was like he got more stamina somehow. He was currently bringing me closer to my sixth orgasm since this morning. I knew we should get out of bed and call our parents but I couldn't bring myself to stop him. It was just too good. If this was the foresight to married life, I was gonna be one happy woman.

"Fuck, baby. Cum with me," Edward groaned out and his fingers circled my clit.

"Oh God...fuck...don't stop," I moaned, my back arching off the bed. Yes, we finally made it to '_our_' bed. It's our bed now according to Edward.

When he slipped his grandmothers ring on my finger, he also asked me to move in. Into his Hollywood house. With a big yard and a master bedroom as big as Rose's condo alone.

At first, I just gaped at him, thinking he was joking or talking crazy but seeing the 'I'm with stupid' expression on my face, he laughed and promised that he was serious.

"I'd rather start forever with you now, then wait until you're my wife. So move in with me. Make this house our home." Damn sappy boy was gonna make me cry.

The bubbling mess I was, I hugged him tight to me and agreed, "Yes, silly man. I love you. Now please stop making me cry." I'd been extremely emotional lately. It wasn't like me.

He hugged me back and laughed, "I love you too, Future Mrs. Cullen." When my crying increased, loving the sound of that, he kissed me while laughter kept spilling from his lips.

So here we were.

My orgasm approaching, I clawed at his arms and he fell forward, grasping my hands in his and pining them beside my head while his thrusts sped up.

"Damn baby. I'm never gonna get tired of this," he grunted out.

I kissed his lips, my tongue stroking his, agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

My pussy clenched around his cock and he growled in my mouth as he stilled and spilled inside me. I'd never get tired of that feeling.

His arms shaking from exertion, he collapsed on top of me, his sweat mixing with mine.

His fingers touched the ring on my finger and he sighed, "It can't come fast enough."

"What's that, baby?" My right hand ran through his hair and I swear, I heard him purr. Fucking sexy.

His head lifted slightly and his beautiful emerald eyes met mine, "When you're gonna be my wife."

I smacked his shoulder, laughing, "I told you to stop making me cry, you sapp."

He laughed and started tickling me, "I can't help it. You make me a sapp."

I squirmed and shrieked as his fingers kept digging into my side, "Uncle. Uncle. Please stop. I'm gonna pee."

His amused expression turned horrified and he scrambled off of me. I doubled over laughing at his sexy ass.

"That's not funny, Bella." His brow furrowed but I could tell by the glint in his eyes he wasn't mad.

I got out of bed still giggling, "You should have seen the expression on your face. Then you'd say it's hilarious." I went past him to the bathroom.

_Clap!_

His hand slapped my ass hard and I yelped as I whirled around and glared at him.

His arms crossed across his chest, his brow cocked, "Not so funny, now, Mrs. Cullen?"

My glare turned into sappy smile, "Damn you. I hate you."

All I heard was his laughter, and a cocky 'I love you' as I closed the door to his...'_our_' bathroom.

A week later, our family and friends all knew that we were engaged. My mom squealed. My dad just congratulated us and told us not to hurry with giving him grand kids. Apparently he's still too young. Mom was yelling in the background on how beautiful our kids would be. I buried my face in my hands, mortified, while Edward just laughed and agreed to all of it.

His parents kinda acted the same way. His mom squealed into his ear and his face scrunched up in mortification. That was my turn to laugh. His dad almost said the same thing as my dad. Not to hurry with grand kids. The rest, Edward wouldn't tell me. It had to be something pretty bad or disturbing since Edward turned a few shades of red while talking to his dad. I made mental note to ask his father about it sometime.

We had a bonfire in our backyard the evening before my stuff was to be moved to Edward's, when the girls noticed my ring and dragged me inside for all the details. The guys laughed and clapped Edward on his back while handing him another beer.

The worst part was when the press got a hold of our engagement. That's when I found out that rumors had been circling about our engagement when I was in the hospital. Let's just say, Edward got no actions for a few nights. I couldn't believe him. Keeping something so big from me. All he had to say was that his agent took care of it and not to worry. Well, I did worry. I knew how the tabloids could spin a story to sounds unbelievably horrifying. How would they paint me? Who was I to them?

I met his agent, Jessica, now for the second time. She was nice but I always got the feeling that she was checking me out. Sometime during the meeting, I knew Edward noticed too when his arm around me tightened.

"Stop fucking checking out my girl, Jess," he glared at her. Damn, boy was hot when all possessive. When will she leave?

Her eyes widened, but then smirked at Edward, "Can't help it. She's fucking gorgeous." She winked at me, "When you get tired of this hotshot, call me."

I cleared my throat, my face hot, "Uhm, thanks. But no thanks."

Her face fell and Edward laughed and kissed my cheek, "That's my girl." He leaned closer to my ear, "That was so fucking sexy." He growled lowly in my ear and I squirmed. When was she leaving again?

Oh right, not until we agreed on doing an interview with some hotshot journalist, announcing our engagement publicly. Damn, who knew it was so much work? That's right, not me. But since I loved Edward, I'd endure it.

When Jess finally left with a kiss and wink towards me, Edward expressed his concern. He sure was a good actor since none of his concerns had appeared while she was here.

His hand cradled my face, "Are you sure about this?" His worried eyes on mine.

I grabbed his hands in mine and squeezed, "I love you. I sorta knew it wasn't gonna be a walk in the park." I smiled to reassure him, "How bad could it be, right?"

He grimaced, "Pretty bad. They're vultures. I just don't want you to be in their crosshairs when this comes down. It's better when it's me."

I smiled at his rambling, "Baby, I love you and I'll stand by you even when the vultures descend."

The worry lines on his forehead slowly even out and sexy ass smile spread across his lips, "I love you too."

His lips descended on mine, "Now why don't I show you how much I love you so since it turns out I have competition."

His hands grabbed my thighs and lifted me up around his waist, as I squealed in delight, and carried me to the couch. Having christened almost every surface of 'our' big house in one week and still going strong, I knew we'd have a good sex life after the rings were on our fingers.

Circling his left ring finger, I smiled at him as he watched my hand, "Let's not have a long engagement."

His eyes snapped to mine in surprise, "Are you sure? Because I don't mind waiting. Whenever and whatever you want."

I stroked his cheek, the emerald in his eyes so breathtaking, "I'm sure. I wanna be Mrs. Edward Cullen as soon as possible."

He smiled that beautiful smile that was all mine, "Then it shall be done, Mrs. Cullen." I laughed at his cheesiness and brought his lips to mine.

He kissed me long and slow, taking his time exploring my mouth with his tongue.

He grunted, "Baby, fuck, I gotta have you."

I moaned against his mouth, my stomach twisting in anticipation.

His left hand braced beside my head while the other started lifting up my shirt and caressing my stomach.

My hands in his hair, the twisting in my stomach intensified. Oh God, when did that ever happen?

Taking a deep breath, I concentrated on his mouth moving against mine and his hand moving up my torso.

I extracted my mouth from his as a strong wave of nausea came over me. My hand clapped over my mouth as my bewildered eyes met Edward's.

"Baby, what's wrong?" His hand no longer on my stomach but caressing my cheek.

I shook my head and another wave of nausea came, this time stronger and I scrambled from beneath Edward and ran to the nearest bathroom, falling to my knees in front of the toilet and emptying all the contents of breakfast.

"Baby?" Edward's concerned voice came from behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Baby is right? **

**Review? **

**Stay tuned...xoxo**


	32. Upside Down

**A/N: I own nothing. SM does.**

**Thank you to all my readers for reading this story and a special thank you to the ones taking time to review. It helps a lot.**

**Now a special thank you to simpson and chering for pre-reading and helping me with making this chapter rock.**

**Now it's up to you guys...ENJOY :):) see you at the bottom...**

* * *

><p><strong>Upside Down<strong>

Chapter 31

BPOV

I stared at the numbers on the screen, everything just blurring together, my mind going over everything that had happened.

This morning, my heart hammering in my chest, as I made my way into the doctors office. Dr. Platt had been my OBGYN since I had moved here to LA. Today's Monday and Saturday, when Edward had called me baby as I hugged the porcelain bowl, something inside me twisted.

Baby? Pregnant? Me? How could that be possible? I took my birth control like clock work. Every day. Never missed a day. Ever since James started acting the way he did when we dated, I made sure I was covered even though we mostly, mostly, used condoms. Could never be more careful.

Was I even ready to be a parent? Was Edward? Oh God, the press! I could already see the headlines. We hadn't even had our 'coming out' interview yet, that was scheduled for the day after tomorrow. How would they deal with a 'Cullen baby'? Oh God, Edward's career.

When Edward asked me what was wrong, I tried to play it off as food poisoning. That I had eaten something that didn't sit well with me. He bought it and I breathed a sigh of relief that moment. Not that I didn't want him to know. I just wanted to be sure first.

On Sunday, I forgot about it a little while, relaxing in Edward's arms, spending the day outside in his garden as he read a new script that some important people wanted him for. It was a beautiful day. It was funny and I could see Edward doing it. The way he read the script out loud, using different accents and tones, he would be perfect for it and I told him so. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. He was still worried that I didn't feel well and I felt bad for not easing his worries. I just didn't know how.

Filling out all the paperwork at the receptionist, I waited in the waiting room, twisting my fingers in my lap in anxiety. What seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, a nurse came to get me. She had me pee in a cup, change into a plastic hospital gown and then also took a blood sample. I frowned at her, not sure for what that was for, to which she just smiled and told me it was to double check. She left the room with the samples and told me doctor would be in shortly.

Shortly turned into over an hour and I was getting worried, biting my nails from anxiety. Was something wrong? Was my baby ok? Did they mix up my samples with someone else's? What was going on?

Pacing along the floor in the small exam room, a knock sounded on the door.

"Yeah," my voice squeaked.

Dr. Platt entered, placing a file on the desk, took in my scared expression and urged me to take a seat on the exam table.

She brought the stirrups to my legs and lifted my legs, meanwhile smiling at me, "Bella. How have you been?"

_Small talk? Really?_

Trying to get comfortable on these crazy stirrups, I exhaled, "Been better, I guess."

She nodded, snapping on a pair of gloves and bringing a little table with instruments closer, "I'm just gonna do a check and a Pap test. Is that ok?"

I nodded, biting my lips, suddenly wishing Edward was here to comfort me and tell me that everything was gonna be ok.

"Doctor, is something wrong? My baby?"

She did her thing, which was fucking uncomfortable, and threw her gloves in the trash. She told me that I could sit up as she sat by her desk, jotting something down in file.

Taking off her glasses, she turned to me, exhaling, "Bella, you're not pregnant."

I bristled, "But...? How?" I paused, taking a deep breath, "What?"

She smiled gently and patted my hand, "I'm just quickly gonna run this to the lab and have them rush it and I'll be right back and explain everything." With that she stood and walked out of the room, leaving me confused and kinda relieved.

I knew I wasn't ready for a baby just yet but the thought of having a baby with Edward, made me reconsider. I loved him with all my heart and having a little boy with his hair and my eyes, or a girl with his bright emerald eyes and my hair, made my insides twist in want. Eventually, I did want that.

Again, the doctor was gonna for quite some time and when she came back, I wanted answers.

Sitting up straight, I asked, "Doctor what's going on?"

She took a seat and looked at me, "Bella, we did some tests with the samples you gave us and..." She paused, a sad look crossing her face.

My heart hammered double time, "What is it?"

She took a deep breath, "According to the tests we did, you can't have a baby. I'm so sorry."

I fell back into the chair as if she had slapped me, "What? What are you saying?" My eyes were starting to burn. No baby? No little Edward?

She patted my hand, "I'm so sorry. The tests we did show that you're not fertile enough to become pregnant." She paused to let me absorb this information.

Taking deep breaths, my eyes burned with tears as the reality of the situation crashed over me. I couldn't have a baby? I couldn't give Edward a child? What was he gonna think about this?

Sniffling, I looked at Dr. Platt's concerned face, "Is there something I can do? To become more...fertile?"

Her eyes cast down, "I'm sorry, Bella, but no."

I frowned, "But all the symptoms?"

She smiled gently, "The emotional turmoil was due to the new birth control you got prescribed in Washington. It's birth control all the same but some have different side effects then others. And the nausea was probably due to some food that didn't sit well with you. Again, I'm so sorry." She squeezed my hand and looked to her wrist watch, "I've got other patients but you can stay here as long as you want."

I smiled at her, "Thank you Dr. Platt, but I'm gonna go."

She got ready to but stopped at the door and looked back at me, "I wish there was something I could."

My tears started anew, "I know. Thank you all the same anyway."

She smiled and left me alone with my thoughts.

I exhaled my mind going crazy. I would never get the chance to hold a crying baby in my arms. Never see Edward playing outside with his son or daughter. Never would know what it would feel like to have a baby grow inside me. Feel it move and kick. Or have Edward caressing my stomach as he talked to the baby.

Tears started anew at the images. I couldn't have none of that and I was wondering on how Edward would see me. Would I still be the same in his eyes? Would he be able to see past this? Would he be able to love me anyway? What if he decided that he wanted a woman that could give him children? What would I do? Sobs wracked my body as the thoughts of what ifs swirled in my head.

After about ten minutes, I got myself together, checked the time, noting it was almost one in the afternoon, and made my way outside. At this time, I was glad we hadn't had the interview with the press yet. Otherwise this would be on the six o'clock news tonight.

'_**Edward Cullen's girlfriend seen leaving the doctors office. Baby, anyone?'**_

Shaking my head, I pulled out my phone and saw that I two texts. One from Rose and the other from Edward.

I opened his first.

'_Hey beautiful. Just wanted to say that I miss you and that I love you. Can't wait to see you. Hope everything went well at the doctors.'_ He knew I had a doctors appointment but he thought it was a routine checkup.

My throat closed up at his sweet words. Would they still be true once he knew?

I replied, '_Love you too, handsome. Have fun at work and yes everything is good.'_ Fuck, I hated myself for lying to him.

Rose, _'Hey. Where are you? Has the doctor decided to keep you?'_

I smiled at her text, '_Wouldn't you like that? I'm on my way.'_

Stopping at a Starbucks to get a frappe and to wash my puffy face, I slowly drove back to work. Would Rose wanna know? Could I tell her? Would her opinion of me change? Maybe telling her and asking her advice, I would know how to tell Edward. I couldn't lie to him anymore. He needed to know that I couldn't give him children.

I was able to get to my office undetected by Rose or Em. Em had taken on the role of protective brother ever since he gave me his kidney. I loved him for it but in this situation, I couldn't let him see me just yet. Alice and Jasper were busy refurnishing their apartment, so I wouldn't have to deal with Alice's perceptiveness today.

Inputting the numbers was a numbing job right now. I was on autopilot.

A hand waved in front of my face, "Bell? Hello? Are you in there?"

Blinking a few times, I looked at Rose's smiling face and tried my best to smile in return, "Hey Ro. What's up?"

She cocked her perfectly arched eyebrow, "I could ask you the same thing. Where's your head at, girl?" She frowned, "Did Hollywood do something?"

I smiled at her nickname for Edward, "No. He did not." I looked to my screen again, seeing that I had entered most numbers twice and now the spreadsheet was looking all kinds of wrong.

Rose perched herself on the edge of my desk to right and looked at the screen, "Seeing that I'm guessing that something is wrong. I tried to get your attention for quite some time. What's going on, Isabella?" Oh oh, only my parents called me that and only when in trouble.

I bit my lip as I looked to her, "I can't..." My throat closed up an tears welled up in my eyes.

Rose was crouched in front of me before I could blink, "You can't what? What is it sweetie?" Her arms enveloped me in a tight embrace.

I clung to her, sobbing into her shoulder, "I can't have children."

She tensed, only for a moment, then resumed comforting me, "How? What?"

I chuckled humorless. She reacted the same way I had this morning, "I thought I was pregnant but it was all wrong. False alarm." I extracted myself from her embrace and wiped my tears from my eyes, taking a deep breath.

Her eyes wide, "Pregnant?"

I nodded and launched into the story of how I had felt lately and my meeting with the porcelain bowl on Saturday. And how when Edward had called me baby that I had thought I was pregnant. And then of my meeting with the doctor this morning. Once finished, I got up from my chair and made us both a cup of coffee even though it was 75 degrees outside. I just needed a distraction.

Rose was quiet a moment, absorbing everything I had told her. Then turned to me with a cautious look, "Does Edward know?"

I knew she'd ask that. I shook my head, concentrating on the coffee.

"You're gonna tell him, right? He has the right to know."

I turned to her, "Of course I'm gonna tell him." I looked to the floor, "I just don't know how."

Folding her hands in her lap, she continued, "Be honest with him. He'll understand. That man loves you."

Feeling the tears beginning to form, I nodded, "I know. But what if this changes everything? I'm sure he wants kids, eventually and I can't give him any. What if he leaves me because of that?" The coffee maker beeped and turned to pour us each a cup.

I heard Rose get off the table and walk towards me. She grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, "What makes you think such things?"

I shrugged and she continued, "Bella, the man is crazy head over heels in love with you. He asked you to marry him, didn't he?"

I shrugged again and she sighed, "He'd have to be unbelievably shallow to dump you because of this. And if he does, he's not the man you deserve." She smiled deviously, "Plus, he has to answer to me if he does. We have an agreement. He keeps his nuts if he treats you right."

I laughed in spite of the situation, imagining Edward cowering in fear while Rose advance with a pair of rusty scissors. Yeah, she was not a woman meant to be crossed. Heaven help you if you did.

She smiled at me, "There's a smile. Now go home and talk to your man. He's gonna understand. Trust me."

I sobered up and hugged her once more, "Thanks Rose. Don't know what I'd do without you."

She patted my back, "You'd be homeless and skunk poor."

I laughed again, grabbed my purse and went to leave only to stop at the door and turn to her, "Wish me luck."

She poured herself a cup of coffee, "No luck needed. He loves you."

With her encouraging words, I left to go home and talk to Edward.

By the time I got home, the nerves had started again. What if Rose was wrong? What if Edward didn't love me enough? What was I gonna do?

Seeing his car parked up front, I knew he was home. Better get this over with.

With shaky hands, I opened the front door and heard Edward talking.

"Yeah. Sounds great." A pause. He must be on the phone.

"Ok. Let me know when it starts." Another pause.

"Good. Yeah. You too. Bye."

Wringing my hands together, I plastered a smile on my face and went into the kitchen where I found him looking over paperwork.

Dropping the keys on the counter, his eyes snapped up and met mine.

Smiling, he got out of his chair and came to me, enveloping me in a warm hug. I closed my eyes and inhaled his masculine smell. He was my home.

"Hey baby. You're home early." His smile evident in his voice.

Baby. My eyes burned at that term of endearment. Blinking a few times, I kissed his neck.

"Yeah, not much to do so Rose sent me home." I kissed his lips lightly, "I missed you."

He held me to him as his kisses increased in pressure, "I missed you too." Stepping back, his smile radiant, he said, "I got the part. They want me to start next week."

I smiled and kissed him again, "That's great. Here in LA?"

His smile faltered, "No. It's in..." He scratched the back of his head, "It's in France."

I blinked, my heart plummeting downwards, "Oh."

He grabbed my face between his hands, "I know. I'm sorry. We agreed on planning our wedding together but it'll only be a few weeks. Maybe three. But once I'm back, I'll be yours for a month or..."

I interrupted him, "I can't have children!" There I said it. My heart hammered in my chest as he froze mid-sentence and looked at me with wide eyes, his hand buried in his hair.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what ya think? thoughts on how he's gonna react?**

**The procedures Bella had to go thru are not accurate to medical procedures. This is fiction. I'm sorry for any misunderstanding. **

**sorry this was so late. RL has been crazy. I hope it calms down soon, so I can get more writing done. Thanks for your patience. **

**Stay tuned...xoxo**


	33. France

**A/N: I own nothing. SM does.**

**Thank you to all my dear readers for reading my story and a special thank you to the ones reviewing. It has made writing this story much more fun knowing you're there to support me.**

**_Pre-Warning:_ some medical procedures mentioned are fictional. As in not true. Also there's adult content. You have been forewarned.**

**A very special thank you to simpson and chering for pre-reading, sharing ideas and helping me make this (hopefully) mistake free. Xoxo**

**Now let's see Edward's reaction. Enjoy:):)**

* * *

><p><strong>France<strong>

Chapter 32

BPOV

Edward blinked. Once. Twice. His mouth in a cute o pout. His hand frozen midway through his hair. My heart hammered in my chest as a million scenarios of how this could go ran through my head. How would he react? Was he gonna be mad? Decide that I wasn't worth his time if I couldn't give him children?

Stock still I stood there waiting for him to react.

Exhaling a breath that he'd been holding, his hands lightly caressed my cheek, "That's what the doctors appointment was for?"

Ok, not exactly the reaction I had expected.

My eyes squeezed shut, "Yeah. I thought I was pregnant." My voice was a quiet whisper.

He inhaled sharply, "Pregnant?"

My eyes opened to find his calm emerald eyes staring back at me, "Yeah. The nausea on Saturday and throwing up. Plus all my crying. I thought I was pregnant."

He turned away from me, his hand again going through his hair as my heart plummeted down my stomach. This was the reaction I had been expecting.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have gone with you." Turning around, his eyes stayed solely on mine.

I cast my eyes to the floor, "I was scared and didn't wanna get your hopes up." I paused, "Until I was sure."

He came towards me, his big hands cradling my face, "Sweetheart, we're gonna be married. We need to make these decisions together."

I nodded, tears springing to my eyes, "Edward I can't have children. How can you even look at me?"

He grabbed my shoulders and hugged me to him as I sobbed into his neck, "Because I love you. Nothing's gonna change that. I need you to believe that." His lips kissed my forehead, "Besides there are options. Like adoption. Or having the doctors create a baby in a Petri dish and then put it in your tummy to grow." He caressed my stomach as he said that, "Lots of options. We can't give up."

Sobs wracked my body at the hope in his voice, "But it won't be the same."

His eyes moved between mine, "I know. But it'll still be ours. Believe that."

He stepped back and I looked at him confused, "What are you doing?"

He smiled crookedly at me and took off his shirt and turned his back to me, "You see the scars?" I nodded and turned back to face me, distracting me for a moment with his six pack. My God, he was a sight to behold.

He pointed to the scar from the bullet, "And this?"

Confused, I nodded again. He stepped towards me, gently lifting my shirt up, his eyes on mine asking for permission. I raised my arms and he took off my shirt.

Caressing down my arm, his fingers lightly moved over the scar from the bullet that pierced me, "You feel that?" He whispered quietly. His voice like pure honey caressing my skin and soothing my soul.

I nodded again, my eyes following his movements.

His hand went to my waist and caressed the scar from the kidney transplant, "And this?"

What was he getting at? I was getting really distracted by his touch. His smell. His minty breath fanning over my face. His naked chest and the smoothness of his voice.

I nodded again, my eyes closing briefly, enjoying his hands on my skin.

"Bella. Look at me." His fingers tapped my chin.

Opening my eyes, I was met with his mossy green ones staring back at me, "We've been through so much. My accident. You giving me a chance to prove myself. Both getting shot. Your kidney transplant." His warm fingers caressed my cheek, "We've been given a second chance every time and I don't doubt for a second that we will get a second chance in having children. We've experienced miracles when it comes to stuff like this and I'm gonna believe that there's still more miracles in store for us."

Tears welled up in my eyes again, as I was falling in love again all over with this beautiful sappy man in front of me.

His hand caressed my cheek as he stepped closer, "And believe me, we will get a second opinion. This was just one doctor."

His proximity was clouding my mind with desire as I stood there and nodded, my eyes trained on his full pouty lips. I knew what those lips could do. How they kissed me. Caressed my skin. Whispered sweet promises and also dirty secrets in my ear.

I whimpered and threw my arms around his neck, sealing his lips to mine, literally mounting him here on our kitchen floor.

He growled into my mouth, grasping my waist in his hands and walking me backwards.

I didn't care where he was leading me. My tongue entered his mouth and stroked his silky tongue initiating a battle that neither one of us had ever won and never would.

The back of my knees hit something hard and cold, and Edward urged me to sit down. His lips never leaving mine, I sat down on his piano bench. Opening my bra, he gently removed it from my arms and let it fall to the floor with a soft whoosh.

My hands clawed at his back, tracing the scars that I loved so much and then buried in his hair. He growled as I pulled him a little closer.

Detaching my lips from his to take a breath, his lips left wet trails of desire along my jaw, up to my ear, where he growled, "So fucking sexy. Let me show you."

I moaned against his neck and gently bit down causing him to growl into my ear, "Fuck! What you do to me, love."

"Ditto," I whimpered into his ear.

He chuckled darkly as he continued to kiss my neck and his hands fondled my boobs.

Kneeling down, he took a nipple in his mouth and I arched my back trying to get closer to him. Not wanting the other to feel neglected, he paid the other one just as much attention while I squirmed and whimpered and pulled his hair.

Kissing up my chest, his lips attached back to mine and we began our battle again. His hands grabbed the waist band of my dress pants which he had opened at some point already and urged me to lift my hips.

Once my pants were discarded on the floor, he stood up, the bulge in his pants quite prominent and in my line of sight. Meeting his eyes, I bit my lower lip and traced the outline with my finger. His hand fisted by his side as he growled and looked down on me with almost black eyes.

Keeping my eyes on his, I popped the button of his jeans and slowly, oh so slowly, lowered the zipper.

He smirked, "Torturing me, love?"

I gave him my best innocent smile, "Wouldn't dream of it." With that I yanked his jeans and boxers down his legs, his erection springing free right in front of me.

I whimpered at the sight. It bobbed up and down as if saying hello and a dab of precum was on the tip. Oh God, he was as turned on as me. I squirmed again.

Licking my lips, I met his eyes again and slowly licked the precum from his cock.

Edward threw his head back and growled long and loud.

Feeling bold, I grabbed the base of his cock and lowered my lips onto the head, sucking lightly.

His hands went into my hair as he cursed and growled some more, "Oh fuck...shit...yes...fuck."

I loved it when he cursed. Smiling to myself, I sucked a little more of him into my mouth, my tongue swirling around the head, tasting the precum there.

Stroking the base of his cock, I sucked as much as I could into my mouth without gagging. His hands stayed buried in my hair, lightly urging me on.

His dark eyes met mine, "Oh fuck...what you do to me."

I moaned around his shaft and that's when he lost it. Grabbing me by my arms, he lifted me up onto his piano, my legs spread and his face buried in between. It all happened so fast that all I could do was moan when his tongue circled my clit. Oh boy, this man was gonna take me for a ride.

He looked up for a split second, a delicious crooked grin covering his wet lips and said, "Hold on baby." With that his tongue ran up my slit and circled my clit again.

I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer as he worked me over with his tongue. Feeling his finger at my entrance, I swiveled my hips and moaned against the onslaught of sensations. His finger entered me and I arched my back, moaning out loud as he added another finger. His tongue still circled my clit as his fingers pumped in and out of me. His right hand ran up my thigh and up my stomach, urging me to lie down. The cool top of the piano made goosebumps run down my spine and I shivered in pleasure. Mixed in with his hot mouth and tongue on me, it was pure pleasure.

Letting go of his hair, I gripped my own as my orgasm was fast approaching.

"Oh God...fuck...yes...I'm...cum..." The rest was just a scream as a powerful wave of desire shot down my spine and spilled from my pussy lips into his mouth.

Before my orgasm was over, he lifted me with his strong arms up from the piano, sat down on the bench and had me straddling his legs as his cock pushed its way inside my still quivering pussy.

I screamed, "Oh fuck!" And Edward groaned against my neck as he lifted my hips and proceeded to pound into me with vigor.

"So good. So tight." He growled against my neck as I felt my second orgasm fast approaching.

"Oh God...yes...Edward..."

His forehead leaned against mine and he grunted, "Let go, baby. Cum with me."

And I was gone, clasping his shoulders tightly to me, as his cock continued to stroke that delicious spot inside of me. The one that caused me to see stars.

My walls squeezed his cock and he grunted again, thrusting deep inside of me. Once. Twice and by the third time, he threw his head back and growled, "MINE." I felt his cock pulse inside me as he spilled everything he had into me.

Clutching him to me, I felt his heart hammer against his rib cage and I sighed. His hand ran soothing circles along my back.

Remembering what we had talked about earlier, I chuckled.

"What's funny, my love?" His lips kissed along my jaw and up to my ear. I shivered as I felt his cock jerk inside me.

"I was just thinking of what a distraction this was."

His eyes turned worried, "Bad or good."

I laughed lightly against his lips, "Definitely good."

His smiled but his eyes got this far away look.

Stroking his cheek, I asked, "What is it?"

He grinned, "Marry me."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Edward, I already said yes. Or did you get some kind of amnesia?"

He shook his head, "No. Marry me. This weekend. Then come to France with me."

I blinked at him, "What?"

He got this excited look on his face, "Yes, we'll do it at my parents backyard. You get a simple dress and we'll only invite family and friends. I'll even pay for everyone's ticket." He stroked my cheek as I continued to look at him as if he had two heads, "Say yes and become my wife before the week is over."

It must have been due to two mind blowing orgasms but I heard myself agree, "Yes, I'll marry you. Yes, I'll go to France with you."

He smiled a smile that could light up broadway and hugged me to him, "Thank you. Thank you, love. You've just made my day."

I chuckled and cocked an eyebrow at him, "So it had nothing to do with the amazing sex?"

He smirked deviously, "Oh it had everything to do with it." He cocked his eyebrow in return as I felt his cock harden inside me again.

My chuckle turned into a moan as we spent the rest of the day either on the piano or on the couch celebrating our pending nuptials.

True to his word, the next day Edward called everyone of our friends and told them our plans. Alice squealed which caused Edward to grimace and pull the phone away from his ear. I laughed at him, knowing Alice would have done that. Rose and Em were right aways on board and Rose assured me that my work could be done via email.

My mom and his mom both agreed to do the whole planning thing. Edward was paying for the whole thing, of course. All I had to do was oh see a stylist named Irina, Edward's stylist, and try on my wedding dress.

The following Saturday, we said I do in his parents backyard, surrounded by our friends and family. I was officially Mrs. Edward Cullen.

The kicker to the whole thing was that we invited this Jacob Black person from _The_ _Inquirer _to our wedding to give him the inside scoop. The next morning as we were flying to France, I think I heard most women in America, hell the entire world, cry at the fact that Edward Cullen was officially hitched. To a woman he loved, none the less. Smiling at the fact, I nuzzled closer into Edward's arms and drifted off to sleep. God, I loved this man.

I was one lucky married woman.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews?**

**yes, it's over but not quite. I've still got an epilogue that I'm gonna post a week from now if RL ain't kicking my butt. In there, a lot of questions should be answered. **

**Also, I'm starting a new story called '_Forbidden Encounters'_. Look for it in a few days. You're not gonna regret it. **

**Stay tuned...xoxo**


	34. Epilogue

**A/N: I own nothing. SM does.**

**So here it is. The epilogue. I started writing it in remembrance to Paul Walker, so I thought, why not end it with him. I hope this finds you well.**

**Thank you again to all my readers. I've enjoyed writing this story and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Thank you so much for sticking with me.**

**See you at the bottom...:):)**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Seven years later

EPOV

Smiling, I leaned back into the lawn chair, taking a sip from my beer and taking in the sight in front of me. Pedro, my Gardner and Maria's husband, sat beside me also nursing his beer.

Both of them had become like a second set of parents to both Bella and I. The time we had spent in France and mostly traveling Europe the first year of our marriage, Maria and Pedro had stayed in the pool house, overlooking our property and house while we were gone. So, Bella and I decided to have them move into the pool house. Both, Pedro and Maria, argued against it but eventually agreed when we literally had to beg them for it. Maria said it was because I needed someone around to keep me in line and even threatened to bend me over he knew and spank me if necessary. I had gaped at her when she had said that while Bella sat idly by and giggled the entire time. It had paid of later though, when I had bent Bella over my knee and spanked her before making love to her most of the night. Who knew my woman had a kinky a side to her?

I squirmed in my seat, feeling my cock harden at the memory. But the most extraordinary miracle that happened that night was now currently splashing around in the pool with his neighbor friend.

Evan. My son.

That night, Bella had become pregnant.

After a few months in spending our time strolling the streets of Paris, if I wasn't working, and making love to her till dawn broke, we decided to get a second opinion. Contacting my dad, we told them the situation, to which my mom cried, and he gave us one of his contacts in Paris who was a highly searched out OBGYN. Thanks to my dad, we got an appointment the next day. After many tests that took days, the doctor said that we were able to get pregnant but it could take some time. Bella was indeed not very fertile. I still remembered the fallen expression on her face. She had put so much hope into this that it crushed her to get the same news twice. That night I held her close to me as she sobbed into my neck, mumbling none sense of not being good for me if she couldn't give me children.

Little did we know that two years later, what we thought was food poisoning again, would turn out that she was pregnant. After getting it confirmed twice at a private clinic here in LA, we went home quite in shock that it was actually reality. I mean, it had been possible since Bella had thrown out her birth control the day we found out we couldn't have children. But that it was a reality, was a shock to both of us.

Smiling at the memory, I ran a hand through my hand watching my beautiful son splash around the pool with Emma, our neighbors four year old daughter. She was a little younger then Evan but they were thick as thieves.

Evan had my hair and Bella's beautiful chocolate eyes. She even argued that he had my attitude but I argued against it every time. The little boy knew how to get his way just by giving me that innocent look, a trait he definitely gained from his mother. First time he did it, asking for ice cream, which he knew he couldn't have before dinner, Bella had been standing behind the corner, giggling the entire time, as I crumbled and gave him ice cream.

Casting my eyes to the sky, seeing it clear and beautiful sunshine, I smiled at Pedro, "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Pedro took a sip of his beer and smiled in return, "Si Señor. Very beautiful."

Evan loved Pedro and Maria. To him they were Papi and Nana. Maria had been a huge help around the house when Evan was born while I was finishing up my last film. That was a little four years ago. Now I only appeared in a few movies as a side character. Offers for major roles still came in but I didn't wanna take any that would take me away from my family for a long time. Jessica was none to happy about it. Little did I care. We were set for life, quite comfortable at that, and I wanted to spend as much time with my family as possible. Especially now, since we found out yesterday morning that Bella was pregnant again.

Yesterday morning, I had wanted to wake up my beautiful wife a certain way. As it was getting to the good part, her eyes widened, her hand clasped over her mouth and she bolted to the bathroom.

With a lot of hope, we went to the doctor and got the 'yes, you're pregnant'. Bella cried for joy, hormones already kicking, and I couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

My eyes went to the pool as Evan splashed Emma in the face, which she returned full force. She got him back as good if not better every time. It wouldn't surprise me if they would fall in love later in life. That thought made my smile falter. My boy in love? Not just yet.

Brian O'Conner and his wife Mia moved into the house next to ours just shortly after Evan was born. Mia was five months pregnant at the time. Brian was a guy whose life revolved around cars. He was also an actor like me, having been in a series of five racing films. Amazing movies. He admitted on day to me that most stunts done in the films, he had done himself. He said it got the adrenaline pumping and it was one hell of a ride. I had been so jealous of him. When I told him that I had totaled my Audi R8, he then proceeded to give me proper driving lessons. Oh my God, that was fun, at the time. But when Bella found out about it, and let's just say I was banned to the dog house for about two weeks. Fuck, she had been pissed. Yelling at me that Evan needed a father and if I had forgotten that I almost had been killed in a high speed car accident. All my 'I'm sorry's' and 'I was careful' were no good. She was pissed and I had to sleep on the couch the next night. Fucking sleep, my ass. I had tossed and turned most of the night, missing my wife's luscious body beside mine. Lesson fucking learned. No joy ride unless wife's ok with it.

Brian and Mia had become our closet friends and we spent a lot of time with them. Now we were on babysitting duties as they were currently attending Mia's brother, Dominic's wedding. That man was a scary fucker. If I had thought Emmett was mean looking, this was guy was downright fucking scary. Bald head, bulging muscles and a 'don't fuck with me' expression on his face. But that was before I got to know him. He had taught me a lot about cars. How to take care of my newly acquired 1969 Dodge Challenger. When he saw it, I swear there had been fucking drool coming out of his mouth. This time I hadn't gone along, as him and Brian had taken it for a test drive. A glare from Bella had been enough. Plus, he was great with Evan and Evan loved him in return.

As for his wife, Letty, she wasn't like Mia or Bella. While Bella and Mia spent their time in the kitchen, cooking up something delicious, Letty spent it underneath a good of a car. Dom always said that she was 'the best man' for the job.

Looking back towards the house, I noticed Bella hadn't come outside yet. Tomorrow was her birthday and currently she was on the phone with her mother telling her about the pregnancy. Renee always wanted to know more. For her, congratulations wasn't enough. What's the baby's sex? When's the due date? What are you gonna name her/him? And yadi yada.

I knew Bella was gonna get frustrated at some point during that phone call. She always did. She wasn't a phone person at all. For our first year anniversary, I had given her the new iPhone, since she still used an old blackberry, and she barely knew how to text with it. Which was fine by me. I loved hearing her voice anyway.

Checking on the kiddos once again, I turned to Pedro, "I'm gonna go check on Bella."

He smiled, "Have you shown her your birthday present you got her, señor?"

I scowled, "Pedro, you can call me Edward. I thought we had established that already."

He smirked and said, "I know, Señor Edward. It's just fun to rile you up some time."

I laughed because he was right, "Si. I know you do. And no, I haven't shown her yet."

His brow furrowed, "Her birthday is tomorrow."

Running a hand through my hair, "I know and that's why I'm going inside." I winked, "Watch the kiddos and try to keep them outside for...let's say an hour or so."

He laughed a deep laugh, catching my drift, "Of course. We will do that." He winked at me, "Have fun and remember, she is already pregnant."

I punched him playfully in the shoulder as I walked by, "I know. That's the best part."

His laugh rang in my ears all the way to the house. Upon entering, Levi, our golden retriever ran up to me, wagging his tail happily.

I scratched his head, "Hey buddy. Where's my beautiful wife?"

He barked and ran towards our office. Levi had been Bella's present from my parents for her 27th birthday. She had been so taken with Dusty that they had decided to give her one. Levi had been her baby until he was replaced with Evan. He went with her everywhere. For walks. Runs and even barked and snarled at paparazzi if they got too close. He was her protector ad guard. And I loved him for it.

Not being able to wipe the smile from my face, I followed him and found my beautiful wife lounging in the rolling chair by the window, her hand caressing her stomach and the phone still clutched to her ear. Levi sat down beside her and laid his head in her lap. She smiled and petted him lovingly.

I leaned against the doorframe and just watched her. She was a sight to behold. Even after seven years, I thought she got more beautiful by the day. Her chocolate brown hair flowing down to her mid back. Her beautiful eyes that nearly did me in every time she looked at me with so much love. Her full pouty pink lips that gave the best kisses. Her ample chest that had nourished our boy and would nourish our next child also. Plus they were my favorite. So full and plump, and when tweaked and pinched the right way, made the most beautiful noises fall from her lips. Her shapely legs that looked so fucking delicious wrapped around my hips. Her now flat stomach that would grow rounder as our child grew inside her. I shifted from one foot to the other, feeling my cock harden at the beauty before me. I needed to show her the present I got her and then get her naked as soon as possible.

"Yes mom. I'm sure." I could hear the frustration in her voice.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "No mom. I'm fine. The nausea is only in the morning." A pause.

She sighed, "No mom. You don't need to come here. I'm fine. Evan is almost 5 and Edward is home most of the time now anyways."

Walking quietly into the room, I smiled at her as her eyes met mine, and knelt down in front of her, giving her stomach a kiss. Her smile grew and she ran her hands through my hair. I closed my eyes for a second enjoying the feeling. Catching her left hand in mine, I kissed her wedding ring, something I'd do quite often. A reminder that she was truly mine. Her hand caressed my cheek in a loving manner.

"Mom. I gotta go ok?" A pause.

"Yes. I'll call you if I need anything." Another pause and she rolled her eyes at me. I laughed.

"Yes that's Edward. Ok, I will. Love you mom. Say hi to dad. Ok, bye." She hung up and flung the phone onto the desk, causing Levi to bark.

She glared playfully at him, "You talk to her for over an hour and you'd toss the phone too."

He cocked his head and wagged his tail.

She petted his head, "Ok buddy. You go on outside and watch Evan. I need my husband for a minute." He barked once more and ran out the door.

I watched the whole thing with a smile on my face. She was a natural. With Levi and with Evan too. She was made to be a mother.

Turning to her, I kissed her lips lightly, "Have a good talk?"

She groaned and swatted my shoulder, "Remind me why I had let you talk me into calling my mother today?"

I smirked at her, "Because you love me?"

She giggled, "You're lucky I do. Next time it's your turn to talk to her."

My smile faltered, "I'm sorry baby."

She sighed and leaned her head on mine, "It's fine. She just won't stop talking." I could hear the frustration creeping back into her voice.

Needing her to be in a good mood, I stood and helped her stand with me, "Come on. I've got something to show you."

"What is it? Is Evan ok?" She asked worryingly.

I smiled at her, caressing her soft cheek, "Evan is fine. Pedro is watching him and Emma. They love the pool."

She exhaled, "Ok. Good. Then what do you wanna show me?"

I smiled a crooked smile, her favorite, "It's upstairs. Come on."

She glared playfully at me, "Edward Anthony Cullen, what did you do?"

I grabbed her hands in mine, smiling gently, "It's a good surprise. You're gonna love it."

She let me pull her up the stairs and to our room.

Before I opened the door, I covered her eyes with my hands and gently guided her into the room. Maria had taken her shopping this morning to distract her so that Pedro and I,with the help of Brian before he left for the wedding, could set this up.

Closing the door with my foot, I asked, "Ready?"

She sighed, "Yes."

Uncovering her eyes, she blinked once and then gasped, "Edward. How did you...? When did you...? Oh my God, I love it." She twirled around to face me and hugged me to her. Exactly the reaction I was hoping for.

Her surprise was a four poster bed. The hotel we had stayed at last year in Rome, while Evan stayed with our parents, for our vacation had one of these and she had raved on and on of how beautiful it was. How she wished she had one. That's when I decided I'd get it for her. This had been perfect because she had been expecting a diamond necklace or something. That was too cliche.

The bed was king sized and with purple bed sheets. The posters had chocolate brown drapes over it, so if we decided to exclude the world, we could pull the drapes closed and lose ourselves in us. Best idea ever.

She kissed my neck and my cock stiffened right away. She knew what it did to me. Plus we hadn't been together since yesterday morning and fuck, I missed that.

Grabbing her face between my palms, I fused my lips to hers. She moaned against my lips, fisting my shirt in between her small hands and ripping it open. Buttons scattered across the floor. This was new.

Surprised, I cocked my eyebrow at her. She blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh I'm gonna love this pregnancy," I said while pushing her backwards to the bed, undoing her yellow sundress and watching it fall to the floor. She stood before me, only in her blue bra and panties. So fucking sexy. I actually growled at her.

"Me too baby. Me too." She yanked my pants down along with my boxers and palmed my raging erection.

Groaning, I pushed into her hands and gently laid her on the bed, crawling over her.

Grabbing the drapes, I closed us in while commanding her to take off the rest of her clothes.

Turning back to her, I was greeted with the most beautiful sight. My beautiful pregnant wife, spread open for me and playing with her nipples.

I grabbed my cock, stroking it a few times, "Start without me?"

She whimpered and bit her lip while reaching for me, "I have wanted you all day, you sexy man. Now come here and make love to me until I scream your name."

My eyes rolled to the back of my head, imagining every possible position I could get her in.

Leaning down, I kissed her stomach, "Ok baby. Go to sleep. Mommy and daddy wanna have some alone time."

Bella giggled and fisted my hair, yanking my face up to hers, "Kiss me, you silly man."

Smiling at her, I whispered against her lips, "I love you, my beautiful wife." With that my lips captured hers in a heated kiss. I grabbed my cock and slid it between her wet folds, collecting moisture and nearly coming from the pleasure.

She groaned into my mouth, grabbed my ass and tried to yank me towards her.

Releasing her lips, I chuckled into her ear, "Anxious, my love?"

She pinched my ass and I yelped in surprise, "Fuck me, Edward. Fuck me hard. I need you so badly." She moaned, squirmed beneath me and bit her lip, her doe eyes looking into mine, "I need that big cock in me...mhhmmm."

Grabbing her hands, I pinned them above her head and pushed inside her.

"Oh...fuck!" We both moaned out at the same time.

I bit her shoulder gently, "So good. So tight. Oh fuck."

She bucked her hips, "Fuck me, Edward. Now."

Her walls quivered around me and I shivered, thrusting into her again.

"Like that?" I growled into her ear.

"Hmm," she whimpered, her nails digging into my back.

"Fuck, Bella. I'm not gonna last long," I grunted into her ear as my thrusts sped up.

Grabbing my face between her hands, she looked me in the eye and said, "Fuck! Me!"

Biting her lip, I pulled out just until the tip of my cock was inside her and slammed back into her.

"Like.." Thrust.

"That?" Thrust.

"Yes!" Thrust.

"Oh fuck!" Thrust thrust.

"Ed..." Thrust.

"Ward!" Thrust.

"Yes. Yes, I'm...I'm cuming...oh fuck!" She clawed at my back, holding me to her as I thrusted into her three times before I exploded.

My head snapped back and I snarled, "Oh fuck! Bella." My seed spilling inside her.

Slowing down, I fell on top of her, rolling us to our sides and hugged her sweaty form to me.

"My God. Bella. That was..." I couldn't find words.

She sighed happily, "I know. Indescribable. Fuck awesome."

I chuckled and kissed her lips, "Yeah. Something like that. My brain is still catching up."

She giggled, " You have sex brain."

Hugging her close to me, I pinched her ass cheek and she yelped, causing me to laugh, "I love you."

"As I love you, my sexy husband." Fuck, I loved it when she called me that.

She kissed my neck again, I moaned and felt myself harden inside her. If things kept going at this rate, we'd never leave the room.

Her hips squirmed against mine and all thought about going to check on our son left my brain and concentrated only on the luscious woman in my arms.

We were gonna enjoy this pregnancy indeed.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's over...***sniffles*****

**catch the reference to Fast and the Furious? Hope you enjoyed that. **

**Now, pls check out my new story that I'm starting. It's called '_Forbidden_ _Encounters_'. You can find it on my profile. Read. Like it. let me know what you think. Whatever. And see where it goes. **

**Thank you so much guys. See you on the other side. XOXOXO **


End file.
